The First One
by Siampie1990
Summary: Rewriting of My life with the Winchesters. Emma Williams is suddenly thrown into the life of Dean Winchester and his brother after an Angel visited her and claimed her to be the first one. Emma doesn't want to believe him and yet she went on a mission to save Anna Milton from Demons and Angels alike. And that's just the beginning. Dean/OC (Slowburn) START SEASON 4. ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **New Story (Rewriting), read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

The young woman threw off the covers and jumped out of bed. Swinging her hips she made her way to the bathroom. _Shook me all night long_ is blaring through the entire house. 6:30 in the morning and the redhead is brushing her teeth, her hair is wrapped in the towel. The song is on repeat and her hips are still swinging to the rhythm of the song. She is even singing along. Out of key, but singing along.

 _Cause the wall started shaking,_

 _The earth was quaking,_

 _My mind was achin',_

 _And we were makin' it and you_

 _Shook me all night long_

She used her hairbrush as a mic and pointed to the mirror.

 _Yeah you, shook me all night long._

She tied her curly ginger hair in a ponytail. Put on her sneakers, grabbed her bags, her keys and locked the door behind her. She got in a car, buckled up, revved the car, backed away in the alley and started the radio. But instead of hearing music, she heard voices. Well, just one voice that she now knew pretty well.

For months she has been hearing it. At first, she had thought she was going crazy until the day a man just appeared in her car. When the voice came for the first time, she was surprised, horrified and terrified. So, she ignored it at first and turned off the radio everytime the voice would come on. And then the television started to act weirdly. She would watch her favourite program and it would just cut off and noises would appear in screen and she could hear the voices again.

She was scared and really thought that she lost it. The radio and the television would be just switched off for the rest of the day. She didn't even dare to use her computer in fear that it would act up. When this man just appeared in her living room, one evening, she really thought that it was the end.

* * *

" _Good evening, Emmanuelle!" The man smiled at her._

 _She would have screamed but she froze instead. Fear has spread through her body and she couldn't think clearly anymore. Plus he called her, Emmanuelle. No one has ever called her that. People always thought that her name was too long, mouthful. They either called her Emma or Nell, most of the time but never have they call her, Emmanuelle._

" _I'm Camael." He continued. The man has got black hair, blue eyes and wore a leather jacket._

" _What…? How…?" Emma stammered not fully understanding how this man could be in her living room while she was locked in. She found in some place deep within her the strength to move. She made her way to the nearest table and grabbed the first thing that she got her hands on. It was a small lamp. Holding it like she was about to strike him._

" _I know it might be surprising." He started walking towards her._

" _Surprising?" She couldn't help but shriek. "You just popped into my house. Out of thin air."_

" _Don't be so dramatic." He scoffed. "Angels do that all the time."_

" _I'm sorry, what? Angels?" She frowned._

" _Yes. Angels of the lord. This is what I am." He said proudly. "Those voices you heard on that radio of yours that was me reaching out to you. But you ignored my calls."_

" _I had every right to. I thought I was going crazy." She countered._

" _Never mind that. I'm here to deliver a message." He announced to her. "Dean Winchester is saved and it's time for you to come into play." And he just disappeared._

* * *

There was several encounters after that one. Encounters in which, he explained her everything about the oncoming apocalypse, the 600 seals and the 66 ones that Lilith has to break to bring the apocalypse and released Lucifer. Emma listened without saying a word. There was a part in her brain that told that he couldn't be telling the truth. That he was just a hallucination and another part that told her that he was telling the truth and he was very much real. She listened that part of her brain. Against her better judgement, she did.

He told her that she had a mission. A mission she swore to accomplish in another life. Stopping the apocalypse but more importantly a fratricide. And it all started at the creation of the world when God has created Mankind. He asked his children to love Man more than they loved him but some of them disagreed. Being jealous of Mankind. They tried to overthrow God. Therefore they have been banished from Heaven into Hell. Two brothers were at odds, then. The one that obeyed blindly and the one that rebelled against his father. And Emma swore there and then she would stop this stupid war between the two brothers. Because this war will bring Man's downfall.

According to Camael, Emma was already there when it all happened but she couldn't believe him. He was mistaken her for someone else. She couldn't possibly be there when God created Mankind. Since she was born 26 years ago and not a millennium ago. Needless to say that she was confused and in very much need of answers.

* * *

She exhaled deeply and turned off the radio. "Can you just pop in and not play with my radio?"

"There would be the fun in that."

"Dumbass." She replied.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked her.

"I have a life to live, Cam." She answered annoyed. "I have no business with this Winchester. I don't care about him."

"I'm not asking you to. You have a mission." Camael replied. "Emmanuelle, you are the first one and you made it your mission to stop it."

"Ah yeah!" She scoffed. "You made a few references to the First one. Care to explain what does that mean? I'm the first one what?"

"You're not ready to hear the truth." Cameal replied calmly.

"I'm not ready or you don't want to explain." Camael remained silent. "So, you can't explain to me what the first one means and you tell me to stop the apocalypse, whatever that is." She turned to him briefly. "Useful much. Look, I don't know why I'm even listening to you because you just appeared in my car and that's pretty creepy. But don't expect me to just up and go find some guy that I'm supposed to help because he was pulled out of hell by angels."

"And you are going to do just that." Camael said. "Emma, you are the first one and you are the only one who can help them."

"Them?"

"The Winchesters." He simply answered. "Dean and Sam Winchester. But for now, Anael needs your help. Angels and Demons are after her. Demons want her alive and Angels want to kill her."

"Why? And who is she?"

"She fell voluntarily. She wanted to live a human life, losing her grace in the process." Camael explained. Just like me, Emma thought. Even though she didn't know where that thought came from. "She goes by the name of Anna Milton. She's in a psychiatric hospital. Connor Beverley Behavorial Medicine Center. That's where you'll find her. And be quick." Camael popped out of her car.

"Does he really expect me to go there?" She questioned the emptiness of her car. "I can just drop everything and go there, can I?" Emma turned the wheel to the right and drove back to her house. "I'm probably crazy. I must be."

* * *

Emmanuelle Williams is petite woman, curly red hair, and brown eyes with freckles on her face. She is a French teacher in a high school, has been for two years. She has no family, no parents and never asked questions about that. She had never been curious about it like any other children would. She just figured that if her parents didn't want her when she was a kid why would they want her now? So, she never wondered or try to understand why they didn't want her. And for the most part she didn't remember much of her childhood. It's a blur, almost a mystery to her. All she knew is that she grew up in an orphanage, that she never got adopted. That she has been alone all her life. She had friends but they weren't really friends. They were more strangers than friends. Never been able to trust anyone.

She didn't know why she was listening to this Camael, why she believed him. She didn't know why she listened to him but she wanted to know more. More about those Winchesters, about her supposed mission and most of all, more about the First one she was supposed to be. It was crazy, she knew it but she couldn't resist she had to. Something told her that she had to.

She packed a few things, the essentials. Called the school said she would be absent for a few days. Made a quick research on the Medical center. Noted down the address and set off. She got nothing much on Anna Milton. She would had to play smoothly and smartly if she wanted to find more information about this girl. She didn't even know what she was going to say at the hospital to convince them to let her see the girl. For the moment, she just drove not thinking too much about it.

She made a quick stop at a dinner on the way, took a quick lunch and went back on the road. It was a two days drive for her. When the hospital finally came into view, she felt nervous. It wasn't the act of lying that made her nervous. She was actually nervous because she was going to meet Anna Milton. Which was completely ridiculous since she doesn't even know the girl.

* * *

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Anna Milton. Is it okay or even possible for me to see her?" Emma stammered timidly.

"Who wants to see her?" The nurse at the desk asked her in a monotone voice.

"I'm one of her friends from school. I heard she was here. I came as soon as I could." Emma lied smoothly. Even surprising herself.

"Well, miss…" The nurse paused not knowing her name.

"McCarthy." Emma lied again.

"Well, Miss McCarthy; the visit hours are over. Come back tomorrow. You'll have to talk with her doctor first to see if she can received any visitors." The nurse explained gently.

Emma deflated, she knew it was late. She didn't really believed that she could see Anna. So, she had to find another way to see the girl. The phone at the reception desk rang at this exact moment providing her some kind of distraction. She heard someone cleared her throat, Emma turned her head to the right. Camael was standing right there in the corridor. She threw a last glance at the nurse before walking towards Camael.

"Why couldn't you just magically get me in?" She hissed at him as he grabbed her arm.

"Where would be the fun in that?"

"Again, dumbass." She deadpanned. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes and we have to act fast. There's already a demon on her track."

"A demon, here?" She asked in a hiss.

"Walk faster." That's all he answered.

Their pace quickened to the point where they were actually running through the corridor. They stopped abruptly when they heard a crashing noise. They looked at each other briefly and rushed in the direction of the noise. They came face to face with a young woman with auburn hair dressed in a white shirt and blue pants. The woman was about to turn away and run in the other direction but Emma grabbed her arm before she could.

"Anna?" Emma asked. Anna looked at her with wide eyes. Emma took this as a yes, she is Anna. "I'm here to help." They heard footsteps in the corridor coming from behind Anna.

"Go with her. I'll take care of it." Camael told Emma. "Go!" He said again when he saw she made no movement.

Emma nodded at him and pushed Anna in front of her. There was a door at the end of the corridor to their left. The stairs led to the underground parking lot. Emma opened the door and dragged Anna behind her. They ran down the flight of stairs and reached the parking lot within minutes. Emma has a tight grip on Anna's hand and they ran out of the parking lot to get to her car that was parked in front of the hospital. They got into the car and Emma left the parking lot as fast as she could.

* * *

"Alright, Anna, I'm Emma." She introduced herself to the girl. "Trust me, okay."

"You are the first one." Anna said in awe.

"So, I've been told." Emma sighed deeply. She was thinking about a place where she could take the girl where Demons won't be able to find her.

"You have been awoken. You're here to help." Anna continued. "That's what Camael thinks. He talks to me sometimes."

"He talks to you." Emma frowned her eyes still on the road.

"Not really, I just hear him sometimes in my head. Along with the others."

"The other angels? You can hear them too?"

"Yes."

"That's why they locked you up because you can hear their voices." Anna nodded. "Okay, we'll talk about this later. First we're going to lay low and find a place to stay."

"I know a place." Anna said.

"Well, lead the way."

* * *

"My dad is a Deacon church." Anna said as an explanation as they both stepped in the church. "We should be safe here."

"We should probably rest for now and tomorrow will improvise."

"Why are you helping me?" Anna suddenly asked her.

Emma stared for a few seconds before answering. "Honestly, I don't know." Emma shrugged. "Get some rest, Anna."

Anna slept on a couch that was in the attic while Emma stood watch. She couldn't sleep. Thinking about Camael that has stayed behind to cover for them. About the fact that this girl Anna actually exists and that Demons do exist. It was too much for her to accept. She has a hard time to wrap her head around all of this. Plus, she had to worry about Anna. Keep her safe for as long as she can and Emma didn't know if she was up to the task.

The only person she had ever taken care of was herself. Not even a stray dog or a cat, she only had to worry about herself. So, worry about this woman was new to her. Hell, even worrying about Camael's safety was new to her. A restless night for her. Long and restless.

* * *

"Put this on." Emma told the girl throwing her some clean clothes. "I'm going in town real fast. Grab something for us to eat. I'll be quick."

"Emma, no!"

"Anna, it's gonna be okay. I won't be long." Emma reassured the girl. "Plus you're safe here. I promise I'll be back."

And Emma did as she promised. She went into the first grocery store and grabbed pack of chips and something for them to drink. Bought a new pair of shoes on the way and went directly back to the church. Anna stood in front of the large window. She turned around to face Emma.

"You're back." Anna smiled.

"Told you, I'll be." Emma smiled back.

* * *

And this has been their routine for four days. They kept a low profile, hiding in the church. Four days without hearing from Camael. Emma was growing fond of the girl day by day. Anna was compassionate, kind and there was this air of innocence about her that Emma liked. She didn't know why she was helping the girl really. She didn't even she had it in her to help anyone. Step up and do something good.

Anna told her things she already knew. Things that Camael already shared with her, the seals, Lilith, Lucifer and the apocalypse. And most important thing, Dean Winchester is saved. Emma knew then and there that she got himself involved into something big. Something bigger than she would ever be possible to imagine.

Everything was fine up to their fourth day at the church. This day the ramble of a car engines could be heard. Emma looked briefly through the window. She saw a black car parked right in front of the church. She grabbed Anna immediately and hid with her behind a furniture, holding an iron bar. She almost slapped herself after she realized that she hid right behind some stain window. She tightened her grip on the bar and kept Anna behind her.

Through the stain window, she could see two tall men stepped in the room with guns in their hands. Apparently, she wasn't the only one to see them. The tallest pointed his gun to them, nudging his partner. He then put back his gun into his waistband.

"Anna?" The second man followed his example. "We're not gonna hurt you, we're here to help." Emma and Anna remained hidden not moving. "My name is Sam, this is my brother Dean."

The name were familiar to Emma and to Anna to, it seemed as she replied. "Sam? Not Sam Winchester."

They looked at each other briefly something akin to surprise crossed their face. "Uh-yeah."

Anna stepped out of their small hiding place before Emma could stop her. Emma followed her, though. Still holding her iron bar. "And you're Dean. The Dean?"

The shorter of the two answered her. "Well, yeah…the Dean…I guess." He answered a bit smugly.

"It's really you." Anna started to move towards them but Emma grabbed her hand. Not trusting the two men whoever they were. Winchesters or not. That didn't stop Anna from talking. "Oh, my God, the angel talk about you. You were in hell, but Castiel pulled you out and some of them think you can help us." Then she turned unsure towards Sam. "And some of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately, I feel like I know you." Anna continued.

Dean seemed to have finally noticed Emma who was still holding onto Anna. "And you are?"

Emma hesitated for a few seconds. She could have just not answered them but considering the situation and the fact that Dean Winchester does exist. She answered him. "Emma. And like you I'm here to help." She said letting go of Anna.

"You said they talk about us. Can you hear them?" Sam asked before Dean could aske further questions to Emma.

"Yeah, they talk and sometimes I just hear them in my head." Anna replied.

"Like…right now?" Dean questioned her.

"Not at this second, but a lot, and I can't shut them out there are so many of them."

"So they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just tuning into to angel radio?" Dean retorted.

"Yes, thank you." Anna said somehow relieved that finally someone understood her.

"Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?" Sam asked her.

"I can tell you exactly, September 18th." Emma looked at Anna stunned. She had never thought to ask this question. September 18th was also the day where Camael first appear to her.

The two brothers looked at each other. "The day I got out of hell." Dean said to Sam.

"First words I hear, clear as bells: "Anna continued. "Dean Winchester is saved." Emma said with her.

Both brothers looked at her. "I got that message too. Same day as her." Emma explained quickly.

"What do you think?" Dean asked his brother.

"It's above my paygrade man." Sam scoffed.

"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get ahold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking, you're 1-900-angel." Dean laughed nervously.

"Angels want her too." Emma put her two cents in.

"Why are they looking for her?" Sam asked Emma when someone burst in.

"You got the girl. Good, let's go." A small brunette said as soon as she stepped in.

Anna stepped back. "Oh! Her face!"

The girl's face was horrifying to Emma, it was rotten, black. Half of her jaw was missing. She didn't know how she knew but she knew this girl was a demon. The eyes of the girl turned pitch black before going back to normal. "You work with a demon. I thought you were here to help?"

"She's helping us." Sam assured to Emma.

"Don't be so sure." Dean muttered.

"We have to hurry." The she-demon said.

"Why?"

"Because a demon's coming big timer and we can fight later Dean." She replied.

"Well, that's pretty convenient, showing up right when we find the girl with some big wig on your tail." Dean countered.

"I didn't bring him here. You did."

"What?"

"He followed you from the girl's house. We gotta go now."

Emma moved to grab her bag in the corner but stopped dead in her tracks. The statue of Mary were crying blood. She then felt someone grabbed her right arm and pulled her in the back of the room. It was Sam. He opened a closet and pushed both Anna and Emma in, ordering them to not move from there.

The voice were now muffled to the two women. They did not hear the conversation on the other side, they did not hear clearly the fight that was going on. She-Demon pulled the door of the closet open and grabbed Anna. Emma pushed her away from the girl and the Demon glared at her.

"We don't have time for this." The demon told her. "We gotta get outta here, now."

"We at least agree on that but I'll handle Anna and you lead the way." Emma said taking Anna's hand. "But if it's a trap…" Emma did not finish her sentence but the threat was there. She didn't know what she would do to the demon, she doesn't even think she had the powers to hurt the demon but she'll protect Anna at any cost.

She followed the Demon out of the church, Anna's in tow. The three women didn't say a word. They crossed the room quickly while the two brothers fought the demon that came for Anna. Emma didn't where the she-devil were leading them and even thought she didn't trust her. She has to recognize that she was helping them so far.

* * *

"So, what's your name?" Emma asked her after a while.

"Ruby." She replied quickly. "Yours?"

"Emma."

"How did you find Anna?"

"Through my Shadow Broker." Emma simply answered. "Where are you taking us?"

"A small cabin near the woods." Ruby replied.

"What about Dean and Sam?" Anna asked her. "How are they going to find us?"

"I'll find a way." Ruby promised. "Let's get you safe first."

* * *

It was slowly getting dark outside. Ruby seemed sincere and yet, Emma didn't want to trust her. She did everything she could to keep Ruby as far away from Anna as possible.

It was completely dark outside when they reached the cabin. Anna and Emma stepped in after Ruby and shortly after telling them that she was going to tell Sam where they were her body dropped on the floor as a black smoke got out of her body.

After the day she just lived, she didn't even flinched at the black smoke or got scared by it. Neither was Anna. It was just the two of them, sitting in this cabin waiting for Ruby to come back and waiting for the Winchesters. And still no news of Camael.

Emma didn't even know why she cared about the angel so much or why she cared about Anna so much. She just knew that she cared and it scared her. More than anything else. More than the demons, more than discovering that the apocalypse was close. She sat sighing tiredly. She rubbed her face and tried to wrap her head around the events of the day. But she felt as if she was living in dream. That none of this was true and yet it is. It was.

* * *

Few hours later Dean and Sam joined them in the cabin. Dean asked them both if they were okay. Anna answered she was okay, that Ruby was different from the other angels while Emma nodded tightly. And then there was this weird awkward exchange between Dean and Ruby.

"Hey, Sam, you think it's safe to make a quick call? Just to tell my parents I'm okay." Anna asked Sam. "They must be completely freaked." Ruby, Dean and Sam all looked at each other. Emma looked at them crossing her arms over her chest. "What?"

Sam exhaled a deep breath and sat down next to her. "Anna…um…your parents."

"What about them?" Anna asked him.

"Look, I'm sorry." Sam said.

And he didn't need to say more as Anna understood what he meant and so did Emma who went at Anna's side. Anna started to cry, and rock back and forth holding her head in her hands. Emma rubbed her back gently. Even though, she didn't understand how the girl felt for losing her parents. Emma doesn't remember losing anyone she cared for she has never cared for anyone. Except for Anna and maybe Camael.

Anna suddenly straightened up, gasping. "They're coming." The lights flickered over their head.

"Back room." Dean instructed. Emma got up and took Anna by the shoulders and pushed her in the back room.

"Stay here!" Emma said to Anna before turning to the doors. Anna gripped her hand. "I'll be back. I promise."

"It's not demons. It's angels." Anna replied.

"I'm not scared of them." Emma retorted. "I'll be back."

She got out of the room as the door flew open. A gust of wind entered in the room and was followed by two men. One man in a trench coat with a blue tie and the other with a black suit. The one in the trench coat was Caucasian and the second one was African American.

"Please, tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day." Dean asked them.

"I can see that." The black suit angel answered fixing Ruby. "You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" Dean looked at her and then at Sam about to come up with an excuse but the trench coat angel spoke first.

"We're for Anna." He said.

"Here for her, like…here for her?" Dean asked.

"Stop talking. Give her to us." Black suit said and Emma decided that she didn't like him.

Emma stepped between the two angels and the three people she has practically spent the day with. "We're not gonna do this. I won't let you kill her."

* * *

 _ **First chapter of y rewriting of my fic named "My life with the Winchesters." I really hope you liked this first chapter. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to The MorbidGal and to LittleApollyon for their reviews. Thanks to the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"I was wondering when you will come out of hidings." Black suit smirked down at her.

"I won't let you kill her." Emma said through gritted teeth. "She is innocent okay. She didn't do anything wrong."

"Emmanuelle, you know that she is far from being innocent." Trench coat said to her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked them.

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing." Black suit replied. "Now give us the girl." He said now towering Emma.

"Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try JDate." Dean replied to him.

"Who's gonna stop us? You two? This demon whore? Or this shadow?" Black suit said grabbing Emma's arm throwing her to the other side of the room.

The window broke as Emma brutally hit it. Black suit hissed her up, pinned her to the wall and punched her once, twice before Dean came to stop him. Sam was trying to stop Castiel from getting to Anna. Ruby, she stayed out of the crossfire because the touch of an angel could have ended her. Black suit started to punch Dean. Emma got up and blocked his fist with her right hand as he was about to land another hit on Dean's face. She kicked his leg forcing one of his knee on the ground. She was now towering him. He had released Dean, Emma didn't stop her assault and elbowed him in the face. And suddenly there was a blinding light in the room and Black suit and Trench coat disappeared in a flash.

Emma helped Dean to get up while Ruby rushed to Sam's side. Emma and Dean immediately went into the back room to check on Anna. Anna's hands were full of blood when they stepped in. She had cut herself and drew some symbols on the mirror.

"Anna!" Emma gasped as she rushed to the girl. "What did you do?"

Dean joined them and put a cloth on Anna's arm. "Are—Are they gone?"

"Did you kill them?" Dean asked her.

"No. I sent them away…Far away."

"With that?" Emma said pointed to the mirror.

"It just popped into my head." Anna replied. "I don't know how I did it. I just did it."

* * *

Emma was wrapping a bandage around Anna's arm. "Are you okay?" Anna asked her.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Emma replied without looking up. "Are you?"

"I don't know." Anna answered.

"Anna, did they say anything about the first one?" Emma questioned her.

"Only that she was here to help. Some of them didn't even believed that she exist." Anna told her. "Why?"

"I thought you could give me some answers."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Emma smiled at her. "You're all good to go."

Dean passed his head through the door. "Come on, we gotta go."

* * *

While Dean drove them to somewhere place, Emma was lost deep in her thought. Their short encounter with those two angels has left her with more questions. Apparently, they knew her. Black Suit had called her a shadow. And the way she fought him without hesitation as if she had done it before. She wondered if it was something that was locked somewhere in her brain? Some knowledge that she didn't know about which was quite ironic. Having a knowledge that you are not aware of. Questions that the Winchesters brothers must have too.

A few days ago she was still a simple and boring French teacher and now she was involved with Demons, Angels and Hunters. It was something bigger than she had ever thought she will be involved into. She was completely lost and didn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

"Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint." Dean said to them as he showed them the panic room as he called it. It was the place of a friend of his. They could stay there a bit, he said.

"Which I find racist by the way." Ruby said standing outside the room.

"Write your congressman." Dean countered.

"Here." Ruby threw three small bags to Dean.

"Hex bags?" Dean raised his eyebrows at her.

"Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers." She explained to him.

"Thanks Ruby." He said quietly. He gave one of the hex bags to Anna. "Don't lose this." And the other to Emma "So, Anna what's playing on Angel radio? Anything useful?"

"It's quiet. Dead silence." Anna replied.

"It doesn't mean anything good. Does it?" Emma asked him shoving the bag in her jacket. Dean remained quiet at that.

"We're in trouble, uh? You guys are scared?" Anna asked him.

Dean exchanged a look with Ruby before answering. "Nah."

"Hey, Dean!" They heard Sam calling from upstairs.

"Just stay here okay!" Dean told more to Anna than Emma and left the room.

The three women remained silent for a few minutes before Anna just decided to up and leave the room. Ruby and Emma exchanged a quick glance before following her up the stairs. Sam was giving to Dean all the information he got on Anna and the few he got on Emma.

"So, what's she hiding?" Dean asked to his brother referring to Anna only.

"Why don't you just ask me to my face?" Anna snapped at them.

"Good job watching them." Dean said to Ruby who was leaning on the wall.

"I'm watching them." Ruby replied.

"No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Sam asked her.

"Or how this two angels seemed to know you personally, Emmanuelle?" Dean nodded to the girl standing next to Anna.

"They think I'm the First One." Emma answered truthfully after a few seconds of staring at Dean. "Of what? I have no idea. One of them came a few months ago trying to contact me. And then on September 18th, he appeared in my living room telling me that Dean Winchester is saved and it was my time to play." She paused to let the information sink in. "A few days ago, he popped into my car and told me that I have to find Anna." Emma turned briefly to Anna. "I'm sorry, I should have told you that sooner but he said that you were an angel and that you fell. And that you…lost your grace."

"Her grace?" Sam said at the same time Dean said. "Angel?"

"Look, I don't know. It's all the information I have." Emma raised her hands up.

"So, why do they want to kill her?" Dean asked me.

"I don't know." Emma shook her head.

"Okay. Then let's find out." Sam said.

* * *

Dean left a moment to go get someone that could help them verify all the information that Emma just gave them and find out more. Anna and Emma was led back into the panic room. Ruby and Sam kept an eye on them.

Things for Emma were getting more and more complicated. It's true she hasn't asked Camael about what a grace is but there wasn't any time. Camael was gone as fast as he came. And after that things were pretty etic, the subject never came in the conversation. She didn't mean to lie to Anna or to the Winchesters. It's just that there wasn't time.

She took the small file Sam had about her. There wasn't much in her file. Except maybe that Emmanuelle Williams has been existed for five years officially. Before that there was no information about her. But Emma already knew that. There was no information to be found about her. When she reached the age of eighteen, she wanted to put a face to her so called parent but the orphanage told her that her file has been lost years ago. Convenient. So, she resigned herself to be a nobody. Someone that no one cared about. It seemed that that was her fate. Being alone.

Dean came back a few moments later with a woman. She was a friend of theirs. Her name was Pamela Barnes. According to Dean and Sam if there was someone that could help them find out more about Anna, it would be her. They were going to hypnose Anna in order to help her remember what she couldn't. Pamela might have lost her sight but she could still see or perceive her environment. She knew that Ruby was a Demon, she knew who were Anna and Emma. Well, she only knew that they both needed help. But Dean only mentioned Anna when he went to get her. He never mentioned her and yet she was there more lost than anyone Pamela has ever met. She came to help Anna, so she help Anna first and then she'll try to give some answers to Emma.

It all started quiet and gently. Pamela asked the general questions to Anna that she answered truthfully. Until the moment Pamela asked her to go further back in her memory and asked her about her dad. That's when things got out of hand. Anna screamed that they were going to kill her. She kept repeating that her real dad were going to kill her. Dean tried to reach out to her, only to be thrown into the wall. Pamela was able to pull her back from her hypnotic state. And Anna told them what Emma has told them before. She is an angel.

Emma didn't attend Anna's explanation about how she fell or how she ripped out her grace. She didn't stay to hear that the reason why she was to be executed was because she disobeyed her father. No, Emma left the room and the house all at once and just wandered around the yard. She sat on the hood of a car and realized why she came to care for Anna so quickly. Because just like her Anna was lost. Just like her Anna wasn't sure of her origins. Anna was confused like she was. Anna got her memory back now and Emma was still confused and more lost than she was before. And felt alone again.

She had doubts about what she really was. With so many angels recognizing her, there's only one logical explanation. She was the First One of them. Probably the First One Angel God has created, the eldest of them all. What she didn't remember though is why would she have left heaven? Why would she have fell on Earth? Why wasn't she punished for her disobedience? Pamela's help in unravelling Anna's past has raised more questions for Emma. Questions that she still didn't have the answers to. And what differences there are between her and Anna? Did she have a grace waiting for her somewhere? Does she even want it back? Too many things to think about. Too many things that she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

* * *

"What's the deal with Emma? Why do they think she's the First One?" Dean asked Anna.

"Because she is." Anna told him. She then glanced at the door by which Emma has went through to leave the room. "She is the First One of us. The eldest of us all."

"She's an Angel too?" Pamela said tightly.

"Yes but she's different. She's not like us." Anna continued. "Not even like her brothers."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked her.

"Angels and Demons need vessels in order to interact with human. Our true form is pure energy." Anna explained to them. "Emma doesn't need a vessel. This is her true form."

"What you mean is that when God created her, he created her with this body?" Dean raised his eyebrows confused.

"Yes."

"Why?" Dean frowned.

"No one really knows." Anna shook her head. "Only our father knows the real reason behind her creation. The thing is that many of us thinks that she is a failed experiment. That she has no reason to be." At this point Emma was hiding behind the wall listening in on the conversation.

"Like Uriel? He didn't seem to like her very much." Dean remembered.

"Yes. He always thought that she was an abomination but he never dared to say it to our father or to her brothers." Anna scoffed softly. "He knows better than that."

"So why doesn't she remember anything?" Sam asked Anna. Emma held her breath waiting for her answer.

"What happened between Lucifer and Michael has wounded her badly both physically and emotionally. So, she chose to forget." Anna answered.

"That's not really something you can do just like that." Dean remarked.

"She locked her memories away." Anna replied. "She used a sigils that is only known to her or that's what we think she did. Because the message was wrong, the First One has not been awoken yet. She's about to be."

"Okay. Let's just say she was able to do that. Why aren't they looking for her? Why aren't they trying to kill her?" Sam questioned.

"Unlike me or Lucifer, she never disobeyed." Anna revealed. "She didn't ripped out her grace, she didn't try to overthrow our father. She only tried to keep her family together. So, my father saw no need into punishing her. And Michael still loves her that's why he let her be…"

* * *

Emma didn't stay to hear the end of the conversation. At least she knows now, she thought. That's what she wanted to know the truth and yet, she didn't accept it. She knew somehow that she was an angel, well, she has her doubts. And now it's a reality. When she walked back into the house she had every intention to ask Pamela to help her find out the truth and she heard the conversation. They were talking about her, her past, her origins and her differences. She was a freak even among the angels. She thought she was a freak because she couldn't feel a thing for anyone. Having sex was more a way to fulfill a need. She didn't do it because she felt anything for the man she was with or because she was actually turned on. No, she did it because her body asked for it. She didn't get any pleasure from sex. It was more like an itch that needed to be scratch away. That really all it was.

It wasn't true though. She had felt emotions before all this. It was short lived but it was there. She had cried in front of movies, the tearjerker ones. Especially the ones that were about family or loyalty. She had felt peace when admiring the beautiful hills or just listening to the sound of the sea. She had smiled when witnessing a mother kissing her child's forehead. Again it was short lived but it was there. She knew she had felt. But coming to care for someone or to love someone was something she simply couldn't do. Until Anna. Until Camael. Maybe she was remembering somehow.

* * *

"I never cared for anyone before helping you out of this medical center." Emma said as Anna reached her side. "Never had a family, never had friends. Never cared about anyone but myself. It was easier this way."

"But it wasn't a life." Anna said sadly.

"Maybe but after what happened with Michael and Lucifer, it was." Emma replied turning to Anna. "I heard."

"I'm sorry." Anna apologized.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Emma went back at staring at her laps. "You're going to look for your grace, aren't you?"

"I have to." Anna replied. "If I want to save you. If I want to survive."

"And then you'll be gone." Emma finished sadly.

"I'll be back." Anna smiled softly at the woman who has saved her life.

She has looked confident while helping Anna, knowing exactly what to do and now she seemed lost and vulnerable. That's exactly why she was different from the rest of them. That's why their Father loves her more than he loves the rest of them. She embodies Mankind more than the angels do. She understood them more than any of them. The complexity of feeling for someone, to love and hate, forgiveness and grudge. Emma didn't need to lose her grace to know of all of these feelings. She had always been familiar to them. Emma was unique.

Anna remembered that she had always admired her big sister. Yes, Emma is her sister and she admires her. Her courage, her unwavering love for her family. And knowing what happened to her, she couldn't help but feel deeply for her. Emma has lost everything that was dear to her. Her father, her brothers, her home, her family. That's probably why she chose to forget. So, she won't hurt. That's why it was easier not to feel. The thing is that even if it's painful to love someone sometimes, it's worth it. Because you have loved and you were loved. The saddest part was that Emma didn't remember any of this. And Anna was determined to help her remember like Emma helped her before.

* * *

"Union, Kentucky found some accounts of a local miracle." Sam told them pointing to a map. He has found what seemed to be the location of Anna's grace.

"Yeah?" Dean said.

"Yeah. In '85, there was an empty field out of town. Six months later, there was a full grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least."

"Anna, what do you think?" Dean asked the angel.

"The grace. Where it hit, it could have done something like that, easy." Anna replied to him.

"So, grace ground-zero—it's not destruction. It's…"

"Pure creation." Anna finished for Dean.

* * *

They drove all the way to Kentucky through the night until morning. The three women sitting on the back seat. Emma let her head rest on the cool glass, watching the dark trees disappeared as they drove past them. She closed her eyes, thinking that she could rest them for a few minutes. Trying to forget what she heard back in the house about herself. Camael was right, she wasn't ready to hear the truth. Why did she have to be her? Why couldn't it be someone else? She let out a deep sigh.

Emma had slept during half of the drive. It was dusk when she woke up. They drove a bit further away and two hours later they entered a small clearing. A tall oak tree was standing in the middle of it. It was beautiful, it was almost surreal as they watched at it. The light was seeping through the branches, like a halo was surrounding it.

Anna had been sure that her grace had touched the earth at this place. She felt it and so did Emma. This pure energy was seeping through the ground they were walking on. Emma never felt something like that before it was terrifying and beautiful. Anna advanced slowly towards the tree and touched its trunk but nothing happened. The grace was gone, taken by someone else. This plan has failed.

* * *

"We still got the hex bags." Dean started. They have stopped in a barn in Kentucky. "I say we head back to the panic room."

"What, forever?" Ruby asked him.

"I'm just thinking out loud." Dean snapped at her.

"Oh, you call that thinking?" Ruby challenged him.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, stop it." Sam interrupted them.

"Anna's grace is gone. You understand? She can't angel up. As for Emma, she's of no use without her memories. None of them can't protect us." Ruby pointed out. "We can't fight Heaven and Hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once."

"Um…guys?" Anna interrupted them. "The angels are talking again."

"What are they saying?" Sam asked her.

"It's weird…like a recording…A loop. It says, 'Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight or…'"

"Or what?" Dean questioned her.

"Or we'll hurl him back to damnation." Anna told him.

"Anna…do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?" Sam asked her.

Before Anna could answer Emma spoke. "The only weapon we need is our brain."

"Meaning?" Dean asked her.

"Play it smart." Emma crossed her arms above her chest. "I might not have my memory but I know an angel that can help us."

"Camael?" Anna looked at her. Emma nodded.

"You're sure we can trust him?" Sam asked her.

"He's the one who told me about Anna and he helped us back at the hospital." Emma retorted throwing her hex bag to Sam.

"Hey! Where you're going?" Dean called after her.

"Give a quick call." Emma answered shortly.

* * *

The fresh air hit her face. She hugged herself as she walked away from the barn. She tried to find a spot as far away from the barn as she could. She hoped that Camael will answer to her calls but she didn't trust him enough to call him close to the barn. When she judged that she was far enough she called Camael.

"Camael, I need your help." Was all she said and she waited one hour, two hours, three hours. All the while, trying everything she could. She yelled, she screamed, she even prayed. But nothing worked. She felt disappointed that he didn't answer. She was made at herself for even caring for him. She walked back to the barn with bad news for the people there. Maybe they found something, she thought.

* * *

She stepped in the barn, it was empty, except for Sam. He walked up to her as soon as she came in.

"So?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry. He didn't answer my calls." Emma shook her head. "I tried everything but nothing worked. Tell me you found something."

"I'm still working on it." Sam replied walking back to the table where several books were spread on it and opened.

"Want any help?"

"Sure." Sam smiled at her.

* * *

"Where's Ruby?" Sam asked worriedly. Emma and he have been through all the books. Through the entire night and they found nothing that could help them against the angels.

"Hey, she's your hell buddy." Dean replied drinking from his flask.

"Little early for that, isn't it?" Anna asked him.

"It's 2:00 am somewhere." Dean replied.

"You're okay?" Anna asked him her voice laced with worries.

"Yeah, of course." Dean retorted. Emma who was sitting in the stairs next to him doubted it. He didn't look okay.

She was about to comment on that when the door opened violently. Castiel and Uriel walked in. Emma got off the stairs and stood next to Dean.

"Hello Anna." Castiel greeted her. "It's good to see you."

"How? How did you find us?" Sam asked them. Castiel didn't answer, he just looked at Dean. "Dean?"

"I'm sorry." Dean said to Anna.

"Why?" Emma asked him feeling betrayed.

"Because they gave him a choice." Anna replied for him. "They either kill me or…kill you. I know how their minds work." She turned to Dean and kissed him softly. "You did the best you could. I forgive you." She then stepped up to the angels. "Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

"No!" Emma protested.

"Emma, stay where you are." Anna ordered softly. "This isn't your fight."

"I'm sorry." Castiel apologized to Anna.

"No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling." Anna shook her head at him dismissing his apologies.

"Still we have a history. It's just…"

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick." Anna finished for him.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." The Demon that attacked them in the church said. It seemed to Emma that it was years ago. There were two demons behind him holding a wounded Ruby.

Dean pulled Emma with him as they got out of the way.

"How dare you come in this room…you pussing sore?" Uriel snarled.

"Name-calling." The Demon leader retorted. "That hurt my feelings…You sanctimonious, fanatical prick."

"Turn around and walk away now." Castiel warned them.

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper." Demon leader promised him.

"You know who we are and what we will do." Castiel got closer to them. "I won't say it again. Leave now…Or we lay you to waste."

"Think I'll take my chances."

There was a tensed moment where Demons and Angels just stared at each other before fighting each other. Uriel jumped on the demons right away while Castiel took on the Demon leader. Castiel punched him three times before resting his hand on his forehead but nothing happened. Demon leader threw Castiel on the floor. He straddled Castiel's waist and strangled the angel. He started to speak in a foreign language repeating it like a mantra. Dean grabbed a crowbar and hit him.

Demon Leader stopped his incantations and directed his attack on Dean. Emma didn't really listened more focused on what Anna was doing. The fallen angel has abandoned her and the brothers to get her grace back. Uriel was the one who has taken it and she was getting it back.

Emma stopped following her with her eyes when she saw that Dean and Sam were struggling to breathe. Emma bent down and grabbed the crow bar that Dean has dropped a few seconds ago. Emma hit him on the side. Demon Leader stopped whatever he was doing to Sam and Dean. The brothers were able to breather again. But the Demon turned to her. Emma walked back as the Demon stepped forward. He had on his face a smile that didn't sit well with Emma. A smile that scared her.

"Shut your eyes!" Emma heard Anna said. "Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!" Emma placed her arm over her eyes as instructed.

She heard screamed while a blinding light shone in the room. And then she just stopped screaming, the light toned down. Finally there was a flash, a gust of wind and then nothing.

Anna was gone. Emma knew it but it didn't make it hurt any less. Emma stared at the spot where Anna has been minutes before. And realized bitterly that she was alone again. Anna has promised to be back but Emma knew better than to hope for this to happen. She turned her eyes away, forcing herself to look at Dean, Sam and Ruby.

"Hey, if it's not too much trouble, can you drive me back to my place?" Emma asked the two brothers shoving her hands in her back pocket. "I kinda lost my car."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other before nodding at her. They both could see it. The hurt in her eyes, the sadness. They heard the tightness in her throat. Anna's leaving has hurt the girl and she was doing her best to hide it.

* * *

She took her keys out of her pocket and slid it in the lock. "I guess it was a pleasure to meet you guys." Emma said putting on a smile turning to the two brothers. "If we forgot about the demons and the angels that tried to kill us."

The two brothers snorted. "Emma, you're sure you're gonna be okay?" Sam questioned her.

"No." She smiled. "I'm not sure I'm gonna be okay and I'm not okay." She sighed. "But you know what they say. Fake it 'til you make it." Dean and Sam gave her a small smile. "See you around, then."

"Call if you need anything." Dean told her before they left.

"I will."

She stepped in her flat and looked around her small place. She could have said 'Home sweet home,' then. Something that made her feel like she was home. But nothing came to mind. She dropped her keys in her couch as she made her way to her kitchen. In search of a strong drink. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a shadow standing in the middle of the room.

"That's where you live." The shadow said walking up to her. "Had I know you were with the Winchesters, I wouldn't have wasted my time trying to get that poor girl." She had recognized the voice. She turned around, her body, her legs seemed to recognize that she had to get out of this place as far from this man as possible. A demon blocked her path, she kneed him and he dropped on the floor. She ran again but the demon on the ground grabbed her ankle and she fell face first on the floor. She rolled on her back struggling to get away from the demon but it was too late as the Demon Leader straddled her. "Let me introduce myself." He wrapped his hand around her neck and brought her face to his. "My name is Alastair. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, First One."

* * *

 _ **Hope you like this second chapter as much as you liked the first one. Let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Jodie (guest) and wideawakepastmidnight for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Alastair hissed her up, holding her by her jacket. "Well, well, who would have thought?" He smiled that deranged smile that made Emma nervous.

"If you're going to kill me. Do it quick." Emma said strongly holding his wrists, ignoring the pain in her nose.

"Kill you? No." Alastair shook his head. "I have other plans for you. We're gonna have some fun."

Before she could even blink, Emma found herself bound to what look like a dentist table. The room was empty, the tiles were white, clean as if she was in a hospital. She felt blood in her mooth, probably coming from her broken nose. She felt the cold leather on her skin and she realized brutally that she was naked on this table. Alastair's face came into her line of sight as he bent over her.

"What do you want?" Emma asked him.

"What can you offer me?" Alastair asked sliding the cold blade down her face.

"If it's information that you want, you chose the wrong person." Emma answered her voice wavering slightly.

"I already know that." Alastair smirked. "Let's just say that torturing you has always been a dream of mine." He made a first cut on her arm. Emma yelped in pain. The cut wasn't deep but it was just the beginning. "The First One in the hands of Demons. God's weakness, they call you." This time he drove his knife a little deeper in her arm making her scream.

Her screamed filled the empty room as Alastair drove the knife deep in her flesh. He was talking to her gently, calmly but she couldn't hear him the pain was unbearable. The pleasure to hear her scream and see her squirm was all he needed to keep up the torture. He had heard of her. The Angel that couldn't be killed. That's what the legends said. Her true form was the one that was lying in front of him. Her grace was somewhere inside of this body locked away from prying eyes. Her blood was dripping on the floor, running down her stomach. Her tears were streaming on her face. Alastair had to admit it though, she was resistant. Anyone at this point would have begged him to stop. But the First One refused to beg. He thought her weak but he realized that he underestimated her.

* * *

" _Michael, no!" Emmanuelle held his arm as he was about to strike Lucifer one more time._

 _Michael pushed her away. "Orders are orders, Emmanuelle. It doesn't matter that he is our brother."_

" _Well, it matters to me." She countered._

" _You are really naïve, Sister." Michael sneered. "He disobeyed. He went against our Father's will. Do you really think that he deserves forgiveness?"_

" _I don't want forgiveness." Luicfer snarled behind her. "Our Father is blind to the human's flaws. They will betray him, adore another God than him. And with time forget him. They will destroy everything he has worked for."_

" _Stop it! Both of you." Emmanuelle screamed. "It doesn't have to be like this. You are brothers. You should remember that. Please, I beg you."_

" _Your will is not my command." Michael replied coldly before lunging at Lucifer._

 _He shoved Emmanuelle out of the way. Lucifer blocked his sword before punching him square in the jaw. Michael wasn't fazed by it and swung his sword, slashing Lucifer's stomach. Emmanuelle drew out her sword, holding in her tears and placed herself in the middle of them. She blocked Lucifer's sword about to strike Michael. She shoved him away. Turned around and kicked Michael._

" _Stop it before it's too late." Emmanuelle pleaded them one last time._

" _Don't you understand?" Lucifer asked clashing his sword with hers._

" _It's already too late." Michael said lunging at her this time._

* * *

"Stop, please." Emma cried softly, weak from the torture. "No more."

Alastair stroked her hair with that deranged smile taking pleasure in hearing her pleading him. "Begging now, are you? I'm sorry, Pumpkin. We've only got started." He simply answered before driving the blade deep in her shoulder. Emma screamed at the top of her lungs and Alastair took pleasure in this.

* * *

Alastair left her a moment in peace. Emma was breathing hard, crying, in pain. She looked up at the ceiling, tears gathering in her eyes. "Camael,…please,…I'm begging you" She sniffed. "Come and save me." Her hopes were crushed when nothing happened. "Anna?" She called softly. "Castiel?" She started to sob. "Anyone,…please!"

"No one's gonna come for you." Alastair said stepping in the room. "You don't understand it yet but everyone has turned their back on you." He grabbed a longer blade from the small table that stood next to Emma. "You saved Anna. You helped the Winchesters. For what? Nothing." He planted the blade in her right hand. "You're all alone. No one will ever know you disappeared." He took the blade out of her hand and looked at the blood. "I wonder how long it will take you to die."

"Stop, please." Emma begged him. "No, no, no. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her body went into shock and she fainted while Alastair drove his knife deep in her stomach.

* * *

" _Why do you hate them so much?" Emmanuelle asked Lucifer._

" _They are flawed, murderous, and destructive." Lucifer replied. "But all of you are obeying to our Father. You accept to love them more than you love him."_

" _I won't be able to love them more than I love him. He knows that." Emmanuelle retorted. "It's just that they see the world differently than we do. It's like everything is new to them. Fire, water, the snow. They enjoyed every single little thing."_

" _You are more like them than like us that's why you're defending them so much." Lucifer told her coldly._

* * *

"That's my punishment." Emma said barely above a whisper.

She didn't know for how long she's been here. Hours, days, weeks. She won't be able to tell. She had kept praying for Camael, Anna, Castiel to come but none of them answered her prayer. Alastair was right she was alone. No one will come to save her. Not even the Winchesters.

Then it stopped. The scream, the torture, the blood dripping. Alastair has left her alone. Probably to die. Alone. She had no hope of being saved and yet she felt it vanished away as the hours passed and she felt herself fading away. She struggled to keep her eyes open. Tears were finally drying on her face. She couldn't see herself but she could only imagine the state she was in. Her naturally white skin smeared with blood. She was sure she wasn't getting out of this place. She was sure she was going to die here.

And those memories kept popping up. Heaven, Lucifer, Michael. She couldn't care less about them at this instant. Those memories wasn't helping. They weren't giving her real information about herself. Not information that she didn't really know of. Actually, she didn't want to think about things that was angel related. Not after she called them several times and none of them had dared to answer her. None of them had come and saved her from Alastair. No one came.

Or so she thought.

Unconscious, Emma didn't see her two rescuers came into the room. They untied her wrists, her ankles, the leather bound that was over her bare chest and her lower parts. Threw one of their large coat over her body. One of them scooped her up, while the other one led the way. Emma woke up as a wave of pain hit her. She groaned slightly and felt that she was being carried. Adding to the pain there was the fear but she was too weak to struggle, to fight against them. She opened her eyes slightly, her vision was blurry. She tried to see who it was but all she caught was a glimpse of their jaw.

* * *

She woke up some moment later in a cheap motel room. Anything was better than the white, cold looking room she was in previously. Someone wiped something wet and cold on her arm. She opened her eyes slowly and was greeted with the sight of Sam Winchester wiping off the blood from her arm.

"Hi!" She croaked out, her voice barely audible. Her throat was horribly dry, her tongue horribly heavy.

"Hey!" Sam said looking up at her with a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good." She replied to him.

"You've been out for five hours." Sam said taking some bandages from the bed table. He started to wrap them around the large cut on her arm. "We stitched the worst ones."

"How did you find me?" She asked with a raspy voice.

"Ruby tipped us off." Sam retorted.

Emma felt herself deflated at hearing that it was Ruby who has helped her and not Camael or Anna. She ran her tongue on her lips. "Water, please?"

"Yes, sure." Sam slid his arm around her back and brought the glass to her lips. She sipped some of it with relief, her eyes falling shut.

The door opened at this moment and Dean walked through. "Hey, she's awake, yet?" He asked his arms full of bags.

"Yeah." Sam answered helping Emma sit up in the bed. He put the glass back on the nightstand.

"Good." Dean said putting the bags on the table. "Put some food in her and then we'll get her to Bobby's."

* * *

While Sam helped her eat something, Emma was deep in thought. Actually on the verge of tearing up. The Winchesters came for her, after they got the info from Ruby. A demon saved an angel. Who would have thought? It's not one of the angels that she had called that helped her but a demon and two hunters.

Right at this moment she felt like a broken toy. The pain was still there but was receding. She felt the pull of the stitches on her several cuts, over her arms, legs, stomach and back. She felt exhausted, overemotional and as if she was going to break up into pieces at any moment. She felt like she won't be able to put the pieces back together. She felt weak and useless something she never thought herself as.

* * *

After, she ate her meal, Sam took the bags out of the room and Dean walked over to the bed. "You can walk?"

Emma didn't answer right away. She was staring at the red angry marks that Alastair has left on her legs. She was staring at the large bandage that was on her right thigh. "Hey, you're okay?" Dean asked her when he saw she didn't answer.

She looked up at him. "Yeah." She replied weakly. Clumsily and unbalanced she got up from the bed. She winced as she felt the stinging pain of every single cuts on her legs. She found her balance clumsily and took a first step. Dean rested a hand on the small of her back and held her left arm gently while he helped her walk out of the room.

"Dean." Emma started her voice and her legs shaky. Dean hummed in reply. "Thanks…Thanks for coming and getting me." She said with a teary voice.

Dean looked stunned for a few seconds before recovering quickly. "Anytime, Emma."

Slowly but surely Dean and Emma made their way out of the motel room. Sam opened the backdoor of the Impala and held it open. A few more steps and they were both finally close to the impala. Emma sat down, Dean slid her legs in the car, and made sure she was comfortable and closed the door.

* * *

With his oil-stained cap and reddish-grey beard, Bobby Singer opened his house for the trio. He offered her the upstairs bedroom. She could stay at the house for as long as she wanted. That's what he said. They ate that night in silence. She didn't talk about what happened with Alastair and they never asked and she was grateful for this. Maybe she should have talked about it. It would have been better. It would have stopped the nightmares.

Restless. That was one word to describe her first night at Bobby's and all the ones that followed. If it was only images, she wouldn't have complained or even cared. But not only the images of Alastair were vivid but the pain was too. She felt it, everytime, she closed her eyes. She usually woke up gasping for air and sweating heavily. But she didn't talk about them to anyone. She kept it to herself.

The first days at Bobby's place, Emma was recovering mostly. Both physically and mentally. Dean and Sam Winchester didn't stay with them for long. They have found a case somewhere in Missouri and have left to investigate. So, Emma stayed there alone with Bobby. He gave her some money to get more clothes. So she could wear something else than this big shirt.

She helped Bobby, answered his phone for him, passed on the message, the most important one and started researching information about herself. Bobby's personal library contained a lot of books about angels. There was a lot of things about the archangels and the regular ones. Yes, there is differences between them. For example an Archangel was way stronger than a regular one. In spite of finding out so much about the angels, especially Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Raphael, she found nothing about Emmanuelle. Not a single book or even a small paragraph so far mentioned anything about the First One.

* * *

"Find anything interesting?" Bobby asked her as he sipped from his beer.

"Nope." Emma replied playing with her food. "I'm starting to believe that this First One deal isn't real and yet I know it is."

"What makes you so sure?" Bobby questioned her.

"Well, while Alastair was…uh…torturing me," She cleared her throat before continuing. "I had those flashbacks where I was talking with Michael and Lucifer. It has to mean something right?"

"What do you remember exactly?" Bobby continued asking.

"Not much, really." Emma frowned up. "Just bits of conversation, about God and humans. Nothing really important."

"Well, you haven't read all the books yet." Bobby said.

"Unfortunately." She grumbled.

"Come on eat something."

* * *

A few weeks have passed ever since and Emmanuelle has healed up pretty well. Her wounds has turned into red and angry marks on her body. Scars that were a constant reminder of her captivity at the hands of Alastair. She has gone almost through every books Bobby owned but there was nothing about the First One. She started to doubt that she was actually it. Maybe it was just a delusion on her part. But somewhere deep down, she knew it wasn't. Maybe the key was actually to look for something, some spells that could unlock her memory. Undo what she's done. So, she started to go through the witchcrafts books, Bobby had.

* * *

"Hey, Bobby!" Emma greeted him as the hunter stepped in his house. "Sam called from Iowa. They're working a case, where three guys have beaten their wives to death for no reason. Apparently all three of them had an affair with a stripper."

"Same one?" Bobby said taking a beer from the fridge.

"That's where it gets interesting. They had an affair with three different strippers but they all described the girls the same way." Emma retorted. "Perfect and everything they wanted."

"That sounds odd." Bobby replied opening his beer.

"What do you think it could be?" Emma asked him.

"Not sure but it could be sirens."

"Like in the mythology?" Emma asked Bobby. He left the kitchen and she followed him.

"Yeah." Bobby answered while grabbing his phone. "I'll call Sam. You, you start the reading."

"And where do I start?" Emma looked at him.

Bobby looked briefly at his book stacks, grabbed a dusty books from the shelves and threw it on the table. "Start with this one."

* * *

Sirens, in the Greek Mythology, were dangerous and yet beautiful creatures. They lured nearby sailors with their enchanting voices to wreck the ship on the rocky coast of their island. That was in the Mythology. In reality things were different. First, there was no ships to wreck, so no sailors to kill. And they weren't literal enchanting voices to lure the sailors. No, here the sirens were using the enchanted sailors to kill their wives, beat them up to death. It was a proof of their deep love for the Siren before the latter got bored. Eventually.

Researching on Sirens and on way to get rid of them was a good distraction for Emma. It allowed her not to think about her so called past as an angel or supposed link to Lucifer and Michael. No, right now all that mattered was helping the brothers and finding information about a Siren. Emma did enjoy doing those research talking with Bobby. Going through the numerous book. It was probably the mythological part that she enjoyed the most. She learned some stuff about the Sirens that she didn't know about. On the other hand, it was all very vague and not really helpful. But Bobby told her that all information could help. So she noted all the information she found and gave it to Bobby.

* * *

"Put it on speakers." Emma asked Bobby so she could hear the entire conversation.

Bobby rolled her eyes at her but complied anyway. "Hey, Bobby." Sam answered the call.

"Sam, you find her yet?" Bobby asked him directly.

"Ah, no. And it doesn't seem that she's slowin' down any. What about you? Got anything?" Sam answered.

"Er, some lore from a dusty Greek poem." Bobby started. "Shockingly it's a little vague."

"Hold on a sec, I'm gonna put you on speaker." Sam said quickly.

"It says you need a bronze dagger covered in the blood of a sailor under the spell of the song." Bobby explained.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked over the phone.

"If only we knew." Emma spoke up. "Let's just say that some information got lost over the years. All we know is that the spell has nothing to do with a song."

"Most likely some kinda toxin or venom." Bobby took over. "Something she gets in the vic'sblood."

"That makes them go all Manchurian Candidate." Sam retorted. "Ah, what do you think, she infects men during sex?"

"Maybe." Bobby shrugged.

"Supernatural STD." Emma heard Dean commented.

"Well, however it happens." Bobby said. "Once it's done, the Siren's gotta watch her back. She gets a dose of her own medicine…"

"It kills her." Sam finished for Bobby.

"Like a snake getting' iced by its own venom." Bobby confirmed.

"So, we just gotta find a way to juice one of the OJ's in jail?" Dean questioned.

"That's where it gets complicated." Emma chimed in. "They are no longer under the spell. You'll have to figure out a way to get fresh contaminated blood."

"I think I might have an idea." Sam said on the speakers.

"Be careful." Bobby warned them. "These things are tricky bitches. Wrap ya up in knots before you know what hit ya."

"Okay. Thanks Bobby." Dean said. Emma cleared her throat loudly. "Yeah, you too, Emma." He added before hanging up.

"What?" Emma asked as Bobby stared at her with a blank face.

"Idgit."

"Think they're gonna be okay?" Emma asked getting up.

"Not their first rodeo." Bobby replied.

* * *

The phone rang a few hours later. It was the one with the FBI written on it. She picked it up. "Bureau." She replied curtly.

"Ah, yeah, Assistant Director Kaiser, please." A male voice said on the other side of the line.

"Can I ask who wishes to speak to him?" She asked.

"Agent Nick Monroe." The man replied.

"A minute, Agent Monroe." She turned to Bobby and covered the handset. "A certain Agent Monroe wants to speak to AD Kaiser."

Bobby exchanged the spatula for the phone and Emma moved to the fry pan. Bobby has decided of the menu. Hot dogs and beers. "You're questioning my authority?" Bobby asked gruffly. There was a pause before Bobby spoke again. "Well, you coulda fooled me. Last time I checked, son, D.C has jurisdiction. Or am I wrong?" Another short pause. "Good. Well, next time you wanna waste my time with stupid questions, don't." Bobby said before hanging up. "Those idgits."

"You are really believable in the part of an AD of the Bureau." Emma smirked.

"If you say so." Bobby snorted before taking off his apron. "Finish the cooking, I'm gonna check something."

"Okay." She shrugged.

* * *

"You found a bronze dagger?" Emma asked Bobby as she joined him in, what she called, his office.

"Wasn't that difficult." Bobby replied.

"Okay but we're nowhere near the boys to give them the weapon." Emma pointed.

"I know that's why I'm going."

"Come again." Emma frowned up at him.

"That agent that called earlier is a fake." Bobby explained. "Best guess is, he's the siren and onto the boys."

"You think they're in danger?"

"Most likely." Bobby sighed. "Don't open the door to anyone. You hear anything, you salt every door, every window. You grab that shotgun and you sit tight."

"You sure I can't come?" Emma said her voice laced with worries. She didn't want a repeat of last time she was left alone.

"You're afraid or something?" Bobby questioned.

"No." Emma retorted unsure. "I thought I might help."

"Just stay tight." Bobby told her instead. "I'll be back in no time." And he left.

* * *

To say that Emma was anxious about being alone was an understatement. She thought she was doing fine until now. She tried to convince herself that she was going to be okay. So, she did everything she could to busy her mind, to forget that she was alone. So, she cleaned the house.

The kitchen, the living room, she put the books away. Dusted, vacuumed every single corner of the house. She washed the curtains, she was surprised to find blood stains on the carpet. But given the job they were doing, it was probably normal. She cleaned the stains, the fireplace and found a second living room behind a closed door. So she cleaned it too. She realized that the actual living room was in fact the dining room. Emma got on a roll and just kept going. She went looking for the dining table to put it back where it was supposed to be.

The dining table was back at its original place. She has moved Bobby's office and the living room to the real living room. She did the laundry after that. She wore the big shirt while doing it. The large plaid shirt was originally owned by Dean and strangely she liked the smell of it. It smells like leather, gun oil and whiskey. The combination was kinda weird but she liked it anyway.

Before she knew it, three days have passed and Bobby was back. The brothers were back on the road. It took Bobby a few moments to realize that his house has changed configuration. Once he noticed the change, he gave Emma a glance of approval and they both moved to the kitchen to eat dinner.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are welcome.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this story. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

The research on any spells or sigils that might have been used to lock her memory away were fruitless. She had read numerous books and even though they could be useful, they weren't the right ones. Most of them were mainly to erase one particular memory and not lock them away. As for the ones that were supposed to unlock them, they simply didn't exist. There were the ones that could help you find a special memory or to enhance your memory but none was what Emma was looking for.

A few weeks have passed by and Emma was adapting pretty well to her new life. She was relaxing in this life as a human, of course. Even though she accepted the fact that she might be an angel and the first one of them. She was still not fully and completely fine with this. It was still hard for her to come to terms with it. She was struggling with this idea. That's why she wanted to get her memory back. So she would know if it was true or not. If all this story with Michael, Lucifer and Heaven was real.

Having no means to know for sure, she just kept doing what she has been doing for Bobby during these last few weeks. Taking calls, doing research, cooking and cleaning. She didn't mind doing all that, she actually liked it. During these last few weeks they rarely have heard of the boys. They called on few occasions when they were stuck on a case. But other than that, Emma didn't know much about them. When she thought about it, she realized that she has never really sit down with them and have a real conversation. Sure, they talked when there was that thing with Anna or when she gave them information about the creatures they were hunting. Other than that she never really interacted with them. Maybe she'll get to talk to them when they'll stop by next time.

They did when Pamela died after helping them. A seal was saved but the cost was her life. Unfortunately.

Anyway, today was another usual day at Bobby's. She cleaned the living room quickly and went grocery shopping. She took the truck. Bobby's car was gone since he was himself on a hunt. And that's when it happened. The radio acted up, the voices came on and she knew he would pop in.

"Why are you not with the Winchesters?" He asked as soon as he popped in.

"Why didn't you come when I called for help?" She countered.

"I was busy." Camael replied shortly.

"I was tortured." Emma deadpanned. "What could possibly be more important than saving my life?"

"I am sorry." He retorted.

"Guess what? I don't do shit with 'I'm sorry.'" Emma snapped. "And just so we're clear, I'm not your lapdog. So, you can't just pop in and expect me to obey to your orders."

"You're right you're not my lapdog." Camael nodded. "But you're wrong."

"How so?"

"I'm not ordering you anything. I'm merely reminding you what you have to do." He retorted. "See, when you've decided you've had enough of your memories, you called me."

"And?"

"And you gave me all the information that I needed to know in order to help you, later." He continued. "But I was delayed."

"Why?"

"For the exact same reason, I couldn't be here to help you." Camael grunted.

"What reasons?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I can't tell you." Camael said again.

"Come back when you can." Emma unbuckled her seat belt. Took the keys from the ignition and got out of the truck.

Camael blocked her path. "It is really important that you join them." He insisted. "You are the only one who can help and stop the apocalypse."

"Dean and Sam are doing great without me. They don't need my help." Emma pushed him slightly away. "I'd only be in the way."

"Emma…"

"No, stop it, Camael." Emma snapped at him. "Last time I helped, I ended up being tortured. Pamela helped them with the reapers thing and she's dead. And all this is because of your war. I don't really want to get involved."

"But you're gonna." Camael told her. "Someone's killing angels. Seven of them has been killed this week."

"You're telling me this because?" She said pushing herself away from the truck.

"At this exact moment, Dean is torturing Alastair. He's looking for answers for angels." Camael explained to her. "But I know better."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not demons. It's an angel." Camael revealed to her.

"Why don't you tell them, then? Why are you still here?" Emma asked him.

"I'm the Shadowbroker. I can't be seen." Camael smirked but Emma sensed that there was more to it than that.

"And now you're asking me to do your dirty job?"

"I'm asking you to do your dirty job." He brought his fingers to her forehead and she was thrown into some sort of storage room.

* * *

The first thing she heard was the screams. Then she saw Castiel standing in front of door. Camael brought his finger to his lips but it was useless. Castiel knew that he was there.

"I'm counting on you to look out for her, Brother." Camael warned Castiel.

"You're the one who brought me here. Why should he look out for me?" Emma questioned him.

"We have orders to kill him." Castiel replied to Emma.

"And in spite of our disagreement, he knows that you are to be protected." Camael added before popping out with a crack.

"So," Emma started walking up slowly to the door. "Dean is your lapdog, now. The one that has to get his hands dirty for you, angels?"

"Dean has been Alastair's student in Hell." Castiel replied following her. "We need him to do this. We need to know who's doing the killing."

"Well, this is useless." Emma said turning around. She flinched as she heard another scream. "I've been told that it's not a demon who's doing the killing. But an angel."

"Camael's words are not to be trusted." Castiel told her while walking up to the door.

"Why's that?" Emma frowned up. Castiel faced the door keeping his back to her.

"He has been giving up information to angels and demons alike." Castiel replied. "Workings for the ones who paid him with favors that he needed."

"I'm not giving him any favors." She countered turning away from Castiel and stopping next to the table. "He gave me the information and I didn't even have to ask." Castiel didn't say a word. "Do you really think that this is the right thing to do? Doesn't Dean deserve better?"

"These are my orders, Emmanuelle." Castiel retorted sadly.

"Call me Emma." She said and then continued. "And orders are orders. I know. Still, I can't believe that God gave you this order. It must be someone else otherwise he won't be a forgiving and merciful God anymore."

"Are you doubting our father's orders?" Castiel questioned facing her now.

"Yeah, I am. Aren't you?" She returned him the question. Castiel remained silent for the second time. "You do. You are doubting those orders." Emma walked up to him. "Step up, Castiel. Do the right thing. Don't let Dean turn into something he's clearly not."

"Why are you here, Emmanuelle?" Castiel asked instead.

"I'm here to do my job." She replied quite gravely. "Even if I have doubts about what my job really is." Emma frowned up suddenly.

It has been quiet for the last few minutes, she now realized. Alastair has stopped screaming. Even though, she hasn't liked hearing him scream, not hearing him was more unsettling.

"Something's wrong." She stated.

Castiel turned around and look through the small window of the door. He ripped it open and rushed inside. Emma followed him immediately. Dean's face wore several bruises and blood. Castiel stabbed Alastair in the shoulder as Emma rushed to Dean's side. She grabbed his face carefully. His eyes were unfocused and he had difficulties to breathe. She begged him to stay with her but he slowly fell into darkness.

Alastair got the upper hand on Castiel. Pinning him against a pillar, Alastair was chanting a spell to exorcise the angel. Witnessing this triggered something in Emma. Just like it happened with Uriel. Some fighting skills that has been buried somewhere in her brain, just came back to the surface. Emma grabbed Ruby's knife that Alastair has dropped previously. She got up and lunged at him. They both collided with the wall violently. The White-Eyed demon grabbed her throat and lifted her up in the air. She stabbed his shoulder like Castiel has done it before. He released his hold and she dropped on her feet. She punched him twice in his guts and threw her fist in his jaw once. Alastair didn't seem to be affected by it. He blocked her arm as she swung her arm at him and punched her. He grabbed her shirt and brought his face closer to hers.

"You came back for more." Alastair chuckled. "I knew you enjoyed it as much as I did." He said referring to their last encounter.

"You're a sick bastard." She growled before she grabbed his neck and headbutted him.

Alastair staggered back. Emma grabbed his shirt this time and punched him hard on the jaw. She then kneed him. Alastair blocked her hit and grabbed her leg and her waist and lifted her up in the air. Before slamming her back on the ground. He wrapped his hand around her neck and started to choke her. And suddenly he released her and was thrown against the wall. Emma rolled on her stomach.

"Stupid pet tricks." Alastair said to the one that was pinning him to the walls.

"Who's murdering the angels? How are they doing it?" It was Sam. He was the one who was pining Alastair to the wall.

Emma looked up at Sam as he was interrogating the demon. He was using powers, she didn't know he possessed. He twisted his hand and Alastair seemed to find it hard to breathe. He choked out his answers, barely able to tell them correctly. And the truth has been revealed. A truth that Emma already knew. That Castiel didn't want to believe because it was coming from a corrupted angel. It was not the demons behind those killings. It was something else. Emma knew it was Angels and Castiel had his doubts.

Emma witnessed the scene, horrified by Sam's powers. And she noticed it. The change in Sam Winchester. He wasn't the same man that he was when she first met him. Something was different but she couldn't tell what it was.

Alastair challenged Sam to send him back to hell but Sam didn't. Sam showed to Alastair that he was strong enough. Strong enough to kill the powerful White-Eyed demon with his mind. There was lights coming from Alastair's body as if he was burning from inside. He screamed before collapsing on the ground. Dead. Knowing and seeing that Sam has that kind of powers, scared Emma. She didn't know what to make of this. She didn't know if it was a good thing or not. But a little voice told her that it wasn't a good thing. The voice told her that it was actually a bad thing. That it was wrong.

* * *

Together, Sam and Emma took Dean to the hospital. He wasn't doing so well. His nose was broken, bruises covered his face. He also had a few broken ribs and he couldn't really breathe on his own. The doctor plugged him to a respirator. Sam and Emma remained at his side. Watching over him.

"Why were you back there?" Sam asked Emma as she was looking out of the window.

"I was grocery shopping when Camael popped into the car and asked me to do my job." Emma explained.

"Your job?" Sam asked.

She turned to him. "Ask me that again later."

Sam looked at the door and Emma followed his gaze. There standing in the corridor was Castiel. Sam threw a last glance at his brother before following Castiel. Emma fell into steps behind him.

"Sam…" Castiel started.

"Get in there and heal him. Miracle. Now." Sam hissed at him.

"I can't." Castiel replied.

"You and Uriel put him in there—"

"No."

"—because you can't keep a devil's trap together."

"I don't know what happened. That trap…it shouldn't have broken. I'm sorry." Castiel apologized.

"This whole thing was pointless. You understand that?" Sam continued. "The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers."

"Perhaps Alastair was lying." Emma shook her head at Castiel's obstinacy.

"No. He wasn't." Sam said before walking off.

Emma remained behind with Castiel. "Sam's right. Alastair wasn't lying." Emma repeated. "Camael might be corrupted. He might be playing in both teams but Cas…" She paused. "What if angels were really behind those killings, uh?"

"That's not possible." Castiel retorted. "They would not kill their own."

"Humans kill their own. Demons kill their own. Why should angels be any different?" Emma questioned him. "Listen, believe what you want but whoever is doing the killing, put Dean in that room. They sent Alastair on him and if we didn't arrive on time, Dean would have been dead by now."

"What should I do?" Castiel asked her.

"Find out who broke the Devil's trap and you'll find out who killed the angels." Emma told him before turning away from him. She heard the flapping song of the angel's wings as he disappeared. Camael stepped out of his hiding spot. "Look out for him." She ordered him.

Camael nodded as she walked past him. "You're starting to act like yourself again." He commented before he too disappeared.

* * *

"Okay, I got a hold of Bobby." Emma announced as she stepped in Dean's room with fresh cup of coffees. "He's pissed because I abandoned his truck near the grocery store." She continued while Sam emitted a snort. "But he said to give him a call once Dean's awake." She sat down and took a first sip from her coffee.

They sat there silently. Emma considered about questioning Sam on his powers but she decided against it. Maybe it wasn't her business. Sam might not be doing something wrong. What could be wrong with him using his powers to kill demons, uh? Everything, Emma thought. She's seen the way Sam has been the night before. Using those powers like he could do everything. Like he was invincible, not flinching once while he tortured Alastair. Not feeling any remorse for killing Alastair's host.

"Sam, those powers you got, are they…?" Emma hesitated not knowing how to finish this question. "Is it safe for you to use them?"

Sam sighed deeply casting down a look at the floor. "I know they'll help me kill Lilith."

"That's not exactly answering my question." Emma said.

"It's all that matters." Sam retorted.

"No, it's not." She countered. "Sam, it doesn't matter how strong you are with them. If in the end, they're just turning you into something you're not..."

"What do you know about me, Emma?" Sam cut her off. "Nothing. You don't know me. You don't know Dean." Emma squared her jaw tightly at his words. Sam was telling the truth but it didn't hurt any less. "With those powers, I'm strong enough to stop the apocalypse. To stop Lilith."

"It's Dean's job to stop the apocalypse. Not yours." She told him unnecessarily.

"Dean's not strong enough anymore." Sam continued. "Since he came back from hell, he's different."

"Sam, you're right. I don't know you." Emma retorted. "I don't know Dean. Hell, I don't even know myself." She scoffed. "But those powers you got, they're not good. The way you killed Alastair like it was nothing, I have a feeling that—that's not you." She got up and walked out of the room. "I'm gonna get a refill."

* * *

Emma sat in the hospital church. Sam hit a nerves when he told her that she didn't know them. And it was anything but the truth. She didn't know them; she didn't know anyone. She didn't even know herself. Everything research she has made about herself, has led her to nothing. Every single thing, she thought she knew about herself, might be a lie. Again it raised up more questions, making her more confused.

On his second night at the hospital, Dean has finally woken up. They unplugged him from the machines since he was finally able to breathe on his own. Camael hasn't showed up yet, so Emma didn't know how Castiel's investigation was going. But knowing that some angels were working for bringing on the apocalypse, instead of stopping was not very reassuring.

So, Emma has made a decision. She will stay with the Winchesters. She will do what Camael has been asking her to do all this time. She'll help the Winchesters stop the apocalypse. Help them against Demons and Angels alike. That's what she was going to do. That's what she was supposed to do.

* * *

"Uriel is dead." Camael announced appearing next to her.

"What happened?" Emma asked him.

"He's the one who killed the angels." Camael continued. "Because they refused to join him. To free Lucifer." He turned to her. "Now more than ever you need to be with them. Some angels will try…"

"I know." Emma cut him off. "That's why I'll stay with them."

Camael remained silent a moment, not believing her. "Okay."

"Okay?" Emma scrunched up her eyebrows. "That's all you have to say?"

"Yeah. You being reasonable is making me speechless, actually." Camael admitted.

Emma scoffed. "Let's just say that I'm worried about the angels. The demons. And Sam."

"Oh, yeah. His abilities." Camael nodded.

"You knew?"

"All the angels know about him and his psychic powers." He shrugged. "That's why some of us don't like him."

"Why? Is it dangerous?" She questioned.

"Of course, it is." He answered. "Especially because it's Ruby that made him use them in the first place." He turned back looking at the cross on the wall of the church. "That's all I can tell you about his powers."

"Is Dean capable of doing what he's supposed to do?" She questioned suddenly.

"Yes. He is." Camael said assuredly. "The righteous man who started the apocalypse is the one that can stop it."

* * *

"I'll get that." Emma said wearing clothes way too big for her.

"I'm not crippled." Dean grunted. "I can carry that myself."

"Oh, I know but just humor me here." Emma grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. "I feel like a hobbit wearing Men's clothes." She grumbled giving Sam the bag.

"Soon, we'll be at Bobby's. You'll be able to dress in your hobbit clothes again." He joked.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, Samsquash." Emma replied dryly. She turned around to see Dean walking to the car holding his ribs. "And that's why I took the bag."

"Shut up, Emma." Dean said.

* * *

The trip to Sioux Falls was quite short. Sam being the only one capable and allowed to drive the car, was behind the wheels. Emma settled on the back seat, watching the scenery passed by. Nothing interesting there. Just trees and roads and nothing else. So slowly and surely she drifted to sleep for the rest of the trip. She didn't dream. She didn't think. It was a quiet and nice sleep.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to camsam17 and to JaliceJelsa4eva for their reviews. Thanks to the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Dean was recovering pretty quickly. The trio remained at Bobby's house for a few days. Dean couldn't wait to go on another hunt and Emma was ready but still reluctant to go with them. Yes, she is the First One and maybe she had been a great fighter in another life. A soldier that had fought with Michael, Lucifer and other angels. She hadn't the first clue about hunting though. The only thing that she's ever done and that was hunting related was the little research she made on sirens the other day.

Dean and Sam were reluctant to take her with them. But she didn't let them talk her out of it. She was determined to go with them. She really wanted to keep an eye on Sam and Dean. Make sure that no angels or demons would try to kill them both. She didn't know how she would stop it but she would do it. That was her mission right. Or she thought it was. It was really pissing her off not to have any memories.

Dean took it upon himself to teach her how to shoot. He wasn't about to take her hunting if she didn't know how to shoot. Bobby had a small target range at the back of his house. It was near a stream of water. A small bag of sand was attached to a makeshift target. Emma held the 9mm Beretta with her two hands. It wasn't a heavy gun but the longer she held it, the heavier it felt. She aimed it the bag and took the first shot. She couldn't help but to close her eyes at the loud sound that came from the gun.

"Keep your eyes open, Ginger." Dean grunted next to her.

"Don't call me Ginger." Emma countered.

"Hand under the butt." Dean said walking up to her. His arms came around her and he closed his hands around hers as she was still holding the gun. "Sight along the barrel."

The redhead did as she was instructed. But again she closed her eyes as she pulled the trigger.

"Ease up your elbows." Dean said moving his hands to her arms. "Squeeze the trigger, don't pull. And again keep your eyes open."

Dean's body was pressed up against hers and Emma felt something that she hasn't felt before. Heat rose up in her cheeks. Her brain wasn't able to function normally. It was as if by his only presence, Dean Winchester was able to make her lose her senses. She wasn't able to concentrate on her target and if she did concentrate on it, she couldn't fully appreciate the fact that she has indeed hit her target.

"Good." Dean appraised her. He stepped back slightly. "Now empty the clip."

As the eldest of the Winchesters stepped back, Emma was relieved to be able to breathe again. It has made her uncomfortable to feel him so close. To be able to feel him from shoulder to thigh. To feel his breath tickled her cheek, his warm hands on her hands and arms. She couldn't wait for him to step back. The heat spreading from somewhere within her has made her uncomfortable. She didn't know why she felt this. It frightened her. If only she knew that later in the future, she'll come to appreciate it.

Sam has joined them at this instant. Emma heard them talked in hushed whispers. She didn't pay attention to it, focusing on her shooting training. Forgetting slowly the weird episode that just took place between her and Dean. Or rather trying to forget what she felt a few seconds ago. She aimed the target, place one of her hands under the butt, pull off the safety and squeeze the trigger. This time she didn't flinch at the retort or closed her eyes. The bullet hit the middle of the target. She didn't wait to appreciate her success. She did as she was asked, she emptied her clip.

When the hammer clicked on an empty chamber, she turned the gun in every angle trying to find out how to change the magazine. As she was trying to make the magazine slid out of the gun, she realized that her brain worked in mysterious ways. She could throw a punch at the right moment if needed be, and this without having any combats training. And there she was unable to change the clip of a gun.

"Having trouble, Ginger?" Dean asked her from where he stood with Sam.

"How do you get that thing out?" Emma asked walking up to them.

Dean took the gun from her hands and showed her the small black button above the grip. "Here." He pushed it, catch the magazine and juggled the gun. He gave her the gun back and a new magazine.

She took it and slid it in. There was a click. She pushed the small lever until she saw the red dot. She went to give it back to Dean but he shook his head. "That's yours now, Ginger." He sort of waved at her. "Come on, let's go." He said turning around without waiting for her.

Emma slid the gun in her waistband and followed him.

* * *

"So, ready to hit the road, Ginger?" Dean asked her.

"I was born ready." Emma replied sliding her duffel bag on her shoulder.

"Not so fast, Emma." Bobby called behind her. The girl turned around and faced the old man. He held out a golden chain with a small pendant on it. "This is a charm against possession. It'll protect you as long as you keep it on you."

"Thanks." Emma took the pendant.

Bobby pulled her into a warm embrace. "You be safe, kid." He told in her ear. She brought her harms around his back and nodded in his shoulder.

"I will." She promised.

"You be careful on the road, boys." Bobby said to the brothers. "Call if you need anything."

"We will, Bobby." Sam said as Emma walked to the trunk of impala to place her bag in it.

She waved at Bobby one last time before getting in the back seat of the car.

* * *

Back on the road, the boys went back to what we could call their routine. That meant they stopped in motel rooms or even slept in the Impala, chasing for hunts in the newspaper mostly. Emma was just tagging along. Because that was what she was supposed to do. Watching over the Winchesters. She didn't know exactly what she was supposed to do but she'll find out soon.

Soon arrived pretty quickly though. They stopped in a big city. Sam has found something about a mysterious death. The police have concluded to a suicide but the witnesses have mentioned the fact that the victim had a weird behavior before it happened. It went from being a guy who did his job seriously to being obsessed by it. The brothers thought that it could be a good first case for Emma. The plan was to look into the case first thing in the morning.

And when morning came. Dean and Sam were gone. Without a word. Emma, at first, thought that they both went to grab breakfast and that they will come back. She looked out of the window briefly and was taken aback when she realized that the Impala was still in the parking lot. She didn't know Dean or Sam for long but she knew they didn't go anywhere without that car. Now that was weird.

She thought about calling Bobby but she didn't do it. She didn't want to worry Bobby, as stupid as that might seem. So, she called someone else instead to help her locate them. But he didn't answer at first. Like usual, she thought. So, not wanting Bobby to worry and Camael not answering her calls, she decided to investigate on her own. But she didn't know where to start.

Emma didn't hesitate to use Sam's computer to try and locate their phone thanks to their GPS. But again that was impossible for her to do. Nothing came on screen, they probably shut their phone off which she found weird because Dean and Sam, and she spent enough time with them to notice, never turned off their phone.

While looking for Sam and Dean, she completely abandoned the other case. She tried to GPS them everyday in hopes that something will come up on her screen. But nothing. After three days, Camael finally answered her calls. She explained the situation quickly to Camael and he disappeared as soon as he came.

While the Winchesters were gone, she used their credit cards to get lunch and dinner and to pay the hotel room. After one week, she really started to worry. There was still no news of Camael, neither there was of Sam and Dean. The only good news was there were no more victims on the case they originally came for.

* * *

"Did you find them?" She asked as soon as Camael popped in her motel room.

"No. I can't." Camael replied. "They just disappeared."

"You can't just disappear like that." She hissed back at him. "They have to be somewhere. In another state or country maybe?"

"I meant it, they disappeared. They are nowhere to be found." Camael assured her.

"Why would anyone do something like that? What do they want with the Winchesters?"

"Huh, pretty much everything. They are the Winchesters, for starters and Dean is supposed to lead the army of angels. So, I'd say they're kind of precious."

Emma glared at him briefly before speaking. "Alright, so, why leave me behind?"

"Because you're an angel, maybe?" He shrugged.

"Why did I call you again?" She asked before a frown crossed her face. "And if that was the key."

"What?"

"What if it's because I'm an angel that they didn't take me with them?"

"And why would they do that?"

"Oh, Camael, that's your mission to find out." She patted his cheek with a smirk on her face.

Camael disappeared in a pop and Emma was left alone. The fact that she was an angel might explain why she hasn't been taken by Dean's and Sam's abductors. But why? The answer came to her only two weeks later.

* * *

"You're not gonna believe me." Camael started this day.

"Try me."

"Dean and Sam Winchesters are living a normal life." Camael answered.

"What?" Emma frowned up at him. "I—I don't get it."

"Well, Dean Smith is the director of sales and marketing and Sam Wesson is working at the Sandover technical support." Camael informed her.

"Okay?" Emma drawled out still quite confused.

"You don't understand, do you?" Emma shook her head confirming to Camael that she indeed didn't understand. "Dean and Sam Winchester are working and living under those two aliases. And they don't seem to remember anything about their hunting life."

"You've seen them?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've seen them briefly." Camael retorted. "This is the Angel's works and more precisely an Archangel."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen him." Camael answered. "Zachariah." He looked up at her. "Don't worry, he hasn't seen me. I left before he got time to."

"So where are they?" Emma finally asked.

* * *

Camael took her to the building where Sam and Dean were working regular jobs. Bridge and Iron Inc. It was a real weird coincidence since they originally came to work a case of a mysterious death in this building. And apparently there was another victim. The coroners were taking away a dead body.

"What do you think happened?" Emma asked Camael as they watched the body being taken away.

"Oh, that's your job. I've done mine already." He smirked at her before popping out.

"Great." She grumbled.

Emma went to the closest police officer, showed him her FBI agent badge before asking him question. The fake badge was the first thing that Dean has made for her. It was important for her to have one, if she wanted to be able to investigate with them.

"Agent Joplin, FBI." She said flashing him her badge. "Tell me, what happened here?"

"Officer Martin. A guy from the tech support commit suicide." The police officer replied. "Put his head in a microwave."

"That's…unusual." Emma pursed her lips. "Is there anything else you know about this guy?"

"Not really. Just his name Paul Dunbar. Worked here for thirty years." He looked down at her. "Why's the FBI interested in this anyway?"

"Well, there was a similar incident in this company three weeks ago. A guy from Tech support too. Worked there for a few years, commit suicide too." She explained quickly.

"That's probably just a coincidence." The police officer shrugged.

"I don't think so." Emma shook her head. "Thanks for your time."

* * *

She took a deep breath and got into the building. She didn't know what to think about all this. Sam and Dean disappearing overnight and suddenly she found them there where two suicides have been committed, she knew that there's no coincidence.

There was a large black board on the wall in the hallway. On which, the floors of each and different services were indicated. On the twelfth floor there was the tech department and ten floors up it was the marketing department. But her first stop was definitely the twelfth floor.

"That's where you found him?" Emma asked a female employee that led her to the small kitchen area.

"Yes. I take my shift at half past eight. I came here to grab a cup of coffee and he was there his head in the microwave." The female employee chocked up a sob. "I'm sorry." She said before fleeing to the bathroom.

The microwave has already been moved away. There was nothing she could work with and she hasn't even the beginning of the idea of what could cause those sort of deaths. She walked out of the small kitchen with a sigh. There was no common thing between the two men.

"Excuse me, did you know Paul Dunbar and Connor Mitchell?" She asked the man in the first cubicle just outside of the kitchen.

"Yeah." He answered putting down his headset. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm agent Joplin, FBI. I wanted to ask you some questions about those two men." She said quickly.

"FBI is investigating on suicides now?"

"Well, when it might be more than just suicide, yeah." She countered annoyed. "So is there anything you can tell me about Paul and Connor?"

"They were okay guy. I mean there's nothing to say about them. Except this one thing." He paused.

"What one thing?"

"I heard that Paul has been caught watching Porn on his computer. He went to HR; I don't know what they told him but apparently he started to get stressed." He said happy to share his story.

"I would too, if I was sent to HR." She shrugged.

"Maybe."

"What about Connor?"

"I'm not sure but the others said that he brought a girl in the office and they did—you know?" Emma nodded briefly. "The day after he was called to HR."

"When was that?"

"One or two days before he died."

"What about Paul?"

"I'd say the same. One or two days ago."

"Thanks for your help. Er—do you know where Sam Wesson is by any chance?"

"Yeah. He's over there." He said pointing in front of him.

"Thanks."

She left the man and walked past four or five cubicles before she finally found Sam. He was wearing a yellow shirt like all the employees, he wore a headset and was talking on the phone with someone at the other end of the line. There was an empty chair nearby, she pulled it next to Sam. She sat down and looked at Sam.

"Hello, Sam!" She smiled at him.

Sam looked at her frowning. "Hello?" He greeted her confused. "Do I know you?"

"Well, yeah, we do know each other and for some reason, you don't remember." She replied. "Don't worry, though. I'll fix that."

"What?"

"I'm Emma Williams and you are Sam Winchester. Not Wesson, Winchester and I know what I'm talking about."

"Seriously, who are you?"

"I told you already." She said. "I'm telling you the truth. You're Sam Winchester and you're hunting monsters, ghosts, demons, vampires and many stuffs like that."

"Vampires?" He asked looking around before setting his eyes back on her. "You mean they're real?"

"Well, yeah. I've never met one personally but they do. That's what you told me anyway." Emma retorted.

"So we really know each other?"

"Yeah, well, I mean I just met you but we know each other."

"Thank god, I was starting to think that I was going crazy." Sam continued. "I've been having those weird dreams and now you telling me this…"

"I know it can be really confusing and frustrating sometimes." Emma said understanding completely the feeling that something's missing. "I've been there. I'm still there." Sam frowned at her. But he didn't have time to ask her anything as some of the employee jumped out of their seat and ran past them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sam asked one of his co-workers.

"Another suicide. Up at 22." The girl answered. "It's Ian."

Sam didn't wait for her as he got up and rushed at the end of the corridor, Emma on his heels. When they finally arrived at 22, there was a crowd near the bathroom. A body was being taken away for the second time this day. There were police officers and they were talking to Dean. Emma noticed the look Dean and Sam both exchanged.

"You know him?" Emma asked him as Sam walked back to the lift.

"We talked once or twice in the elevator." Sam told her.

"Was he a friend of yours? I mean Ian."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said to Sam as he entered the elevator.

"Thanks."

"Look, I'm going to ask a few questions, I'll see you later."

"Okay."

She left Sam and went to the police officers. She repeated her little number she did this morning. She introduced herself as Agent Joplin of FBI. And then she asked them a few questions about what happened. Ian Johnston has been called by the manager, Dean Smith. He seemed off before running to the bathroom and there he stabbed himself in the neck with a pencil.

* * *

Her next stop was Dean Smith's office. "You start here three weeks ago, uh? Me too." She heard Dean said.

She opened the door and stepped in. "And you disappeared three weeks ago."

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked her.

"Oh, this is Emma Williams." Sam said.

"And?"

"And I know who you two really are." She answered.

"Who we are?" Dean scoffed.

"Yep. He is Sam Winchester and you are Dean Winchester." She declared.

"So, what now? We're brothers?" Dean questioned her. "Come on, tell me you don't believe her."

"A guy just stabbed himself in the neck right before your eyes. Another one put his head in the microwave and another one smashed his head against the wall and bled to death on the floor." Emma answered instead. "There's easier way to kill yourself, don't you think? All three working at the tech support. That's not coincidence."

"Because you coming out of nowhere and telling me that you know me better than I know myself, is normal?" Dean countered.

"Whether you want to believe me or not, you and Sam are brothers and you hunt, you save people, family business or something." She exhaled deeply. "When Ian killed himself, did you notice something weird, out of the ordinary? Anything."

"I don't know what I saw." Dean

"Wait, are you saying…?" Sam started. "Did you see a ghost?"

"I was freaking out." Dean shook his head. "The guy penciled his damn neck."

"You did, didn't you?"

"Of course, he did. He just doesn't want to believe it." Emma said. "Alright, the ghost is responsible for the dead body around here. Now we need to find out how to get rid of it before he does any more victims."

"That's just nuts." Dean breathed out.

"Tell me about it." She scoffed.

"Okay. I've been digging around a little." Sam said as Emma dropped in the seat in front of Dean. "I think I find a connection between the two guys." He passed Dean two papers.

"You broke into their emails accounts?" Dean's eyes widened.

"I used some skills that I happened to have to satisfy my curiosity." Sam admitted.

"Nice."

"Yeah. He turns out that Ian and Paul both got the same emails telling them to report to HR, room 1444." Sam continued.

"Yeah. So did Mitchell." Emma shrugged.

"HR's on seven." Dean clarified.

"What's in room 1444, then?" Emma questioned.

"Should we check this out?" Dean asked them.

"You mean like right now?" Emma watched the exchanged between the two brothers amused.

"No. It's getting late, you're right." Dean retorted.

"I am dying to check this out right now."

"Right."

"That was awkward."

The three of them got up and went to fourteen together. Dean Smith and Sam Wesson didn't know what to think about this woman who seemed to know more about themselves than they do. Well, at least Sam didn't, as for Dean, he thought that she was nuts. Even though, he has to admit that she was right about the ghost.

* * *

"You say you know us, right?" Emma nodded at Dean's question. "For how long?"

"Um—we met a few months ago. I only know the few things I told you earlier. Not much." Emma clarified.

"So, you don't actually know us?" Sam asked her then.

"I don't actually know myself, so…" Emma trailed off.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean frowned.

"There we are." Emma said as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Dean and Sam exchanged a look behind her back. Sensing that the girl didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

As they approached the room, they heard noises coming from the room and then someone screamed. They rushed to the room. Sam tried to pry it open but the door refused to open. Sam kicked the door open and Dean seemed impressed by it but Emma ran past them to help the man that was stuck under the shelves. Dean and Sam joined her quickly and together they lifted up the shelves. But they were interrupted by the ghost that grabbed Emma's shoulders and threw her on the shelves behind her. She hit them with a thud. The ghost got rid of the two brothers. Emma got up groaning and saw the ghost marched on the employee stuck under the shelves. Dean grabbed a wrench and swung it at the ghost and it disappeared.

The two brothers lifted up the shelves and Emma pulled the man out from under it. "How do you know how to do that?" Sam asked Dean.

"I have no idea." Dean replied.

* * *

"Holy crap, dude!" Dean exclaimed once they were in the motel room. Emma has brought them there, right after they short encounter with the ghost. After a bit of insisting, Dean reluctantly drove them there.

"Yeah. I could use a beer." Sam replied.

"Oh, sorry, man. I'm on the cleanse." Dean retorted.

Emma's head snapped in his direction. "You are on cleanse? You, Dean Winchester, are on cleanse?"

"It's Smith and yeah, I'm on cleanse. Nothing's wrong with that." Dean retorted annoyed at the girl.

"It's Winchester and you are a big believer of grease feast which means burgers, fries and beers."

"Remind me who you are again? I mean to us." Dean asked her.

"Told you, Smith, I'm Emma Williams, a hunter like you. Well, I'm a beginner. This was supposed to be my first case until you two just disappeared." Dean and Emma just glared at each other.

"How the hell did you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches?" Sam asked while the red head and the blond man had a little stare down.

"Crazy, right?" Dean looked at him. "And nice job kicking in that door, too. That was very Jet Li. What are you like a black belt or something?"

"No. I have no clue how I did that." Sam sounded surprised.

Emma rolled her eyes while giving Sam a beer. "First off, ghosts aren't afraid wrenches but iron, yes. Then the Jet Li thing it's because you're a hunter. You've done this before." Dean scoffed and shook his head while Sam really listened to her. "Those lives you have they're not yours. They've never been yours. Those clothes, those jobs, this town and those names. Please don't tell me you like this life?"

"Bullshit." Dean said.

"Maybe, she's right! I've been having this feeling for some time now." Sam agreed with her.

"What feeling?"

"Like I should be doing something else. There's just something in my blood. Like I was destined for something different." Sam said.

"Well, I don't believe in destiny and I think you're screwing with us." Dean said to Emma.

"That ghost is real." She protested.

"Yeah, so let's deal with it."

"What do we do now?" Sam questioned him.

"We do what I do best, Sammy." Dean said and that brought a smile to Emma's lips. "Research."

"Okay." Sam agreed. Dean walked towards his bag that he had dropped on the bed when he arrived in this room. "Did you just call me 'Sammy?'"

"Did I?"

"I think you did." Sam told him. "Yeah. Don't." Sam pushed himself off of the wall.

"Sorry."

"Okay, ladies." Emma clapped her hands together. "First thing first, we need to figure out who's that ghost and where it's been buried." Emma announced taking off her jacket.

"Why?" Sam asked her.

"Because if I remember correctly what you told me. Well, it's not exactly what you told me. It's something I watched because I was bored. The Ghostfacers. Those guys kinda hate you, guys. I mean the Winchesters." She said. "Anyway, to get rid of vengeful spirits, you have to salt and burn its remains. Salt and iron are pretty much our weapons against this ghost. All we need to know is who we're dealing with." She explained pulling a book out of her bag. "And we need to find out where he's buried."

"And what are you doing?" Sam asked her while Dean started to type something on his computer.

"I'm doing some research. Nothing to do with the ghost but related to this hunt." She assured him.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Surprise." Emma smirked.

While Dean and Sam were researching information about their ghost, Emma was looking for the Enochian symbols that Anna used once to banish angels. She couldn't remember it but she knew she's seen somewhere in that book. She didn't care about who Zachariah was. On the other hand, she wanted to know what was his goal. Why would he erase Dean's and Sam's memories?

* * *

"That's him. That's the ghost." Dean said watching over Sam's shoulder.

"P.T Sandover, died 1916." Sam read out. "Devoted his life to his work. No wife, no kids. Used to say he was the company and his very blood pumped through the building."

"Wow. Okay. So, slight workaholic." Dean commented. "Maybe he's still here, you know, watching over his company even killing for it."

"Well, if we believe this article, it's not the first time," Emma continued the reading. "People started killing themselves in the building. In 1929, with the Black Tuesday Crash."

"Yeah, but lots of guys jumped off of lots of high-rises that year." Dean stated.

"How many companies had 17 suicides?" Sam asked him.

"Okay, so, P.T Sandover…protector of the company." Dean was thinking out loud. "His ghost wakes up and becomes active during times of grave economic distress."

"Well, I mean, the worst we've seen since the great depression is now."

"Yeah, now sucks. My portfolio's in the sewer. I don't even want to talk about it." Emma scoffed at that.

"Sandover is helping by changing some of the employees into perfect ones. Turning them into perfect working bees devoted to the company." Emma continued crossing her arms over her chest. Her fair skin was covered with freckles and pink scars. Constant reminder that she's been tortured by Alastair.

"So devoted that they would commit hara-kiri if they failed it." Dean added.

"One more interesting fact the building wasn't always that high." Sam told them. "Used to be 14 floors. And the room where the ghost attacked, 1444, once upon a time, that was the old man's office."

"Does it say where he's buried?" Emma asked Sam.

Sam read the article before he simply frowned. "Sandover was cremated."

"Now, what do we do, genius?" Dean asked Emma.

"Easy, we find something that belonged to him and we burn it." Emma shrugged. She moved to one of the bed, crouched down and grabbed a duffel that was placed under. She moved to the chest drawer near Dean's bed. The keys of the Impala were still there. "Come on." She grabbed her jacket and a piece of paper before walking out of the room.

Smith and Wesson followed her outside on the parking lot. "Nice ride." Dean commented.

"You like it?" Emma smirked.

"You bet." Dean grinned. "Is it yours?"

"I'm keeping it until my friend comes back." She replied. She unlocked the trunk of the Impala and opened it.

"What the hell?" Dean Smith exclaimed when he saw the arsenal of weapons.

"I know." Emma said. She immediately grabbed the salt that the brothers kept in their trunk and shoved it in the duffel bag. There were iron fire pokers that she also put in the bag. Sam grabbed a shotgun. "Whoa, whoa. The only hunter around here right now, it's me. So no touching. Okay?" She took it from his hands, put in the duffel bag and took some ammos that soon followed the shotgun in her bag. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

They didn't drove the Impala to the Sandover building, they went back in Dean's Prius. For the second time, Emma stepped into the building followed by Sam and Dean this time. She carried the bag into the elevator while Dean asked her and Sam to set their cellphones to walkie-talkie, she was rethinking about her plan concerning Zachariah. She knew what to do now and she has never been surer in her entire life.

"Alright, I suggest we go to room 1444." Emma sighed shoving her phone back in her jeans.

"That's not such a bad idea." Dean approved. "It used to be Sandover's office, right?"

* * *

The three of them was searching the storeroom. Emma was in the back of the room with Dean while Sam was searching the desk. They were so eager and so focused to find something quickly that none of them saw the security guard entered the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma heard him say before Dean pulled her next to him. He brought a finger to his lips and she nodded. The both crouched down behind the shelves. Sam stammered something before the security guard pulled him outside.

They slowly stood up as soon as the door closed. They looked at each other briefly before staring back at the door.

"That was close." Emma commented.

"Come on, keep looking." Dean said before going to search the desk himself.

It was warm. It was warm and tingling where his hand used to be in the small of her back. She didn't know why or what to think but she decided to forget it while she kept looking for something that belonged to Sandover.

* * *

She rummaged through the boxes filled with old folders. She went through all the shelves but she found nothing. Dean rummaged through the drawers, moved away some folders and finally he found an old article put in a frame. "Hey, Red!" He called her.

"What you got?" Emma walked over to him and looked over his shoulder.

"See that?"

"Yeah, it's a bridge, so?" Emma shrugged.

"There's some sort of memorial on 22. The gloves he wore to the ribbon cutting ceremony are exposed there." Dean explained to Emma.

"That's it!" Emma beamed. "Call Sam, tell him to meet us there." She ordered him while she went getting the bag. She heard Dean calling Sam as she took the shotgun and loaded it with rock salt shells. "Is he alright?" Emma asked him. "He sounded pretty shaken up."

"He said he'll call back." Dean answered taking the bag from her. "Come on."

* * *

They were in the lift when Sam called back. Dean told him quickly to meet them on 22 and Sam muttered something about taking the stairs. Dean and Emma glanced at each other briefly and they both shrugged. Once they arrived on the 22nd floor, Emma immediately saw the memorial that was right in front of the elevator.

"How come I didn't see this before?" Emma wondered as she stood in front of the memorial. It was a small exposition of several photos of bridges that Sandover had helped build when living. And the star of this exposition was the pair of gloves. "Um…I'm gonna take a look around. You don't move."

"Why?" Dean asked her suspiciously.

"Because it's the job. I just want to make sure that we won't get caught." She replied.

"Oh, yeah, right." Dean accepted her answer and Emma walked away from him.

"Don't wait on me to destroy the gloves." She called over her shoulder.

She went back to his office. She stepped in, put down the shotgun on his desk and pulled out her piece of paper. On the paper there was the symbol that banished Angels from a room. The thing was to draw it somewhere neither Dean or Zachariah would see it. She wasn't sure that Zachariah would come but she did it just in case. She took out her dark pen, crouched down and started to draw the symbol on the side of his desk. Dean's desk was dark too, so she hoped no one would see it.

* * *

It took her a few minutes to finish her work and to make sure she didn't make mistake. Her snapped towards the door when she heard two loud thuds. She got up quickly, took back her pen, her paper and grabbed the shotgun before running out of the office. She armed her weapon and stopped in the corridor as she saw Sam on the ground near the elevator and Dean was standing with a poker in his hand. The ghost appeared behind Dean.

"Duck!" She yelled at Dean. The latter ducked and she shot the ghost that disappeared as soon as the bullet hit him. "You're okay?" She asked walking towards them.

"Yeah. Where were you?" Sam asked.

"Checking out the perimeter." She barely had time to pronounce those words. Sandover made another appearance and this time he attacked her. He grabbed the shotgun and threw it away from her, before he sent her flying across the room. She hit the wall before hitting the ground.

She pushed herself up groaning, Dean and Sam were swinging their pokers at the ghost but in vain. As the two brothers hit the walls one more time, Emma scrambled to her feet and rushed to the shotgun. Sandover was now standing over Dean, dangerously bringing his fingers to his face. Emma armed her weapon and shot Sandover again.

"Sam!" She called not needing to tell him what he has to do.

Sam grabbed the pair of glove. Sandover appeared in front of Emma, Sam set the gloves on fire and the ghost disappeared right in front of her eyes.

* * *

Back in Dean's office, Emma hoped that this hunt has awakened some memory in them. "I got to tell ya. I've never had so much fun in my life." Dean said bringing a first aid kit to his desk.

"Me neither."

"I got to say that it wasn't that bad." Emma added. "So, when do you want to hit the road?"

"Quit our jobs?" Dean snorted.

"Yeah." Emma nodded.

"I think we should." Sam agreed. "There must be other things out there. We could save people."

"You gotta be kidding me. How would we get by?" Dean questioned them. "On stolen credit cards, uh? Eating dinner food drenched in saturated fats? Sharing a crap motel room every night?"

"Exactly, what you've been doing as Dean Winchester." Emma told him. "You never thought that that life was terrible."

"Stop it. Stop with this Winchesters crap." Dean snapped. "We are not the Winchesters."

"And what if she's telling the truth, uh?" Sam asked him. "What if that's who we really are? I mean you saw us back there, working together. The ghost was scrambling people's brains. What if it scrambled ours?"

"That's insane." Dean chuckled.

"It's not." Emma retorted. "This is your life. Whether you like it or not. Hunting is your thing." She continued as he was about to open his mouth. "You are not director of sales and marketing. You never went to college. Your parents were John and Mary Winchester and Sam is your brother. Most important thing, you don't drive a Prius. You drive an Impala. That car is like the love of your life." She paused. "You are lying to yourself, right now. Because you know I'm telling the truth but you don't want to see it." She shook her head and looked at Sam and Dean before speaking again. "I'm gonna go but I'll be back tomorrow. If one of you is ready to abandon this life, he'll just have to meet me in front of the building. Two hours and after that I'm gone."

* * *

Ultimatums have never been her thing and yet, she needed them to realize that this wasn't their life. She knew that Sam was starting to see. That he has been seeing it for quite some time. But it seemed like Dean didn't want to give up on what he has. And who could blame him? This life was probably better than the hunting. And yet, it was his life. On the other hand, she hoped that Zachariah would show up the day after. This way she'd be able to find out the truth.

* * *

The day after Emma was back in front of the building. Once again she didn't dare driving Dean's car, not knowing how he would react to that. She strode in the building, got into the lift and pressed the button of the 22nd floor and the door closed.

"Starting with your attitude." Emma heard as she opened the door to Dean's office.

"He can keep his attitude as long as he is Dean Winchester." She declared closing the door behind her.

"Emmanuelle." Zachariah acknowledged her.

"I take it you're Zachariah, uh?" Emma smirked. "Hey, Dean, you're feeling okay?"

"Well, I'm wearing a monkey suit and I'm hungry but yeah. I'm fine." Dean answered as Emma walked further into the office.

"Good." She said and Zachariah stepped away from her. "What is it? Are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm just wondering why the First One is here?"

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine first." Emma said placing herself between Dean and Zachariah. "Here it is. Why did you temporarily erase their memory? Was there a point in this?"

"I wanted to prove to your little protégé that the path is on is truly in his blood." Zachariah replied to her. He then turned to Dean. "You're a hunter, Dean. Not because your dad made you. Not because God called you back from hell. But because this is what you are. And you love it. You'll find your way to it in the dark every single time, and you're miserable without it. Dean, let's be real here…you're good at this. You'll be successful. You will stop it."

"Stop what, uh? The apocalypse, uh? Lucifer? What? Be specific, man." Emma remained silent as Dean and Zachariah were speaking. She quietly placed herself near the symbol she's drawn the night before.

"You'll do everything you're destined too. All of it." Zachariah retorted to the hunter. "But I know. I know. You're not strong enough. You're scared. You got daddy issues. You can't do it, right?"

"Angel or not, I will stab you in your face." Dean threatened.

"Who are you working for?" Emma suddenly asked. "Michael? God? Who?"

"It doesn't concern you anymore. You chose them over us. You don't get to know." Zachariah replied coldly.

"Well, whoever is your boss, tell him that the First One is back. Tell him that the Winchesters are under her protection and whatever their fate are supposed to be. They'll get to choose the life they want to live." She walked towards him making sure that he stepped back. "Tell him that next time he screws up with the Winchesters one more time and I'll be hunting his ass and I'll kill him myself, is that understood?"

"You really think you can do something against an Archangel?" Zachariah asked chuckling.

"I don't think. I'm sure of it. I'm the First One after all." Emma smirked at him. "Make sure he got the message loud and clear." She then put her hand on her drawing and Zachariah disappeared in a flash of light.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to grapejuice101, to LittleAppollyon, to VixxenZixx9 and to Guest for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

" _You know the sentence for the one who disobeyed, brother." Michael said calmly to Lucifer._

" _I did not disobey, I'm only thinking about our interests, Michael." Lucifer answered. "Is this how you are going to thank me?"_

" _You tried to overthrow our father." Michael reminded. "You called for rebellion. You should be thankful that our father is kind enough to let you live. You know what is the sentence for treason."_

" _Well, you know I will not make it easy for you to throw me out of heaven."_

 _Lucifer unsheathed his sword and attacked his brother. Michael caught off guard didn't fight back at first, he just took the hit and staggered backwards. Michael recovered quickly and as Lucifer was about to strike him again, he blocked the blow. Then he struck Lucifer. The latter blocked the blow and just like his brother, he staggered backwards._

" _Michael, no!" Emmanuelle held his arm as he was about to strike Lucifer one more time._

 _Michael pushed her away. "Orders are orders, Emmanuelle. It doesn't matter that he is our brother."_

" _Well, it matters to me." She countered._

" _You are really naïve, Sister." Michael sneered. "He disobeyed. He went against our Father's will. Do you really think that he deserves forgiveness?"_

" _I don't want forgiveness." Luicfer snarled behind her. "Our Father is blind to the human's flaws. They will betray him, adore another God than him. And with time forget him. They will destroy everything he has worked for."_

" _Stop it! Both of you." Emmanuelle screamed. "It doesn't have to be like this. You are brothers. You should remember that. Please, I beg you."_

" _Your will is not my command." Michael replied coldly before lunging at Lucifer._

 _He shoved Emmanuelle out of the way. Lucifer blocked his sword before punching him square in the jaw. Michael wasn't fazed by it and swung his sword, slashing Lucifer's stomach. Emmanuelle drew out her sword, holding in her tears and placed herself in the middle of them. She blocked Lucifer's sword about to strike Michael. She shoved him away. Turned around and kicked Michael._

" _Stop it before it's too late." Emmanuelle pleaded them one last time._

" _Don't you understand?" Lucifer asked clashing his sword with hers._

" _It's already too late." Michael said lunging at her this time._

 _Emmanuelle blocked his sword and kicked him in the chest. Lucifer swung his sword at her, slashing her back. She yelped in pain, she wiped around and attacked Lucifer. "See him for what he really is. You took his defense and now he's attacking you." Michael sneered at her._

" _I was only following your example, brother." Lucifer smiled devilishly._

" _You really need to stop doing this." Emmanuelle told them as they both lunged at her this time._

* * *

Emma sprang upright in the couch of their motel room. She was breathing hard and rapidly. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage. Sweat was beading her forehead. It was still dark out and in the room. She could hear the soft snore the two brothers that were still sleeping. She got up and tiptoed to the bathroom. She didn't check the time it was. Because no matter what was the hour, she knew she couldn't go back to sleep. She never goes back to sleep after a nightmare. Actually it didn't matter, she couldn't go back to sleep if she woke in the middle of the night.

She padded silently to the bathroom. She was careful to close the door behind her before turning the lights on. When she did, she examined her reflection. Her red hair clung to her sweaty temple and forehead. Her dream was still fresh in her memory. She didn't understand it and she didn't think she ever would. Deep down, Emma knew that it was more than just a dream. It felt like it was real. It was longer everytime she had this dream but never she knows how it ends. She always wakes up before it ends.

She washed her face, drink a bit of water and went back lying on the couch. Her eyes wide open she stared at the ceiling, waiting for morning to come. Images of her dreams coming back to haunt her.

* * *

"Agents De Young, Shaw and Panozzo. Just need to ask a few questions." Dean introduced them as they flashed their FBI badges to the man sitting at the counter.

"Notice anything strange in the building, last couple of days?" Sam questioned.

"Like what?" The counterman asked in return.

"Well, some other tenants reported flickering lights?" Dean continued.

"I don't think so. Why?" He retorted.

"What about noises? Any skittering in the walls? Kind of like rats?" Sam kept asking.

"And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?" The guy asked skeptical.

Emma snorted lightly. "What about cold spots? Feel any sudden drops in temperature?"

The man's face lit up as recognition flashed across his features. "I knew it. You guys are LARPing, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Dean frowned up.

"You're fans."

"Fans of what?" Sam asked legitimately.

"What is 'larping?'" Dean asked him.

"Live Action Roleplay." Emma answered quickly. Dean looked at her raising up his eyebrows. "Don't ask."

"And pretty hardcore too." The man said.

"Hold on! Who are we supposed to LARP?" Emma asked him.

"Like you don't know."

"Well, we don't." Emma told him.

"You're asking questions like the building's haunted. Like those guys from the books. What are they called?" He stopped for a minute trying to remember the title of the books. " _Supernatural._ " Seeing that none of them seemed to understand what he was referring to he kept on talking. "Two guys, use fake IDs with rock aliases. Hunt ghosts, demons, vampires. What are their names? Uh…Steve and Dirk? Uh, Sal and Dane?"

"Sam and Dean?" Sam said.

"That's it!" He confirmed it.

"You're saying this is a book?" Dean asked skeptical.

"Books. It was a series."

"Series?" Emma's eyebrows went up into her hairline.

"Didn't sell a lot of copies, though. Kind of had more of an underground-Cult following. Let's see, um…" He got up and walked to the bargain bin that stood in the middle of the shop. He searched through them and pulled a paperback book that was surely entitled "Supernatural." "That's the first one of them."

"Carver Edlund." Emma read out the author's name.

Dean turned around the book and read the summary at the back of the book. "Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths."

"Give me that." Sam took the book from Dean's hands. Emma looked at the two brothers with curiosity. She didn't understand their agitations. It was just a book, sure, the characters were doing the same jobs as them with the same methods and wearing the same names. But that was it, right? Nothing to worry about that. "We're gonna need all the copies of _Supernatural_ you've got."

* * *

"This is freaking insane." Dean exclaimed from his bed. Emma was sitting on Sam's bed reading the books while Sam was looking for information about the author. "How this knows all this stuffs?"

"You got me." Sam answered.

"Everything is in here. I mean everything. From the racist truck to—to me having sex." Dean continued. "I'm full frontal in here, dude."

"Oh, yeah, I've read that one." Emma said her nose glued in the book she was reading. "Pretty steamy—Is it real, though? I mean you've been through all these, for real?"

"The Lady in White, the Wendigo, Vampires, all of it, is true." Sam told her.

"But I've never heard of those books before, how come?" Emma asked curious.

"They're pretty obscure. I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05." Sam told them. "The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one—'No Rest for the Wicked'—Ends with you going to hell."

"I reiterate…freaking insane." Dean said as Sam passed him his laptop. "Check it out. There's actually fans. There's not many of them, but still. Did you read this?"

"Yeah."

"Although, for fans, they sure do complain a lot." Dean said.

"Yeah, fans are hard to satisfy." Emma said absentmindedly.

"Listen to this, Simpatico says: 'the demon storyline is trite, clichéd, and overall craptastic.' Yeah, well, screw you, simpatico. We lived it."

"Yeah, well keep on reading." Sam advised snorting a bit. "It gets better."

"There are 'Sam girls' and 'Dean girls' and…what's a slash fan?" Dean asked and Emma raised up her head.

"Oh, I know." She exclaimed. "Slash fans are the ones that loves couple of the same gender like Starky slash Hutch or Kirk slash Spock."

"Or as in Sam slash Dean. Together." Sam added.

"Like together together?"

"Yeah."

"They do know we're brothers, right?"

"It doesn't matter that you're brothers. People like it more if it's taboo." Emma said looking at the two brothers. "Probably something to do with the forbidden fruit or something."

"Are you actually interested in that kind of stuffs?" Dean asked her. "Because that's just sick."

"Oh, no. One of my pupils was. See my class had to write an essay or a fiction in which Heathcliff do find love." She started to explain getting off the bed. "This student wrote me something about Heathcliff finding love with his protégé Hareton." She sat next to Dean. "Quite good, in fact."

"Interesting." Dean sarcastically said. "But that doesn't tell us how to find this Carver Edlund."

"Yeah, that might not be so easy." Sam retorted quietly.

"Why not?"

"No tax records, no known address. It's like Carver Edlund is a penname."

"Somebody's gotta know who he is."

"What about his publisher?" Emma suggested.

* * *

The publisher was a she. Small woman with dark and blond hair on one side. She welcomed them warmly, believing that our three heroes were writing an article about the Supernatural series. There were several posters of the books cover in her house.

"So, you published the 'Supernatural' books?" Sam asked her.

"Yep. Yeah, gosh. These books. You know they never really got the attention they deserved." The publisher answered. "All anybody wants to read anymore that romance crap. You know—'Doctor Sexy. M.D.' Please?!" She scoffed.

"Right. Well, we're hoping that our article can shine a light on an underappreciated series." Sam continued to charm her with his words.

"Yeah, yeah, cause, you know, if we got a little bit of good press then maybe we can start publishing again." The publisher got enthusiast about the idea.

"No, no, no god, no." Dean protested and that caused the woman to frown at him.

"What my co-workers meant to say," Emma said immediately. "is that 'No rest for the Wicked' was the perfect ending for this series."

"My god! That was one of my favorite ones, because Dean was so strong and sad and brave." The publisher replied immediately. "And Sam. I mean, the best parts are when they cry." Emma frowned at that, she didn't think that Dean's and Sam's suffering should be the best part of their lives. They are real after all, not just fictional characters. "You know like in—in 'Heart' when had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica, he really loved. And in 'Home,' when Dean had to call John and ask him for help." She turned around from them taking a shaky breath. "Gosh, if only real men were open and so in touch with their feelings."

"Real men?" Dean asked her.

"I mean, no offense, how often do you cry like that, hmm?" She hummed.

"I'm dead on the inside." Emma blurted out. And she received puzzled looks from her three companions.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" The publisher asked her a bit coolly.

"Lady, this whole thing is funny." Dean replied to her.

"How do I know you are legit, hmm?" She asked now.

"Oh, trust me. We, uh…we're legit."

"Well, I don't want any smartass article making fun of my boys." She answered sitting down at her desk.

"I like it." Emma said.

"What?"

"You're calling them your boys, I like that." Emma smiled fondly at the woman. "It shows that you really care about them." And she continued. "I just started the series for the need of our article but my two friends, here are big fans."

"You two have read the books?"

"Cover to cover." Dean answered.

"What's the year and model of the car?" She asked.

"1967 Chevy Impala." Dean was glad to answer.

"What's May 2nd?"

"That's my…That's Sam's birthday." Sam stammered when he realized he almost slipped up.

"January 24th is Dean's." Dean shrugged.

"Sam's score on the Isat?"

"Oh, I know that one. It's 174." She said somehow happy to be able to answer one of the questions.

"Dean's favorite song?"

"It's a tie. Between Zep's 'Ramble On' and 'Traveling Riverside Blue.'" Dean smirked at the publisher.

"Ok! Ok, what do you wanna know?" The publisher questioned satisfied by the boys' answers.

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Sam asked right away.

"Oh, no. Sorry, I can't."

"We just wanna talk to him." Sam tried to convince her. "You know, get the 'Supernatural' story in his own words."

"He's very private. He's like Salinger."

"He's never done any interview. Not even for a signing?" The publisher shook her head at Emma's questions.

"Please. Like I said—we are, um…" Sam started to unbuttoned his shirt and Emma scrunched up her eyebrows at this as he continued. "…big…big fans." He pulled his shirt slightly off his shoulder to show a tattoo. Emma realized that the tattoo looked like the charm necklace she wore around her neck.

The publisher moved her eyes to Dean who in return pulled his shirt on the side just like Sam to reveal a tattoo on his shoulder. Emma was looking between the two curiously before returning her gaze on the publisher. "Awesome." She exclaimed. "You know what? I got one, too." She asked as she stood up taking off her pants. Emma's just like Dean's eyes widened at the sight in front of them. On her backside, she had the exact same tattoo that Dean and Sam wore.

"Whoa, you are a fan."

She took a piece of paper and started to write on it. "Okay, his name's Chuck Shurley. He's genius, so don't piss him off." When she finished writing, she gave them the paper still smiling.

* * *

 _Sam, Dean and Emma approached the run down…_ Chuck Shurley grabbed a pencil and crossed the word out. _… approached the ramshackle house with trepidation._ Sam and Dean shut their doors. Emma was waiting for them near the car. _Did they really want to learn the secrets that lay beyond that door? Sam and Dean traded soulful looks over Emma's head. Then with determination, Dean pushed the doorbell with forceful determination._

Chuck throw away the paper with a groan when he heard the doorbell rang.

Our trio waited on the other side of the door. Emma was hoping to find out the truth about the books. Maybe Chuck would be able to give her some answers about her true nature. The door swung opened and a man in his bathrobe stood before them.

"Chuck Shurley?" Dean said as some sort of greetings.

"The Chuck Shurley who wrote the 'Supernatural' books?" Sam asked.

As for Emma, she stood silent mesmerized by what she was seeing. It was different than what she saw with Demons. She knew it was Chuck but it seemed as though his soul was touched by God's grace. She has never seen anything like that before. During her little inspection, she missed Chuck's puzzled looks when Dean introduced them to him.

"The Dean and Sam, you've been writing about." Dean said before Chuck could question him.

Chuck thought that those people in front of him were just crazy. Another bunch of fans that wanted to meet him. He closed the door without hesitation. Dean pushed the doorbell again.

Chuck opened the door trying to be as gentle as possible. "Look, uh, I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." Chuck went to close the door again but Dean blocked the door.

"See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books." Dean pushed away the door and stepped inside followed closely by Sam.

"Guys, wait!" Emma tried to stop them because from what she heard the brothers were scaring the shit out of Chuck.

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it." Sam told him.

"I'm not doing anything." Chuck snapped back.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked him.

"No. I'm a writer." Chuck replied.

"Then how do you know so much about Demons? And torpors? And changelins?"

"Dean…" Emma said resting a hand on his arm and placing herself between Dean and Chuck.

"Is this some kind of misery thing? Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a misery thing." Chuck said behind her.

Emma turned to him, her hand still on Dean's arm. "It's not a misery thing. We really aren't fans."

"Then what do you want?" Chuck yelled.

"I'm Sam. That's Dean and Emma." Sam told him patiently.

"Sam, Dean and Emma are fictional characters. I made them up! They are not real!" Chuck said and Emma frowned up. "And how the hell do you know about her?"

"How do you know about her?" Dean asked him, now placing himself between Chuck and Emma, Sam followed his example.

"Cause I wrote about her." Chuck said.

"You kept writing?" Sam questioned him.

"Yeah, even after the publisher got bankrupt, but those books never came out." Chuck replied sitting up. "Okay, wait a minute." Chuck chuckled suddenly. "This is some kind of joke, right? Did that…did Phil put you up to this?"

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother, Sam. And this is Emma Williams."

"The last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down." Chuck said looking up at them. As the three of them glanced at each other. "I need a drink." Chuck said getting up and moving to his kitchen.

The three of them followed him to the kitchen.

"Oh, oh, you still there." Chuck exclaimed when he turned around and faced the three hunters.

"Yup." Dean answered.

"You're not a hallucination."

"Nope."

"Well, there's only one explanation." Chuck said taking a deep breath. "Obviously, I'm a God."

"You're not a God." Sam shook his head at the writer.

"How else do you explain it?" Chuck asked him. "I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a God." Sam and Dean exchanged a look over Emma's head who was standing between with her arms crossed over her chest. "A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The thing I put you through. The physical beatings alone."

"We're still in one piece." Dean reassured him.

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica." Chuck turned to Emma. "And You don't even know who you are."

"Chuck..."

"I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for Entertainment."

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us." Dean told him.

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?" Chuck asked him.

"Yeah."

"What about the ghost ship?"

"Yes, that too."

"I am so sorry." Chuck apologized sincerely. "I mean, horror is one thing but to be forced to live bad writing. If I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Chuck, listen, you are not a god." Emma said. "You're human but…different."

"We think you're probably psychic." Sam continued.

"That's not what I meant by different but, yeah, let's go with that." Emma muttered under her breath.

"No." Chuck shook his head without hesitation. "If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

"It seems that somehow you're just focused on our lives." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, like laser-focused. Are you working on anything right now?" Dean asked him.

"Holy crap." Chuck raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"Chuck?"

"The, uh, latest book. It's, uh, kinda weird."

"Weird, how?" Sam encouraged him to continue.

"It's very Vonnegut."

"Slaughter house five Vonnegut, or cat's cradle Vonnegut?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam and Emma asked him at the same time.

"What?" Dean returned.

"It's, uh, Kilgore trout Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it." Chuck said. "I wrote myself, at my house, confronted by my characters."

* * *

Chuck was writing about their lives, well, especially on the brothers but it seemed now that he was also writing about her. And yet, the copies of the book he was currently writing, has nothing more on her. There was no mention of her dreams, of her lack of sleep, nothing at all. Maybe Chuck couldn't see everything, at least not about her. Then there's this thing with Chuck's shining soul, she wanted to know. She wanted to know why it was different from human being and even angels. So many questions and not enough answers.

Again this night she dreamt. She dreamt about Michael and Lucifer, them fighting and yet she woke up again when they were about to strike her. Again this night, she wasn't able to go back to sleep. And yet, she wasn't thinking about her nightmares, she was thinking about Chuck. She wanted to know why she was seeing him differently. What was so special about him.

* * *

Chuck called them, early this morning. He had another visions and he wanted to share it with them.

"So? You wrote another chapter?" Sam asked as Chuck was pacing through the room with papers in his hands.

"This was so much easier before you were real." Chuck sighed.

"We can take it. Just spit it out." Dean encouraged him.

"You especially are not gonna like this." Chuck told him.

"I didn't like hell." Dean replied.

"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam." Chuck declared.

The three hunters were stunned for a few seconds. Lilith, the demoness that wanted to bring the apocalypse on earth was coming into this town.

"She's coming to kill him?" Dean asked Chuck.

"When?" Emma turned to Sam, knowing well why he wanted to know. Sam was determined to kill Lilith himself.

"Tonight."

"What? She can't just show up." Emma took a step towards him.

Chuck sat down and put on his glasses. And started to read out from his script. " _Lilith patted down the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion._ "

Sam burst out laughing upon hearing this. "You're kidding me, right?"

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked him.

"You don't? I mean, come on. 'Fiery demonic passion.'" Sam answered.

"It's just a first draft." Chuck shrugged.

"Wait, wait, wait, Lilith is a little girl." Dean said.

"No, uh, this time she's a—'Comely dental hygienist from Bellington, Indiana." Chuck informed him.

"Great. Perfect. So what happens after—the demonic fiery whatever?"

"I don't know that hasn't come to me yet."

"Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about." Sam reassured him. "Lilith and me? In bed?"

Emma agreed with him, this was a pretty absurd idea. If Sam would ever do something with Lilith, it would be killing her, not sleeping with her. But she'd rather keep it shut for now. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of Dean's glare, not today.

"How does it work?" She asked Chuck instead. "Your psychic thing?"

"You mean my process?"

"Yeah, that."

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so I drink. Until I fall asleep." Chuck explained. "The first time it happened, I thought it was a just a crazy dream."

"The first time you dream about us?" Dean said.

"It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. Still does, I can't stop it. Really."

"You can't seriously believe…"

"Humor me." Dean cut off Sam. "Look, why don't we, we just…" Chuck gave Dean his new chapter. "Take a look at these and see what's what. You…"

"Knew you were gonna ask for that. Yeah." Chuck confirmed Dean's suspicions.

Knowing that Lilith was coming in town for Sam, pushed Dean to make the decision to leave the town before she arrived. Sam wasn't too happy about it. He wanted to confront Lilith, he wanted this to be over with.

* * *

" _The minivan accident wasn't so bad, but Emma was still seeing stars. Dean helped her up as she scratched absently at the pink flower band-aids on her face._ "

"So?" Dean asked as Emma said. "Why am I the one getting hit by a car?"

"So, I've seen you gushing blood. You'd use duct tape and bar rags before you'd put on a pink flower band-aid. Or on anyone." Sam told him.

"What's your point?" Dean asked him.

"My point is, all of this is totally implausible, he's totally nuts." Sam replied.

"Well, according to the amount of information he got right about you two, I don't think he qualified as nuts." Emma countered.

" _Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala, Emma got in the passenger seat and Dean drove off."_ Sam read out again. " _The plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like the wings of a crow."_

"A tarp?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, on the rear window. And you drive it like that." Sam continued.

"Well, he might be wrong about the details, but doesn't mean he's wrong about the end results."

"So, we're just gonna run?" Sam questioned.

"It's Lilith." Emma reminded him. "She's supposedly stronger than Alastair, so yeah, we're going to run. It's the smartest thing to do. We're not ready to face her."

The car slowed down and came to a stop. In front of them there were several police cars. One deputy came to Dean's window. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Bridge is out ahead." The Deputy answered to Dean.

"We're just trying to get out of town." Dean retorted.

"Yeah, afraid not."

"Is there a detour?" Dean asked. Emma leaned forward between Sam's and Dean's seats and glanced quickly at Sam. She frowned at this.

"Nope." She found it weird that it seemed that there was only one way to get out of town.

"There's not a side road that takes us to the highway?" Dean questioned.

"To get to the highway, you have to cross that river. To cross the river you have to take that bridge." The deputy explained patiently.

"How deep is the river?"

"Sorry, afraid that you three are gonna have to spend the night in town."

* * *

With no way out of the town our trio of hunters didn't have another choice than to stay in town. Emma thought for a second that there was a reason why they were stuck into the town, as if the meeting between Sam and Lilith had to happen. But it seemed crazy to her. She believes that there's no such thing as destiny, you make your own fate. That's what she thought. It was a simple coincidence, nothing more. She was just over thinking it.

They stopped for lunch at a small dinner. Dean was still reading Chuck's script. Emma was quietly nursing her migraine that has started a few minutes ago.

"This could be a good thing." Dean started. "This is what's put us on the path to Lilith. All we got to do is to get off the path."

"How do you mean?" Sam asked him.

"It's a blueprint of what not to do. I mean if the pages say that we go left…" Dean said.

"Then we go right." Sam finished for him.

"Exactly." Dean nodded. "We get off the book. We never make it to the end. It's opposite day." Dean continued. "It says that, we, uh, we get into a fight. So no fighting, no research for you…"

"No bacon cheeseburger for you." Sam said.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll order something else." Dean shrugged. "That works for you too, Red. No more…" Dean stopped frowning.

"No more what, Dean?" Emma quirked up an eyebrow at this.

"Sam?" Dean turned to his brother. Sam looked at Emma but he was thinking hard because he didn't know how to finish this sentence either.

"You don't know anything about me, do you?" Emma said crossing her arms on the table.

It seemed that both brothers were saved by the bell as the waitress came over their table. "Hi, uh, what's good?" Dean asked the waitress.

"Well, if you like burgers, Oprah's girlfriend said we have the best bacon cheeseburgers in the country." Emma scoffed at this. So did Sam.

"Really?"

"I'll just have the cobb salad, please." Sam ordered.

"Bacon cheeseburger for me and a large cup of coffee, please." Emma ordered next.

"I'll have the…veggie tofu burger." Dean ordered not too happy.

"This whole thing is ridiculous." Sam said once the waitress left.

"Lilith is ridiculous?"

"The idea of me hooking up with her is." Sam told him.

"Right. Cause something like that can never happen." Dean snorted.

The redhead suddenly felt the tension rising between the two brothers. She was sitting between them, she leaned back slowly, putting some distance between her and them.

"Dean, for the first time, we have warning that Lilith is close." Sam sighed.

"So?"

"So, we've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming, we know where she's—this is an opportunity."

"Are you…?"

"No fighting." Emma reminded him.

"It frustrates me when you say such reckless things." Dean finally said.

"Well, it frustrates me when you'd rather hide than fight."

"Cobb salad for you, bacon cheeseburger for you and a tofu veggie burger for you." The waitress put their plates on the table. "I'll bring your coffee in a minute." She said to Emma who thanked her as she left.

"Hiding is not such a bad thing, Sam." Emma told the younger Winchester. "Sometimes you have to play it smart. Choose your battle carefully. And picking up a fight with Lilith now, when we're not ready? That's not exactly a smart thing. It's dumb."

Dean took a bite from his burger at the end of Emma's little speech. "Oh, my god. This is delicious. Tofu is amazing!"

The waitress came back at this moment taking the food out of Dean's mouth, well not literally. "I'm so sorry. I gave you the bacon cheeseburger by mistake." She apologized before going away with the burgers.

"Poor baby." Emma scoffed sipping from her coffee.

* * *

They went to the motel after lunch. The motel they chose charged the room by the hour. It was named the Toreador. Dean chose this one because it was opposite day and he didn't want Lilith to find Sam like she does in the book.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked his brother as he pulled out a couple of Hex bags.

"Couple of hex bags ought to Lilith-proof the room." Dean answered.

"So what? I'm supposed to just hole up here all night?"

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, okay? And no research." Dean retorted. "Use tha magic fingers or, watch 'Casa Erotica' in paperview."

"Never thought I heard someone say that to another." Emma snorted.

Dean peeked in Sam's bag before pulling out his laptop. "Oh, dude, come on."

"It's called a little insurance." Dean reassured him.

"You're having too much fun with this, Dean."

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked Dean.

"Well, the pages say that I spend all day riding around in the Impala. So, I'm gonna park her." Dean said. "And behave yourself, would you? No homework. Watch some porn."

"He has been dying to say that, hasn't he?" Emma remarked as Dean got out of the room.

"What about you?" Sam asked Emma.

"I'm gonna get something for my migraines and then I'll be back."

"You have migraines?"

"Yeah, but it's fine since I got some coffee. It's just in case. Nothing to worry about." Emma reassured him. "See you later."

Emma walked up to the streets, her hands in her jeans. She didn't see the signs on which the name of the motel could be read, malfunctioned. Five letters out of eight just disappeared. Now all that could be read was the world " Red."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to grapejuice101, to LittleAppolyon, to JaliceJelsa4eva and to G. .97 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

 _Emma walked up to the streets, her hands in her jeans. She didn't see the signs on which the name of the motel could be read, malfunctioned. Five letters out of eight just disappeared. Now all that could be read was the world "Red."_

* * *

Emma walked out of the drug store with her bottle of painkillers in the pocket of her jacket. She has gulped down one and was now walking down the streets in search of a coffee shop. She thought that she could bring a cup back at the motel and one for Sam too.

Lost in her thoughts, she walked without looking at where she was going. She looked around her. A minivan was coming up the streets, a man stood in its way and Emma as if on instinct, without thinking, bolted in the street and pushed him out of the way. Unfortunately, she was now the one standing in the way of the minivan. She was hit, landed on the hood of the minivan and ended her course on the concrete. Her eyes closed shortly after as she passed out.

* * *

Dean got up and took in the scene that was before him. The driver, a blonde lady, rushed out of her minivan, her daughter climbed down too. The blonde woman rushed to the redhead that was lying down on the ground. Other bystanders gathered around the unconscious woman. Dean joined the group of people, he wanted to know who was the good Samaritan that saved him.

He knew her. He knew the small redhead that was lying on the ground, the same one that just saved him from being hit. He knelt down by her side.

"Emma?" He called out, fully aware of the pink flowers bandage that the little girl has put on the woman's face.

"You know her?" The driver asked him.

He didn't answer as he held her face in his hands. "Emma?" Her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

Her vision was blurry. She was aware of hands on each side of her face. "You're okay?" A deep voice reached her ears. She took in her surroundings and they were there. "Stars." She muttered as her vision became clearer.

"What was that?" The blonde woman with the stars shaped earrings asked.

Emma tried to sit up. "Take it easy!" That same male voice said as his hands moved behind her back.

"Dean?" She recognized him at once. "What happened?"

"I'm so sorry. You just came out of nowhere. Are you okay?" A woman said to her as Emma was looking at the minivan. "And sorry about…you know. My daughter's going through a doctor phase."

"What?"

"You're better now." A little girl smiled down at her.

Dean helped her up and her body groaned from the effort. Her eyes laid upon the Impala that has its rear window smashed, broken into pieces. "Baby?!" Emma whined. "What happened to her?"

"Son of bitches happened to her." Dean growled.

Emma and he walked up to the Impala. Emma walked around the car as she went to open the door, she saw her reflection in the window. On her face were three flowered band aids. She took one of them between her fingers and examined it. Every details were exactly as Chuck has predicted it. She got hit by a minivan, her face was covered with pink flowered band aid and the Impala rear window was broken. How did he do that? How could he know so much details?

Sitting next to Dean, Emma was trying hard to hold in her smile. There was nothing to smile about but Dean's face made her want to laugh. He seemed so angry and yet he released an annoyed sigh. The flapping of the plastic tarp was getting on his nerves; he was more annoyed at the fact that Chuck got it all right. It was annoying Dean that someone who wasn't close to him, knew every single detail about his life. He hated that.

Dean parked in front of Chuck's house. Emma followed him to the front porch. He picked the lock as she was surveying their surroundings. Dean opened the door and Emma followed him inside.

* * *

Chuck unlocked his door, a grocery bag in his hands. He walked inside, he knew they'd both be here, he knew that they'd be waiting for him but that didn't stop him to freeze when he saw Dean sitting in his armchair. He looked to his right, Emma was sitting at the small bar. She smiled faintly and waved him a small hello.

"You look terrible." Chuck said looking at her.

"I got hit by a minivan, Chuck." Emma answered cocking up one eyebrow.

"Oh." Made Chuck.

"That it?" Dean asked his eyebrows went up into his hairline. "Every damn thing you write about us comes true. And all you have to say is 'oh?'" Dean was yelling now.

"Please don't yell at me." Chuck told him.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's something you're not telling u?" Dean got up and threateningly walked up to Chuck.

"What—what wouldn't I be telling you?" Chuck stammered.

"How do you know that much?" Emma asked him. "That would be a start."

"I don't know how I know. I just do." Chuck replied looking at her.

"That's not good enough." Dean shook his head before grabbing Chuck's collar and slamming against the wall.

"Dean!" Emma stood up.

"How the hell are you doing this?" Dean shouted in his face.

"Dean, let him go." A voice boomed behind Dean. Emma turned to the sound of the voice and her eyes found Castiel in Dean's back. "This man is to be protected."

"Why?" Dean asked him.

"He's a prophet of the Lord." Castiel replied. Emma blinked at this, bewildered by this answer. She was certainly not expecting that.

"You're Castiel…aren't you?"

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I admire your work."

"Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet?" Dean was skeptical about this and he wasn't the only one. "He's, uh, he's practically a penthouse forum writer."

"That's why he's—different?" Emma asked Castiel.

"Did you know about this?" Dean asked Chuck before Castiel could reply to Emma.

"I, uh, I might have dreamt about it." Chuck answered flopping the armchair.

"And you didn't tell us?"

"It was too preposterous." Chuck opened his bottle of whiskey. "Not to mention arrogant. I mean writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M-Night-level douchiness."

"This is the guy who decides our fate?" Dean asked Castiel this time.

"He's a prophet not a God. He's only writing what he saw." Emma told him.

"He's a mouthpiece. A conduit for the inspired word." Castiel added looking through one of the Supernatural books.

"The word? The word of God?" Dean frowned. "What like the new, new testament?"

"One day, these books—they'll be known as the Winchesters gospel." Castiel continued.

"Are you for real?" Emma snapped. "This has got to be a joke."

"This is not—a joke." Castiel retorted.

"If you'd please excuse one minute." Chuck left the room and climbed up the stairs.

"Him? Really?" Dean said watching him go.

"You should have seen Luke." Emma replied without thinking at the same time as Castiel. She frowned lightly as she looked up at him.

"Why he'd get tapped?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know how prophets are chosen." Castiel answered. "The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command."

"How high?"

"Very."

"Well, whatever. How do we get around this?" Dean asked and Emma knew what he was referring to.

"Around what?"

"The Sam-Lilith connection." Dean told Castiel. "How do we stop it from happening?"

"What the prophet has written, can't be unwritten." Castiel said. "As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass."

"Not this time. It shan't." Emma shook her head. "There must be something we can do."

"There's nothing you can do, Emmanuelle." Castiel repeated.

* * *

They both left Chuck's place and drove back to the motel. Dean's eyes land on the neon sign on which the word 'Red' could be read. With a defeated sigh, he knew that Lilith would show up in this motel. That everything he's done so far to get off the Lilith track has proved useless. But he wasn't about to give up. He would try everything to get his brother out of this place before Lilith show up. Everything.

He followed Emma inside. "Sam, get your stuff, we're leaving."

"What? To where?" Sam exclaimed.

"Anywhere." Dean answered. "Out of this place, out of this town. I don't care if we have to swim. We're getting out." Emma shoved her clothes in her duffel bag. "Dude, where are all the hex bags?" She heard Dean ask. She turned around to look at the two brothers.

"I burned them." Sam replied.

"You what?" Emma exclaimed.

"Look, if Lilith is coming, which is a big 'if…'" Sam started.

"No, no, no. It's more than an 'if.'" Dean cut him off. "Chuck is not psychic. He's a prophet."

"What?" Sam frowned up.

"Cass showed up and apparently is writing the gospel of us." Dean told him.

There was beat before Sam answered. "Okay."

"Okay. Let's get the hell out of here."

"No."

"Sam, come on." Emma groaned.

"Lilith is gonna slaughter you." Dean told him.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't."

"So what? You think you can take her?" Dean turned around to face his brother.

"Only one way to find out, Dean, and I say bring her on." Sam retorted.

"Sam…"

"You think I'll do it, don't you?" Sam asked. "You think I'll go dark side?"

"Yes! Okay? Yes." Dean snapped back. Emma sighed deeply and her eyes fell shut. "The way you've been acting lately? The things you've been doing?" Sam looked at him surprised. "Oh, I know. How you ripped Alastair apart like it was nothing, like you were swatting a fly."

Sam looked at Emma accusingly. "I didn't tell him anything."

Now it was Dean that turned accusing eyes on her before saying, "Cas told me, okay?"

"What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing, I don't already know." Dean told him. "That you've been using your psychic crap and you've been getting stronger. We just don't know why? We don't know how?"

"It's not what you think." Sam started.

"Then, what is it, Sam? Cause, I'm at a total loss." Sam remained silent. Dean nodded and without a word grabbed his duffel bag and made for the door. Emma followed him but Sam made no movement. He had no intention to leave this room, this town. "Are you coming or not?" Dean asked him.

"No." Sam answered. They glared at each other for a moment, then Dean threw his bag on the chair by the door. He ripped the door open and stomped outside.

"That means we're staying, then?" Emma sighed. She looked over at Sam. "You really do want to kill her, don't you?"

"I kill her; I stop the apocalypse." Sam replied.

"The power you think you have is not gonna be enough." Emma told him. "She is the first Demon that has ever been created. _The First One._ Do you really think that your psychic powers are gonna be enough to kill her?"

"There's only one way to find out."

"Yes, by letting you having a go at her." Emma scoffed. "And what happened if she kills you, uh? What if you failed?"

"I won't." Sam answered confidently.

"Lucifer, too, was arrogant before being imprisoned in his cage." Emma said. "Think about that." She then exited the room.

* * *

She frowned as she thought back at her words. She didn't know where that was coming from but she said them. Is she remembering anything from her previous life? Maybe. Maybe the dreams were making her remember somehow. She didn't know and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

All of this was starting to get very complicated. All of this because of an apocalypse that was about to be brought up on earth. Because of some of mission that she and Dean had to accomplish. What she didn't actually get is why? From her dreams, she gathered that she was against her two brothers fighting. She didn't pick a side. And since Camael appeared at her side, everyone is thinking that she helps Dean lead an army of angels. Angels versus Demons. Good versus Bad. Michael versus Lucifer. If she didn't pick a side then, why pick a side now? That's what she couldn't understand. Why?

She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. Her breath was visible in the cold night. She walked down the steps and up to the vending machine that was five rooms down from theirs. Dean was next to it but he wasn't alone. As she got closer, Emma was surprised to see that Castiel was with him.

"I get that!" Dean snapped at Castel as she came nearer.

Emma frowned at that. "If anything threatens a prophet." Cass was saying as she stood next to Dean who briefly looked down at her. "Anything at all. An archangel would appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're Heaven's most terrifying weapon."

"These archangels are tied to prophets?" Dean asked Castiel.

"Yes."

"So, if a prophet is in the same room as a demon…?"

"Then the most fearsome wrath of Heaven would rain down on that Demon." Castiel finished. And Emma's eyebrows went up in her hairline as she finally understood what Castiel was saying. "Just so you understand why I can't help." But he just did.

"Thanks, Cass." Dean told him.

"Good luck." Castiel said before disappearing.

"You stay here with Sam." Dean took his car keys from his jacket.

"What?" Emma exclaimed as she followed him. "And what am I supposed to do?"

"Anything." Dean retorted. "I just need time."

"Easy for you to say." Emma mumbled as the engine of the Impala roared to life and Dean left the parking lot.

* * *

Before going back to the room, Emma went to the vending machine and bought two drinks. One for her and a coke for Sam as a peace offering. She didn't really have a plan to delay Sam and Lilith's night of passion but she could buy Dean some time.

She breathed through her nose before stepping in the room. "Sam…" His name died on her lips.

She froze on the spot. A blonde woman was facing Sam, beautiful, sexy, tall. Beautiful in appearance. Where others would see sexy and beautiful, Emma saw darkness. Deep darkness, Lilith was like no other demons. The legend has it that her soul has been twisted by Lucifer and yet, it didn't appear torn and broken like the demons she's faced before. Her dark soul was intact. It was pitch black and where her eyes should be, there were snakes moving lazily. Her arms weren't human arms, they looked like tentacles and there were more than two. She looked more frightening than any other minor demons she's seen so far.

"Lilith." Emma breathed out.

"Emmanuelle." Lilith smiled at her wickedly. "Nice of you to join us." Sam glanced briefly at Emma. The latter kept her eyes trained on Lilith. "I offered to Sammy to stand down from the seals but…he doesn't seem convinced."

"I wouldn't blame him." Emma replied setting down the drinks. She gulped. "Why would you help us?"

"Help you?" Lilith scoffed. Emma turned to look at her. "The one I'm helping here, is me." Lilith walked towards Emma and slowly circled her. "Turns out I don't survive this war. Killed off, right before the good part starts."

"What do you want?" Sam asked her.

"For it to go back the way it was." Lilith was now looking at Sam. "Before I had angels to deal with 24/7. The good old days. When it was all baby blood all the time."

"What do you want in return?"

"Your head on a stick. Dean's too." Lilith told Sam. "As for you, _First One_ , a lot of people would kill to have you in their collections. You are a precious jewel."

"I think you already know the answer to that offer?" Emma retorted. "We'll find another way to stop you."

"I make a deal; I have to follow through. Those are the rules. And you know it." Lilith snapped. "Is the oh-so-humble First One putting her life and the life of Sam and Dean Winchester before of 6 billion innocent people?" Lilith set her eyes on Sam. "Are you gonna let her decide for you, Sam? Or you too are going to put your life before theirs?" Sam just stared down at her. "Are you _that_ arrogant? Maybe it's all that Demon blood pumping through your pipes."

"What?" Emma looked at Sam horrified. She must have heard wrong. Lilith didn't just say that Sam has demon blood in his veins. That wasn't possible. And yet when he glanced down at her, she saw it in his eyes. She saw the shame, the silent plea, the unspoken truth.

"The cat is out of the bag now." Lilith chuckled.

"It doesn't matter. We're not taking your deal." Emma said strongly. "We'll find another way."

"You know, I'm slightly disappointed." Lilith stood in front of Emma. "You have no idea who you are. You lose your mojo, your memories. In the name of what? Family." Lilith snorted. "The angel without a side. It looks like you picked one."

"You're right. I picked one." Emma punched the Demon square in the jaw.

Lilith's head was thrown to the side but it didn't seem that she was affected by it. If anything she even looked mad. Lilith turned her face towards Emma, glaring at her.

"You're losing your touch, _First One_." Lilith spat before backhanded Emma.

This sent Sam into action. He threw himself onto Lilith, grabbing her neck in his hands. Lilith grabbed his wrists and they started to wrestle. Both trying to get the upper hand. There was blood on Emma's lip corner. Sam threw a few punch at Lilith before she was able to punch him back. Emma ran to Ruby's knife that was resting on the night stand but she fell face first on the floor. Lilith used her powers to make the knife flew into her hands and with a triumphant smile held it over Emma's chest.

The door banged open. "I'm the prophet Chuck."

"You've got to be joking." Lilith exclaimed.

The room around them started to tremble. "Oh, this is no joke." Dean assured her. "See, Chuck here has got an Archangel on his shoulder." Lilith, the knife clutched in her hands, walked up to them. A blinding light seeped through the windows. "You got about ten seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal." Dean yelled above the noise. "You sure you want to tangle with that?" Lilith cast a last look over Sam before she fled her host and the room.

The room ceased to shake and the blinding light was gone. As for Lilith's vessel, she was lying on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

There were back on the road that night. Emma sat in the back, silent. Sam and Dean were talking about what just happened. About Lilith, the seals, Lucifer rising. The deal she was willing to strike with Sam. She looked at the back of Dean's head, regretting not telling him about Sam's drinking demon blood. She couldn't bring herself to talk about it with Dean. She couldn't do it. She didn't know what Lilith really meant with those words. Maybe the demon was just manipulating them. Playing tricks on their mind. But the look she saw in Sam's eyes washed away her doubts. She knew then that Lilith was telling the truth and she needed to know more about it before taking a decision.

* * *

The occasion to talk to Sam presented itself later that night. Dean was out getting them food. Emma was sitting on one of the bed, watching the TV; pondering on how to bring up the subject.

"Is the demon blood the reason why you've been getting stronger lately?" Emma asked suddenly, switching off the TV.

"It's the only weapon we have to kill Lilith and stop the apocalypse." Sam retorted.

"It's not the only one. We still can find a way to stop the apocalypse and you heard Lilith, she won't survive this." Emma argued.

"When? When it's too late?" Sam said back. "When Lucifer is out of his cage? Emma, don't you see it? You are supposed to be able to stop all this but you don't have any memories and as for Dean, he's not himself lately."

"And you think that you are yourself?" Emma frowned at him. "Have you always been that arrogant? Have you always been willing to put your life and Dean's at risk like you did today?" There was a beat. "That's what I thought. I don't know you, neither do I know Dean. But I know enough to see that you'd risk everything to protect each other. And today, the only one who tried everything to protect you was Dean. You did nothing but wait for her. Thinking that your powers would be enough to kill her. You're playing a dangerous game, Sam."

"Are you going to tell Dean?" Sam asked her at last.

"I don't know." Emma exhaled deeply. "Do you want him to know?"

"No."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to grapejuice101, to Guest and to Natalie (Guest) for their wonderful reviews. I really hope you'll like it. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Life on the road was harder than Emma thought it would be. Especially, those nights where she was plagued with nightmares. Nightmares or memories. She didn't know anymore. Lucifer and Michael fighting each other, she getting in the middle and then…she woke up. She never knew what came next and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Sam and Dean were noticing the lack of sleep, more and more but never commented on it. They knew something was bothering her.

"You're up. Good!" Emma clapped her hands once. "Let's go get breakfast cause I'm starving."

"You stuff your face a lot for a small girl." Dean commented.

"At least my stuffing isn't showing." Emma said tapping his stomach walking past him through the door.

Sam snorted as Dean complained. "I'm not fat!"

"Just soft around the edges." Emma teased him. She giggled when Dean started to mumble to himself while they walked up to the car.

She opened the door to the car when a phone rang. Dean slid into the driver's seat and reached over the glove compartment. He rummaged through it a few seconds looking for the ringing phone. Emma settled on the back seat as Sam sat into the passenger seat.

"Is that dad's phone?" He asked as Dean answered the phone. Before doing so, his brother nodded at him slightly, confirming that it was the phone of their late father.

"Hello." Dean said after picking up the phone. "He can come on the phone. Can I help you?" Emma and Sam exchanged a look. They could only hear one side of the conversation. But they were curious to know who would call John Winchester and why? "Well, sorry to be the one to break to this to you, pal but John died more than two years ago." Dean looked at them. "Who is this?" There was a beat before Dean continued. "Where can we meet you?" Emma saw Dean's expression closed up, he was tensed and the atmosphere shifted with him.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked him once he hung up.

"This was Adam Milligan." Dean replied. "He's claiming to be our father's son."

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah." Dean nodded firmly before getting out of the car. Sam followed his example.

"I guess that means no Breakfast." Emma said to herself before following them.

* * *

They went to Windom, Minnesota. There they would meet Adam Milligan in a small dinner. To say that Dean was kind of furious was quite an understatement. He was practically fuming. He couldn't believe that whoever or whatever this Adam could be, could do something so low. Could try and tarnish John's memory.

"Dean, look best I could tell, Adam Milligan is real." Sam said as he followed Dean to the trunk of the car. "Born September, 29th 1990 to Kate Milligan. No father was on the birth certificate." Dean grabbed weapons, knife, guns while Sam continued. "He's an eagle scout, graduate from High School with honors. And currently goes to the university of Wisconsin. Biology major, pre-med."

"That's quite the resume." Emma chimed in. "Now, tell me, what the hell are you doing, Dean?"

"It's a trap." Dean retorted and walked off.

Emma and Sam glanced at each other before following him. A few customers were in, drinking coffee, eating eggs and bacon. Emma salivated at the smell of the eggs and coffee.

"Dean, I'm telling you. The kid checks out." Sam assured his brother. She sat across Sam at the small table by the window.

"Great, so, he's an actual person on planet Earth." Dean replied. "It sucks he's got a demon in him."

The waitress came and placed glasses of water in front of them. "Hi, welcome to Cousin Oliver's. Can I…?"

"We're actually waiting on somebody." Dean cut her off rudely. The waitress scoffed and threw the menu on the table.

"Hey! I wanted coffee and something to eat." Emma complained.

But Dean ignored her and grabbed his own glass of water and poured its content in the plant behind him. He grabbed his flask. "Holy water?" Sam looked at him incredulously.

"Yep, one sip of Jesus juice, this evil bitch is gonna be in a world of hurt." Dean retorted.

"This is ridiculous." Emma scoffed.

"And what if he's not possessed?" Sam asked him.

"Then he is a shapeshifter." Dean answered.

"Hence the silver." Dean replaced the cutlery with his own.

"Look, either way, this thing is gonna bleed. I mean, using dad as bait?" Dean continued. "That's that last mistake of its short, pitiful life." Emma exhaled deeply as Sam glanced at his brother. "What? What?"

"Dean, listen—there's an entry in dad's journal from January of 1990. Saying he's headed to Minnesota to check out a case." Sam started flipping through his dad's journal. "That's roughly, oh, nine months before the kid was born."

"Coincidence." Dean said back.

"Coincidence? Next two pages of his journal—torn out."

"You're not actually buying this, are you?" Dean frowned up at his brother.

"Look, man, I don't want to believe it either, I'm just saying it's possible." Sam argued. "I mean Dad would be gone weeks at a time. And he wasn't exactly a monk. I mean, a hunter rolls into town, uh, kills the monster, saves the girl…sometimes the girl's grateful."

"Well, now I'm thinking about dad sex. Stop talking." Dean countered.

"Maybe, he slipped past one goalie." Sam continued.

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam smiled at his brother, proud of himself. The bell on top of the door chimed, Sam turned his attention towards the door. "Adam?" Sam called.

A young brunette man turned towards them. "Sam?" He asked as he walked up to their table.

"Yeah, uh, this is Dean. And Emma." Sam introduced Dean and Emma as Adam sat down.

"Hey." Emma smiled at him quickly.

"So, how did you know my dad?" Adam asked all of them.

"Uh, we worked together." Sam replied.

"How did he die?"

"On the job."

"He was a mechanic, right?" Adam frowned.

"A car fell on him." Dean chimed in.

"Hey, Adam." The same waitress from earlier came back. "How you're doing?"

"Oh, I'll take that." Dean said grabbing the glass of water she brought with her. "I'm very thirsty."

"The usual, Adam?" She asked turning away from Dean.

"Uh, yeah, thanks Denise." Adam replied.

"Denise, wait!" Emma called her back. "Denise, right?" The waitress nodded at her. "Can I have some bacon and eggs. And dark coffee, please?"

"Coming right away." Denise smiled politely and left while Dean looked at her pointedly. "What? I'm hungry."

Adam grabbed his glass of holy water and sipped it down. Dean and Sam watched him drink his glass, waiting for a reaction. Emma didn't bother, she knew as soon as he came in that he wasn't a demon. That doesn't mean that she trusted him. He might actually be baiting them.

"So, when's the last time you saw John?" Sam asked him.

"I don't even know. It's…a couple years." Adam replied.

"Why did you decide to call now?"

"I didn't know who else to call. He's the only family I got." Adam said. Sam and Emma exchanged a quick glance while Dean was holding his gun aimed at Adam under the table.

"How long has she been missing?" Emma asked him.

"It's tragic…really." Dean finally spoke. "But if you're John's kid, how come we never heard of you?"

"Cause John and me didn't really know each other." Adam exhaled. "Not until a few years ago, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned him.

"My mom never talked about him. I knew some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Dean asked this time.

"My mom's a nurse, and dad came into the ER, pretty torn up, hunting accident or something. I knew his name—John Winchester." Adam explained. "That's about it. We're not exactly a nuclear family."

"Yeah, who is these days?" Sam retorted.

"So, when did you, uh, when did you finally meet him?" Dean asked.

"When I was twelve." Adam replied. "My mom had one of his numbers, and after I begged her—God, 24/7, she finally called him." Adam continued. "God, when John heard he had a son, he raced to town. I mean he dropped everything. He drove all night."

Emma winced. That must have stung to hear that, especially for Dean. The latter was so against the idea of his dad having another son. A brother, he never heard about. A stranger that had his father's blood running through his veins.

"There you go." The waitress came back with their orders and placed it in front of Adam and Emma.

"Thanks." Adam said while Emma smiled at the waitress.

"Well, that's heartwarming." Dean commented.

"You mind?" Adam asked Dean and Sam. Emma, on the other hand, was not that hungry anymore.

"No, please, dig in." Dean said assuredly.

"He would swing by, once a year or so." Adam took the silver cutlery but nothing happened. "You know, called when he could. But still…he taught me poker and pool and even bought me my first beer when I was fifteen. And, uh, he showed me how to drive. Dad—he had this beautiful '67 Impala."

"Oh, this is crap. You know what—you're lying." Dean exploded.

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you to call me a liar?" Adam asked him.

"We are John Winchester's sons. That's who. We are his sons."

"I've got brothers." Adam said shocked by this piece of information.

"No, you don't have brothers. Look, man, I don't know if you're a hunter. Or what kind of game you're playing here." Dean continued.

"I have never been hunting in my entire life." Adam retorted.

"Whatever. I'm outta here. Come on, Sam. Emma." Dean got up and Emma started to get up.

"I can prove it." Adam called back.

* * *

The four of them got in the Impala. Adam gave them the directions and Dean drove to Adam's house. Emma understood why Dean seemed so angry, why Dean was angry. She read the books, the ones Chuck wrote about them. She didn't doubt that John was a good father, she didn't doubt that he did the best he could but she knew how he hadn't answered Dean's call for help. Dean called him and John didn't show up. She knew what John had put them through or she read it. The hunting was more important than a game of pool, or poker or anything else. But what hurt Dean the most, it was to know that Adam was taught how to drive in the Impala.

She thought that what hurt Dean more than knowing that his dad dropped everything and drove all night to meet Adam. More than knowing that he has a brother that he didn't know about. Was to know that his father shared his Impala, his most prized belonging with a stranger. It was probably stupid or petty but she knew Dean couldn't help what he was feeling. She heard it in his voice, the disbelief, the hurt and maybe…maybe, she thought that he might feel betrayed.

* * *

John Winchester and Adam were wearing a wide smile at the baseball game. That's what the photograph was showing.

"He took you to a baseball game?" Dean asked, Sam looking at the photo next to him.

"Yeah, when I turned fourteen." Adam replied. Emmanuelle was inspecting the rest of the room but winced when she heard Adam's reply. "Dad was around for a few of my birthdays."

"September, 29th 2004," Sam read from the journal. "One word: Minnesota."

Emmanuelle briefly turned around and observed the three of them. She could see that Dean had a hard time accepting this. Accepting that his father seemed to have spent more quality times with his son. And yet, a complete stranger to Dean and Sam.

"He took you to a freaking baseball game?" Dean asked again, not believing still.

"Yeah." Adam answered. "Why? What Dad would do with you on your birthday?"

Dean did not answer, he just gave a tight smile. "You said your mom was missing?" Emma asked Adam.

"Yeah."

"How long has she been gone?" Sam asked him then.

"Three days."

"Who's the last person to see her?" Dean asked, though he didn't seem too happy about it.

"Mr. Abbinanti, our neighbor." Adam answered. "He saw her come home on Tuesday night but she never showed up to work on Wednesday."

"Did you call the police?" Sam asked him.

"Her supervisor at the hospital did. And then I drove down here as fast as I could." Adam explained tearfully. "I should have been here."

"What did the cop think about this?" Emma asked him.

"They searched the house, they didn't find anything." Adam replied. "She wouldn't leave without telling anybody." Adam paused. "It's like she just dropped off the face of the earth, you know?"

* * *

Nothing was said after that. Sam went to talk to the police while Dean and Emma remained behind with Adam. There was nothing more to be said. Dean, especially, was more affected by this situation than Sam. As for Adam, he just wanted to know his two brothers. Brothers, his father never mentioned to him. Emma felt like the third wheel in the room. Dean and Adam was talking and she remained quiet as a silent observer. What was there to say, after all? She didn't know John Winchester and she barely knows his sons.

And in spite of the memories that were resurfacing during her sleep, she didn't know or rather understand the bonds of family. She never had one. She's always been alone up until now. Travelling with Dean and Sam made her realize how alone and homeless she was. Just a wanderer. Sure, she was just friend with the two brothers but she felt less alone since she met them, since she met Bobby. But would she ever feel at home by their side? She hoped she would one day.

* * *

"So, you're a mechanic too?" Adam asked Emma.

She looked up at him, realizing just now that Dean was not in the room with them. "No. I'm a…high school teacher."

"Really?" Adam snorted.

"Yeah, really." Emma nodded smiling.

"Have you ever met my dad?" He asked her.

"Never met the guy and frankly, they barely speak about him." Emma shrugged.

"Hey, did your mom know Joe Barton?" Dean came back with a black and white photo in his hands. A medium size man with glasses and bald could be seen on it.

"I don't think so, why?" Adam replied to him.

"What did you find out?" Emma asked the two brothers but none of them answered.

Dean was staring at the floor. The floor under the bed, under Adam's feet were covered with scraping marks. As if someone has been dragged on the floor and they tried to hold on the floor for as long and as hard as they could. In spite of their best effort, the marks were the only thing left of them.

Adam rose from the bed as Dean crouched down to look under it. He got up again. "Gimme a hand with the mattress." He asked Adam. Together they moved the mattress. The nails marks on the hard floor led to a grid that hidden under the bed.

Sam and Dean played their little games of rock, paper, scissors and once again Dean lost. He went through the grid and they waited in the room. Dean went into the vents, not expecting to find what he found. A trail of blood, not droplets, more like a body has been dragged through the air ducts. A trail that led to a horrific vision of body tissue, ripped hair and blood. This was definitely no good news for Adam's mother.

* * *

 _Emmanuelle was standing in front of a glass window, the sunlight hitting her face. It was a welcomed warmth. She was wearing a long white dress; her hair was down on her shoulders. Her red hair was the only color that stick out in the room._

" _So, this is where you're hiding?" Camael appeared behind her._

" _If you found me that means I'm not hiding." She replied turning to face him._

" _Not hiding, uh?" Camael scoffed walking towards the window and stopping next to her. "I found you and they will too." He continued without looking at her._

" _I know." Emmanuelle answered. "That's why it has to be quick." She looked at him or rather at the side of his face. "You've saved me that day and hid me for as long as it was possible for you and I thank you." She started._

" _You're my sister." Camael finally glanced down at her and didn't say anymore. As if this answer was explanation enough. And it was for Emmanuelle._

" _I shouldn't be asking this but…" She paused and swallowed hard. "I still need your help."_

 _Camael stared hard at her before retorting. "What is it?"_

 _Emmanuelle abruptly turned her head to her right. "They're here. You must go. I'll reach out to you."_

" _What about you?" Camael asked._

" _I'll be fine. Just go." She ordered him._

 _The door burst open and five men stepped in. They weren't humans, they were demons. "Your brother is summoning you, First One."_

 _Emmanuelle drew out her sword. "My brother can screw himself."_

 _The demons lunged at her and she remained still, waiting for them. The first demon that reached her died in an instant, as soon as her sword through his flesh. He was annihilated, dead. The second one that reached was smarter and avoided the blade, the third one kicked her in the stomach. She staggered back and the fourth one lunged at her with his own blade. She ducked and rammed her shoulder in his stomach. The demon staggered back. The second demon swung his fist at her, she dodged it, grabbed his arm, and swiftly she dived her sword in his flesh. Two demons down. The third demon pulled her backward by her hair and she had to abandon her sword. She grabbed the hand in her hair and kicked the fourth demon in the chest. She turned around while still holding the hand in her hair and punched him in his face. He released her hair and stumbled back. Only for the fourth demon to lunge at her from behind. His arms closed around her arms and waist. She stomped on his foot which caused to release his hold on her lightly. She elbowed his side, and he completely released her. She elbowed his chin and his neck last. She grabbed his arm, twisted it and pushed on his shoulder. She threw him on his little friend. She lunged at her sword that was still stuck in one of the demons' body._

 _Her sword was back where it belonged. In her hand. Four more demons stepped in the room. She looked at them and made her decision. She couldn't fight them, she couldn't be taken so she had to escape and she did. She ran to the window, threw her sword as hard as she could, the glass cracked on the impact. And with no hesitation she jumped through it…_

* * *

Emma's eyes snapped open. Sam and Dean glanced at her as she breathed deeply. They exchanged a look before Sam asked her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah…I'm fine." She replied sitting up. "I'm fine."

"You're sure?" Dean said.

"Positive." She retorted getting up. "I'm gonna wash my face." She murmured before disappearing in the bathroom.

The fresh water was a welcomed feeling on her face. It helped clear her mind. It helped her waking a bit more. It helped her thinking. This was a new one. It was not about Michael or Lucifer. It was about this fight that she never gets to see how it ended. It was about her and Camael. It was about Demons hunting her. It was about her jumping through a window. It was new, crazy, frightening, impossible. And yet, deep down she knew it held some truth. It made her more confused. It made her asked more questions. But it brought no answers. She needed those more than anything, though. She doubted she would ever get them.

She walked out of the bathroom drying her face with a towel when she heard the knock on the door. Sam opened the door and Adam stepped in.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hey! Take it easy." Sam retorted.

"No, don't tell me to take it easy, okay." Adam snapped back. "My house is a crime scene, my mom's probably dead. And you three. You told me to call the cops but you gotta bail before they show." Emma sighed. "So, who are you really?" Dean looked at Sam over his shoulder, Emma threw the towel on her shoulder, crossed her arms and leaned on the wall. "Cops, didn't know where to look for my mom, Dean, but you did. And I heard you talking earlier—Something about grave robberies." Adam glanced at the shot gun resting on the bed next to Dean. "You're not mechanics. I just want to know what's going on." They all remained silent. "Please." Adam added desperately.

"We're hunters." Sam finally told him.

"Sammy!" Dean said his name with a warning in his voice.

"He deserves to know, Dean." Sam retorted.

* * *

"What do you mean 'hunters'?" Adam asked him. Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay, so, basically you're saying that every movie monster. Every nightmare that I've ever had—that's all real?"

"Godzilla's just a movie." Dean chimed in.

"We hunt them. So did Dad." Sam said.

"Okay." Adam simply said.

"Okay? That's it?" Dean replied.

"What am I supposed to say?" Adam asked him.

"That we're liars. That we're crazy." Dean answered. "Nobody just says 'okay'."

"He's got a point." Emma agreed with Dean.

"You're my brothers." Adam said and Emma looked up as his words echoed Camael's words. "You're telling me the truth, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I believe you." Adam declared and Dean rolled his eyes. "Now, what took my mom?"

"We're not sure." Sam replied. "Something's in town stealing bodies—Living and dead—but we don't know what."

"There's a long list of freaks that fit the bill." Dean told him.

"You think maybe she might still be alive?" Adam asked him.

There was no answer. It was obvious to the trio that there was no chance for Adam's mother to have survived this. And it understood only by looking at them and by listening at their loud silence.

"Oh." Adam breathed out. "How can I help?"

"You can't." Dean answered.

"This thing killed my mom. If you're hunting it, I want in." Adam insisted.

"No."

"Dean, look, maybe…" Sam started.

"Maybe, what?" Dean cut him off.

"He lost his mother maybe we can understand how that feels like." Sam said.

"The kid is barely 19 years old. You're not seriously thinking about taking him on this hunt?" Emma asked Sam.

"Why not?" Sam shrugged.

"For the same reasons, Dad never told us about this kid, Sam. Why is that, uh? Why do you think Dad ripped out the pages?" Dean continued.

"Because…"

"Because, he was protecting him."

"Dad's dead, Dean."

"It doesn't matter. He didn't want Adam to have our lives, okay? And we're gonna respect his wishes."

"Do I get a say in this?" Adam chimed in.

"No!" Both brothers snapped at him.

"Babysit the kid." Dean ordered Sam.

"Where you're going?" Sam asked his brother.

"I'm going out." Dean yelled at him.

"I better go with him." Emma said quickly as she followed Dean through the door. She trotted to the car and got in just as Dean started the car.

* * *

"When you said 'I'm going out,' I assumed you meant hot chicks and drinks." Emma told Dean as they followed the cemetery director to the crypt where most of the caskets have been raided by the thing. Whatever that thing was.

"So, you followed me to babysit me?" Dean asked back.

"No, I actually wanted to drink my ass off." Emma replied sincerely. She thought that once she was intoxicated with the alcohol, she would be too drunk to dream.

"Drinking doesn't help you forget." Dean said and Emma looked up at him.

She knew what he was referring to. Alastair, the torture session. She understood what he was talking about. He, on the other hand, didn't understand. She didn't want to drink because she wanted to forget. No, it was because she didn't want to remember.

"This room has been built in 1926." The director started as they stepped in the crypt. "Four generations of the Millsap family were interred here."

"They don't build 'em like this anymore." Dean sighed.

"Tell me, agents Nugent, agent Hicks, have you thought about _Where you might like to spend eternity?_ " He handed them a card.

"All the damn time." Dean said as Emma politely accepted the card. "So, three bodies went missing. Any idea who did it?"

"Hooligans—sick, deranged hooligans."

"This isn't blood. What is this?" Dean asked as he examined the thick liquid on the ground.

"No, it's embalming fluid." The director replied. "Whoever committed this crime didn't just take the corpses. They opened them up."

"This just reached a whole other level of nope." Emma commented.

* * *

After they left the cemetery they both went to a local bar. Both impersonating federal agents, Dean and Emma were granted a free drink from the barmaid.

"First beer on the house for cops. Feds too." She said while filling up two large glasses.

"Are we that obvious?" Dean asked her.

"I know all the local badges." She replied. "And you've got that…'Law and Order' vibe." Emma snorted. "So, what's the FBI doing in Windom?"

"Well, we're investigating the disappearance of Joe Barton." Emma replied and thanking her for the beer.

The bartender let out a deep breath, upset, disturbed upon seeing the black and white picture that Dean put in front of her. "I assume you knew him." He said.

"A little." She confirmed. "I'm his wife. Lisa."

"Well, Lisa, what can you tell us about his disappearance?" Dean asked her.

"Same thing I told the Sheriff." Lisa retorted. "He stayed late Friday before last to do inventory—Never came home."

"And the police?"

"Nothing." Lisa put down the glass she was drying. "Truth is, I was scared they stopped looking. But now you're here."

"He was a deputy?" Emma asked seeing Joe Barton on one of the pictures on the wall wearing a uniform.

"For a little while." His wife confirmed. "That was a long time ago."

"He didn't happen to work the—the grave robbery case, back in the '90s?"

"He did. Yeah." Lisa answered Dean. "Joe was the one who found the bodies. He got an award for that."

"That was an interesting case." Dean commented.

"Did he happen to tell you how he cracked the case?" Emma questioned her.

"Most of the time, he said good, solid police work." His wife explained. "But after a few beers, he'd admit he had a little help."

"From who?" Dean asked.

"A 'specialist'—that's all he said."

"Cops ever find the guy that stole the bodies?"

"No. But when I asked Joe about it, he'd say not to worry—that 'we took care of what done it.'"

"So, let me summarize this. Your Dad tipped off Joe Barton on the grave robberies case and he disappeared a few days ago. Then, the woman with who he has a child, disappeared too." Dean looked up at Emma. "Is it me or is someone coming after every person that was involved in the case or with your Dad?"

They both left the bar and drove back to the motel. As they arrived, they witnessed something they weren't expecting. Adam called for help as Sam was being dragged under Adam's truck. Dean and Emma jumped out of the car. Dean helped Adam pulled Sam out from under the truck. Emma grabbed the shot gun that was on the ground, aimed it at whatever was under the truck and shot at it.

* * *

A few minutes later, Adam moved his truck, so they could investigate the man hole that was under. Dean took the shot gun from Emma and got closer to the sewer hole. He crouched down and touched the blood that was on the ground.

"You winged it." Dean told Emma as he and Adam walked back to Sam and Emma. "Did you see anything?" He asked Sam.

"I didn't get a good look." Sam answered.

"What the hell is this thing?"

"Why—who—Should we go after it?" Adam asked Sam and Dean.

"No, no. In that maze, that thing is long gone." Dean retorted.

"Okay, so we don't know what it is but we do know what it's going after." Sam pointed out. "Joe Barton, Adam's mom."

"And Adam." Dean added. "It was under his truck, just waiting for him."

"It set a trap and I walked right into it." Sam shook his head.

"It's not important. That thing has a pattern." Emma retorted. "Joe Barton was the Sheriff deputy. It helped your Dad on the grave robberies back in the 90's."

"So, we've got him, Dad's girl… and his son." Dean continued.

"All the people, Dad knew in town."

"At least we know why it's back."

"It wants revenge." Adam said.

* * *

Dean's first thought was to get Adam out of town. Put him to safety, away from whatever was trying to get to him. Emma's first thought was that Adam was not the only Winchester in town. There were three of them and whatever was out there for revenge, might be after all of them. She just didn't know what it was or what it looked like.

"Grab your stuff. We'll hit the road." Dean ordered Adam. The latter went upstairs to pack his bag.

"We shouldn't leave." Sam said.

"Yeah, let's stay here, where the kid's mom got ganked." Dean countered. "Good one."

"I'm serious."

"No, Sam, we're gonna take the kid, we're gonna drop him off at Bobby's, and then you and me are gonna come back here and finish what dad started." Dean explained to Sam.

"How?" Sam asked. "We got no leads, no witnesses. We do have what this thing wants."

Emma frowned up. "Hold on a minute. You want to use Adam as bait?" Then she turned to Dean. "And just the two of you got to get back?" Dean just shrugged.

"Maybe this thing will come back. We could train Adam—Get him ready." Sam answered.

"He could die, Sam." Dean told him.

"We could all die, Dean." Sam retorted. "Even if we do kill this thing, there are tons of other freaks that want revenge—on Dad, on us. What if they find the kid instead and he's not ready?"

"I'll do it." Adam said from the doorway. "Whatever it takes, I'll do it. I want to do it."

* * *

So, Sam took Adam into training. Yes, Sam and only Sam. Dean and Emma weren't really on board with this situation. To both of them, Adam was still a kid. A kid who still had a chance to get away from this life. But Sam seemed dead on dragging him into this. All in the name of revenge.

There was something else there. Emma knew it. Sam was different, something changed in him. A change that was caused by the demon's blood. She was sure of it. Sam didn't want Dean to know but he deserved to know what his brother was doing. But how was she going to tell him that.

She apologized to Dean about keeping Sam's powers a secret. She tried to explain but there was really no explanation. She didn't say anything to Dean because…just because. Again, how do you tell to somebody that his brother has powers that he shouldn't have. Dean is worried enough about Sam's crusade against Lilith. He's worried enough about protecting his brother against demons and against himself, there was no need to add more to his pile of worries. Maybe that's why she didn't say anything to Dean.

Or maybe, she was focused on her own issues. Her lost memories, her being the first one, her coming to grasp with who she really is, who she really was. And on top of that cake there were her dreams, nightmares or souvenirs surfacing every single night. Every time she closed her eyes.

Is she going to tell Dean about the bloodsucking? Probably. When? No idea. Let's just hope it won't be too late.

Some might consider her selfish and self-centered. And maybe she is but tell me. If you had buried memories of the past and they were resurfacing out of nowhere, will you be able to focus on anything else other than trying to understand why or what do they mean? Will you?

* * *

"Being a hunter isn't a job, Adam." Sam said to Adam. "It's life."

"Seriously?" Emma mouthed to Dean.

"You're pre-med. You got a girlfriend? Friends?" Adam nodded. "Not anymore. You don't. If you're really gonna do this…you can't have those kind of connections, ever. They're weaknesses. You'll just put those people, get them killed. That's the price we pay. You cut them out and you don't look back. There's only one thing you can count on. Family."

Emma couldn't help but feel hurt at his words. Sure, she wasn't family but he could count on her. Why did he doubt it? "Sam? Can I talk to you?" Dean asked and both brothers left the room. Adam and Emma found themselves in each other's company again.

"You must have been hunting with them for a long time."

"What?"

"For them to call you family, I mean."

"I just met them. I'm not family." Emma replied. "I'm just tagging along."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Emma scoffed. "Oh, indeed." Emma sighed. "Look, you're still young and you can have a future still. You don't have to do this or live this life. It's not too late."

"You think it's too late for them?" Adam asked her.

"Only if they want it to be." Emma retorted. Dean walked through the kitchen towards the door. "Hey, where you're going?"

"Looking for that thing." Dean answered shortly.

Emma turned around to look at Sam and exhaled deeply.

* * *

The three of them proceeded to secure the house. Blocking all the grids that gave access to the air duct. Putting salts on every window and in front of every door. Only one access was left open and that was the one in Adam's mother's bedroom. And that was the intention. It was a trap for grave robbers. If they wanted to get in the house, it would have to go…

"…through here." Sam said. At this moment, a door downstairs creaked open.

"You were saying?" Adam retorted to Sam.

"All closed off, uh? What about locking the freaking door?" Emma hissed as a woman started calling for Adam downstairs.

"Mom?" Adam started to call back. "Mom?"

"No." Sam took off after him followed by Emma.

They stormed down the stairs. "Adam, wait!" She heard Sam yelled at his brother. She pulled out her gun once she arrived down the stairs. And aimed it at the woman that was in Adam's arms. Standing at Sam's side who also has his shotgun aimed at the woman, she recognized Adam's mother. It looked like his mother, wore nurse's scrubs. She looked like she's been through a rough time. But could she be trusted?

"Adam, step away from her." Sam ordered the young Winchester.

"Sam, what the hell?" Adam exclaimed.

"She's not your mother." Sam warned him.

"Adam, who the…? What is going on?" His "mother" asked.

"Get away from him." Sam ordered Adam's "mother."

"What is going on?" She asked again.

"It's really her." Adam argued.

"We don't know that, Adam." Emma reasoned with him. "That thing, whatever it is, killed Joe Barton, and judging by the amount of blood in the vent, your mother's dead too." Sam pulled Adam to him and the latter ripped Sam's weapon out of his hands. "Adam, no."

"Shoot it." Sam ordered the young man.

"Adam. He's crazy. Honey, it's me." His "mother" panted.

"Adam! Look that's not your mother." Sam told him. While Emma was now aiming at Adam.

"Adam, give this back to Sam." She threatened him.

"Emma, no!" Sam put his hand on Emma's gun. "Adam, it's not your mother."

"Baby, please."

"Shoot it! It's not human." Sam urged him.

Adam suddenly smiled and winked at his mother. "I know." Adam knocked Sam out and aimed the shotgun at him while Emma raised her gun at him. "Drop your gun or he's dead." Emma glanced down at Sam and slowly lower down her gun.

The fake Kate Milligan slowly walked up to her and swung her arm at the First One.

* * *

They tied Emma to chair while Sam was tied down to the table. "We were only going to kill your friends but I guess we'll have to kill you too." Adam said to Emma. "I actually liked you."

"It wasn't mutual." Emma smirked. The scratches on her face clashed with the whiteness of her skin.

Adam smirked at her words and started to run a silver knife up and down her left forearm. Emma looked at him with hatred in her eyes. "What are you?" Emma asked him.

Adam stopped and looked up at her. "You really don't know, do you?"

Emma was about to retort but Sam woke up. He groaned as he struggled against the ropes that were holding him down. He stopped when he realized that he was useless and turned to Emma instead. "You're okay?" She only nodded yes to him as Adam walked around the table.

"Silver." Sam started as he looked at Kate. "No wonder none of the tests worked. You're not shapeshifters…you're ghouls."

"Ghouls?" Emma frowned up as she was trying to loosen up her bindings.

"I find that term racist." Kate informed Sam and Emma. Then she proceeded to sniff Sam and bit his earlobe as if she was getting ready to eat a very good meal at a restaurant. "Fresh meat. So much better that what we're used to."

"I should have known. It was the fresh kills that threw me." Sam continued.

"What do you mean 'fresh kills?'" Emma asked Sam. She already knew the answer to that. The grave robberies, the bodies disappearing, being cut open. She had a strong suspicion of what the ghouls had done to those bodies. But she wanted to be sure or maybe she was trying to get more times.

"Ghouls don't actually go after the living. They're just filthy scavengers, feeding off the dead taking the form of the last corpse they choked down." Sam explained to her while looking at Kate.

"And their thoughts. And their memories." Fake Adam finished for Sam. "Like Adam, for instance."

"Yeah, well, we are what we eat." Kate shrugged.

"Monsters." Sam said and yelled after Adam sliced his forearm open.

"Sam!" Emma exclaimed.

"You use that word a lot, Sam." Adam replied as Kate tasted his blood. "I don't think you know what it means."

"His blood. It tastes different." Kate remarked but Adam didn't react to it. He just kept going.

"Our father was a monster? Why? Because of what he ate? He never hurt anyone, Sam." He paused. "Living, anyway."

"No. He was no monster. But the thing that killed him was." Kate took over. "A monster named John Winchester." The ropes around Emma's wrists were tight and the more she was trying to loosen them up, the deeper they were cutting through her wrists. "Thanks to your daddy, my brother and I grew up on our own. At least we had each other."

"Like you and your brother. Inseparable."

"Actually, it was very hard to get you on your own." Kate scrunched up her nose.

"Like you said, the only thing you can count on is family." Adam continued.

"And for twenty years, we lived like rats."

"Graveyard after graveyard, all that stinking flesh."

"And we thought, 'hey, why not move to fresher games?'"

"And we knew just where to start." Adam finished. "Revenge is never over, is it Sam?"

"First, it was John's cop friend, and then his slut and then his son."

"Then I called John, but son of the bitch was already dead."

"So, I guess you and Dean will have to do instead."

"Dean, won't interrupt this, this time." Adam said lowly. "We're gonna feed on you nice and slow. Then it'll be Emma's turn. Like we did with Adam."

"Oh, by the way. He really was your brother." Kate said to Sam. "You should know that."

"He was still alive when we took our first bites."

"And he was a screamer." They were now both taunting him.

Sam screamed when they both cut both his arms open. "You're both dead. You hear me." Emma shouted at them.

"Cute." Kate scoffed.

"Sam, the more you struggle, the faster you're gonna bleed out." Adam warned him. "So, you might as well lie back and relax."

"Hey." Emma turned to see Dean holding a shotgun at Adam just before he fired.

"Dean, they're ghouls." Sam warned his brother. And Dean aimed at Kate's head and blew her head off.

"Which means headshot." Adam grabbed Dean his shoulders and pushed him through the door between the kitchen and what appears to be the living room.

Dean and Adam started to fight but Emma focused on keep trying to get out of her bindings but it was to no use but she kept on trying. Because Sam was losing blood fast and Dean was fighting a ghoul. Dean finally got the upper hand and proceeded to severe the head of Adam ghoul.

"Dean!" Sam and Emma called him once he was done with Adam.

Dean went to Sam immediately and Emma didn't mind. The bleeding had to be stopped. So, she waited patiently for Dean to take care of Sam. There was no immediate threat around the corner.

"Thank you." Sam thanked his brother.

"That's what family's for, right?" Dean replied and she felt a pang of hurt at his words. Because it was true Sam and Dean are family to each other just as much as those two ghouls were family to each other. Emma realized that in this room, she was the only one who didn't have any family. The only one who wouldn't be missed if she died. "Keep pressure on that." Dean said before coming to Emma's rescue. "You're okay?"

"Yeah. I am." Emma nodded quickly.

* * *

Emma remained in the car while Sam and Dean were giving Adam a hunter's burial. When all this started, she didn't feel like she was invading into something personal. But now, after everything that happened, everything that have been said she felt that she has no legitimacy to witness or to take part into their conversation or this burial. She felt like she was invading.

* * *

 _ **I am so sorry for the very late update, I just didn't feel like writing for a long time just like I didn't feel like viding or reading. But lately my creativity has been bothering me so I'm back at it. I hope you'll like it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to .2017, to Guest, to bjq and to singingKatelyn for their reviews and thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

" _There's only one thing you can count on. Family."_ Sam's words kept repeating in her head. _Family_. She didn't have that. She never had that. Not as far as she could remember. As for her dreams or recalling of what might have been her family. She would rather not think about them. They left her with more questions than answers. More than not knowing or remembering whether she ever had a family or not, she didn't know who she was. She has made up her mind. She needed to figure out this first. She needed to find out who she was and she couldn't do it with Dean and Sam. She had to do it alone. She had to leave. And she left. All that was left behind her was a handwritten note to Dean and Sam.

She didn't know where she was going. Where she should go. She knew that there's something that she needed to find out and that was who she is. Who she was in a past life. She needed to figure what the First One really was. What it really implied. On the long dark road, a truck stopped and she climbed in.

"Where you're going, missy?" The driver asked her.

"Wherever you're stopping should be fine." Emma replied.

"The name's Selma." The driver introduced herself.

"Emma." And they shook hands briefly.

"So, where are you running to in the middle of the night?" Selma asked her.

"I'm not running anywhere." Emma sighed. "I don't even know where I'm going."

"It happens to everybody, hon'." Selma said. "You get lost sometimes until you find your way."

"You've been lost?"

"In my younger years." Selma continued. "And now, I drive from New York to New Mexico, passing through Montreal."

"You seem happy with this life."

"And I am." She nodded. "Don't worry. You'll find out what makes you happy."

"I hope so."

She was shaken awake by Selma as they stopped in the early hours of the day. She didn't know how far she was from the motel she just left. And it was for the best. This truck stop was like any truck stop she had encountered, there was a motel and a dinner. There was a fueling station and a bit further away a bar and a movie theater. Emma followed Selma to the dinner and she was on her way there when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Emma, what's that about?" It was Dean.

"Dean." She sighed. "You don't sound to happy."

"You left in the middle of the night and all we get is a note." Dean continued. "A note?"

"I could have gone without leaving anything behind." She said back. "Look, this whole thing with Adam and his mom made me realize that…I'm not part of this. I know nothing about myself. I don't even know if I have a family or not." She paused. "I just need to figure out some stuff on my own. It doesn't mean that I'd be gone forever."

"You're sure about this?" Dean asked.

"I am." Emma answered. "I hope you understand."

"Not really but I can try." Dean retorted.

"Thanks." Emma smiled. "Take care, both of you."

"Yeah, you too."

"Dean, keep an eye on Sam." Emma felt obligated to say. "I know you already do but something's not right with him, lately."

"I know." Dean said.

"No, you don't." Emma said back. "Just be careful." And she hung up.

Even then, she couldn't bring herself to tell Dean about Sam's blood addiction. She couldn't tell him that his brother was doing something unspeakable. She couldn't. Would he even believe her? Would Sam deny everything? That she would never know. Although, she hoped for the best.

* * *

Dreams plagued her night again. Dreams that she did not comprehend. Dreams that was vivid and real, was foreign to her. But those dreams might actually be the key to her past life.

* * *

 _The fall broke several of her bones. Moving was painful. She didn't have to. Camael was there, in spite of her sending him away. He was there. He scooped her in his arms and transported her to safety._

 _She woke up several hours later, her body finally healed. Camael was sitting at her side. "Emmanuelle, you can't keep doing this."_

" _I know." She sat up. Her once white dress was now covered in blood. "That's why I wanted to see you before they interrupted us." Camael leaned over. "Lucifer and Michael have already picked their vessels. Two brothers, like them. They're still young. But our brothers are both looking for me."_

" _They've been doing a good job so far." Camael said. "You're like a neon sign in the middle of the night. Wherever you will go, they'll find you."_

" _They could see me before, why trying to stop me, now?" Emma pointed out. "How even from the cage, Lucifer is looking for me? Why Michael is trying to stop me?"_

" _The Apocalypse is close." Camael breathed out._

" _Destruction of Humanity for some and Paradise on Earth for others." Emma scoffed. "When really, it's just two brothers fighting." Emma stood up. "They know I will stop them at any cost. Hell, and Heaven want this fight but I don't. And Father is hiding somewhere, keeping out of the fight when he could stop it."_

" _It doesn't make any sense. You never used your powers against them and I know you never will." Camael stood next to her._

" _Don't be so sure about this." Emma turned around to look at him. "Camael, what I'm about to ask you is very difficult. I need to go in hiding for a moment."_

" _You have been hiding away for years. Playing house with humans, raising children that weren't yours." Camael retorted._

" _I needed to rebuild myself." Emma said. "I needed to stay away for a while. And I fell in love with humanity even more than before. Some are misguided but others are truly kind and generous and even stronger than God himself." She grabbed his shoulders gently. "We're not here to speak about mankind. You know what I want from you."_

" _I can't do it. I won't do it." Camael stepped away from her. "Ask someone else, not me."_

" _I only trust you."_

" _I refuse to do it." He shook his head. "You can't ask this of me."_

" _Camael, please, I have no other choice." Emma said softly. "I won't see humanity destroy or another family torn apart because of them."_

" _I WON'T DO IT." Camael snapped. "I can't. Helping you means killing you."_

* * *

This time, she didn't wake up in the middle of the night. She was pleasantly surprised that she slept through the entire night. And yet, she was confused about the dream. Why was Camael so afraid and wounded? What was that thing she wanted from him?

All the research she had made so far had told her nothing about herself. And the internet seemed to think that Emmanuelle is a "he." Not very helpful.

* * *

It was two uneventful days during which she has met a nice family of four who drove her to the nearest town. It was a small town called Fredericksburg. There were two museums, filled with historical buildings, many boutiques, galleries and restaurants.

Emma decided to go to St Mary's church. She was surprised that Camael hasn't showed himself, yet. Usually, he was nagging her to go and stay with the Winchesters, it was her own desire. Her own wish. That was then. Now, she needed answers and Camael seemed to be the one to know them. She decided to pray him, to call him.

She picked a red and purple candle, lit it up. And started to pray.

" _Angel of Joy, I ask for your undivided attention and steadfast support. Gives me strength, guidance and protection as I make changes in my actions and reactions."_

"That's very official." Camael whispered in her ear. Emma looked up at him. "No, really, I'm touched. Not a lot of people know this prayer or even pray me."

"I grew up in a Catholic orphanage, remember?" Emma retorted.

"No, you didn't." Camael looked around him. "Anyway, why did you leave the Winchesters? You were doing what you were supposed to. Be with them and help them."

"Well, you didn't show up to sermon me. So, I thought I give you a call." Emma nodded.

"Tell me, why did you leave them?"

"I've been having those dreams." Emma started. "Vivid dreams."

"About what?"

"Heaven. Michael, Lucifer. Something you strongly refused to do for me." Camael gravely looked at her.

"Those aren't dreams. Those are memories." Camael stood up and starting out of the church.

Emma followed him. "I had a feeling they were." They walked down the steps of the church. "But what does that mean?"

"How long have you been having those dreams?"

"Alastair's torture session. Why?"

He stopped further down the road. "You and I are going on a road trip. Well, so to speak."

"To where?"

"Where it all started."

* * *

Lawrence, Kansas. It all started here for the Winchesters. Sam and Dean lost their mother in a fire. Where their lives as hunters really started. It all started here for Emmanuelle, too. Well, not exactly. It all started when God ordered Michael to cast Lucifer into Hell. Lawrence was another step in Emmanuelle's life. There, she became the one she was now. The lost woman with no memory, no past, no family, no friends.

"The Winchesters were born in this town." Camael said as they walked up to the two-store house. "It's where you were born. The 'you' that you are today."

They climbed the steps that led to the porch. "The 'me' that I am today? What does that even mean?" Emma frowned. "Why are we here?"

"This is where it all began." Camael said fishing for the keys in his pocket. He unlocked the door. "Ladies, first."

Emma stepped in the hallway. The wall was white, and filled with photos. Black and white and colored ones. There was a staircase that led upstairs, right next to it was the door that led to the living room. On the opposite side were the one that led to the kitchen.

"Who are all those people?" Emma asked Camael as she looked at the photos. Groups of people, men, women, children. Some of them wore modern clothes and others with outdated ones, clothes from another century.

"Your families, your friends." Camael said as he disappeared through the door under the stairs. Emma followed him. "At least, they were. A long time ago."

"They were? What happened?" Emma asked as she climbed down the stairs.

"Mortals have a really short span of life." Camael simply answered while he switched the lights on.

There was a bed in the middle of the room. Shelves on the walls with plenty of jars, most of them empty. Weapons hanging on the opposite wall. Emma walked up to the table, touched it as if it was going to hurt. But as soon as she touched it, she withdrew her hand. Horrible images assaulted her mind. A body thrashing around, somebody screaming to death and the pain. She felt the pain. It was short lived but it subsided. It felt as if someone or something has ripped out her insides. As if her soul was being torn apart. Tears have gathered into her eyes but she didn't know why. She stepped away from the table and looked around the room. Maybe there was a reason she was seeing these horrible images. There was a reason for Camael to have brought her here. And there it was. The bloodied white dress was lying in a chair, in the darkest corner of the room.

"This is where it all happened." Camael started as she took the dress in her shaking hands. "What you ask of me that day was the hardest thing I've ever done. I hated you for it. Most of all, I hated them. I hated our Father for doing nothing. I hated myself for agreeing to it."

"What did I ask you to do?" Emma asked shaking from head to toe.

"Help you hide."

"How?"

"You already know how." Camael lowered his head.

"That doesn't make any sense. Anna said…she said that…I didn't rip out my grace. That I just chose to forget with some kind of spells." Emma said confused her heart slamming against her ribcage.

"Rumors are easily spread. Stories change other times. Even amongst Angels." Camael replied.

"I don't understand." Emma sat down, tightening her hold on the dress. "Why don't I remember?"

"When Michael and Lucifer fought, you stood in the middle." Camael said. "You held your ground, you fought with bravery. You fought hoping for Father to stop this nonsense. He didn't. You were injured, almost died."

* * *

" _You really need to stop doing this." Emmanuelle told them as Michael and Lucifer lunged at her._

 _She planted her sword in the ground and sent a wave of energy around her. Michael and Lucifer collided against it and were thrown away. She held her tongue as she pulled her sword from the ground. She knew now it was useless. They were determined to fight. There was nothing she could do to stop them, to reason with them. She had no other choice. She refused to watch her family being torn apart. She refused to obey her Father's orders. Not this time. She would stop it if she could or die trying._

 _They lunged at her again. Emmanuelle dodged Lucifer's sword, twirled around, blocked Michael's sword. She kicked Lucifer in the chest. She unsheathed her dagger and stabbed Michael's thigh. She then kicked his legs from under him and he fell on his back. Lucifer attacked her again. Emmanuelle dodged his sword as he was aiming for her head, she elbowed his back. Lucifer turned around and brought down his sword on her. She stepped quickly on the side, switched her hold on her sword. Her sword now downward, she kicked his leg, his knee bent. Then she kicked him in the face._

 _Michael sprang to her with his sword, she blocked the blow and punched him. He bent backwards and stabbed her with her own blade in the shoulder. She yelped and stepped back. That action was enough to give them both the upper hand. Lucifer slammed her body on the ground. Michael brought down his sword on her. Emmanuelle pulled out the dagger from her shoulder and slashed Lucifer's face before rolling away from Michael's sword. She got on her hands and feet, and got up as quickly as she could._

 _Michael and Lucifer kept coming at her, she dodged them, blocked their attacks. Her arms were slashed, so was her back and stomach. She could have used her powers, she was capable of so much more. She could have killed them here and then. But she couldn't. They were her brothers, she loved them. She wanted to stop them, not kill them. She did nothing. No matter what she said or did, they would still want to fight and kill each other. Michael would be obeying his father. Lucifer would be fighting back in spite. Both doing it out of love for their Father._

 _The final blow was given by both of them. Their swords ripping into her flesh and soul. The pain rippled through her body. She felt the iron taste of blood on her tongue. They withdrew their swords and Emmanuelle collapsed on her knees first, her blood streaming down her legs and flooding the floor. Then her body collided with the white tiles, her blood pooling around her. Neither Michael or Lucifer stopped their fight. They continued on, now that Emmanuelle was no longer in their way._

* * *

Emma grabbed her stomach where the swords have cut through. "You were barely breathing when I found you." Camael said. "Barely alive. Your soul as much as your body were torn apart." He looked up into her eyes. "I hid you for years. It took you decades to recover from your wounds. For your soul to be whole again. And during that time none of them tried anything against you. They left you alone."

"What did I ask you to do?" Emmanuelle asked him lowly.

"You wanted me to help you hide some more." Camael said. "You wanted to break all bounds that you had with Heaven, God and your brothers. For that you had to officially fell. But it didn't work as we expected." He took a deep breath.

"What happened exactly?" Emma asked him.

"The process of ripping out your grace almost killed you." Camael started to explain. "Ripping your grace was as if I was tearing apart your soul and I had to stop."

"So, I still have my grace?"

"Yes, you do." Camael nodded. "Your memory loss is a consequence of that and your light dimmed greatly. You were invisible, no one could see you. As much as I hate to admit it. It turned out for the best."

Her ears were ringing as she collapsed in the chair. The dreams, the memories were one thing. Knowing that she still has her grace was another. She didn't expect to find out so much in one day. She finally had answers to some of her questions. But it also means that most of her long life has been erased. And for what? She didn't know.

She dropped the dress and stood up. And without a word she walked back upstairs. Camael knew that it was a lot to swallow and yet he hasn't told her everything. He wasn't about to. She needed time to digest all of this, she needed time to herself. So, he left her alone.

* * *

She remained in the house. She took the stairs that led to the upper level of the house. There were three bedrooms, she ignored two of them and went directly in the master bedroom. It was decorated simply. A king size bed, with grey sheets, grey pillows and two small orange pillows. Two bedside tables, a lamp was sitting on both tables. The wall behind the headboard was of light orange and the walls of the room were painted grey. Again, in this room, there were photos of people she didn't know. They were on the walls, on the chest drawer opposite the bed.

She lied on the bed and curled up in a ball. She didn't want to think, she didn't want to feel. She just wanted to forget. Forget what she just learned, forget that she forgot. Forget that she has no idea what to do with her life. Her life was much simpler when she was a high school teacher. But what she now knew about her past, about what happened Michael and Lucifer, only made things more complicated.

Her night was plague with images of bloodied body thrashing, screams filled her ears and a man had his hand deep in her chest and another was holding her. The pictures were blurred, the words of the men drowned but the pain the woman was feeling was real. She felt it in her bones.

When she woke up, she was drenched in sweat. Dazed and confused, it took her a moment to remember where she was. Once she remembered, she disappeared in the bathroom. She had no memory of this place and yet everything felt familiar. She knew where the towels were, the clothes, the soap and the shampoo were new but where they should be.

Camael was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. He dropped a plate in front of her and sat across her. Emma simply played with her food, she didn't feel hungry.

"Are you okay?" Camael finally asked her.

She sighed and put her fork down. "No. I'm not." She looked at him. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't know if I should go back to the Winchesters or try to trigger my memory." She leaned back in her chair. "I mean I wanted to know more about myself. More about my family. And all I found out is that I don't have a family."

"Hey!" Camael grabbed her hand over the table. "I'm your family. You got me."

Emma held his hand and smiled softly at him. "I know I can count on you." Her smiled faded. "I wish I knew what to do now."

Camael held up a finger and stood up. He reached at the top of the cupboard behind the kitchen's door. He withdrew a large box and came back at the table with it. He set it on the table in front of Emma.

"How about you open this box?" Camael suggested. "These are some keepsake you saved over the years." Emma opened the box while he kept talking. "Never quite understood why you did this but it helped me understand you better."

"You went through the box?" Emma raised her eyebrows.

"I needed to kill some time while you were…you know…unconscious." He stood up "I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you, Cam." Emma smiled and he patted her shoulder on his way out.

The box was filled with papers, letters, more photographs and several small tokens like jewelry, children drawings and poems. It was nothing of historical importance. It was important nonetheless. It was all about the relationships she has created with the people she had met in the past. Children that loved her and that she loved. Families she had no memories she had. Men that she had loved and married. She had lived a long life and several lifetimes. This box was filled with love and joy.

* * *

 _My lovely Nellie,_

 _I do not care that you will never bear our children. Nellie, there's nothing in all the world I want but you and your precious love. Without you, I would be living a sordid and colorless existence._

 _Do not think of what you can't give me. You have already gifted me with the dearest of hearts and it's much more than anybody else in all the world has ever had._

 _Don't you think I was made for you? You had me ordered, I think. I was delivered to be worn by you. I want you to wear me, like a watch, a charm or a button hole bouquet to the world. And then when we're alone, I want to help—to know that you can't do anything without me…_

 _All my heart—_

 _I love you,_

 _Your dear Andrew._

* * *

This was just the first of many others. Letters from husbands, lovers and children that have loved her and that she has loved. Her lives were fulfilled and plenty. She cried. Tears of regrets. Regrets that she could not remember those people, those lives, this unconditional love. Maybe one day, she would remember but until then she to live with this burden of knowing but not remembering.

* * *

Days, weeks went by in a blur. She hasn't recovered more souvenirs of a past life. She had an idea of who she was, she was less confused but confused still. Still unacquainted with herself. It was a burden to bear and to live with. On the other hand, she came to the realization that she couldn't remain hidden any longer. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, what was her plan but she'll figure it out as she go along. This led her back to the Winchesters. It rooted with them somehow and being with them meant being on the front line. It was the only way to know more about everything else.

"I need a car." Emma said when Camael visited her that day.

"What for?" Camael asked her.

"I'm leaving." She replied. "I've been running away for too long. It's time I face my problems, whatever they may be."

"Are you ready for this?"

"I feel ready." She shrugged. "Are you going to stop me?"

"No." He shrugged. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I get a car."

"Alright, I'll find this for you."

"Thanks, Camael." She smiled. "I promise this is the last I ask of you."

"No problem." Camael retorted. "And I can promise you that's not the last."

* * *

Two more days and Camael kept his word. He came back to Emma with a convertible, red Camaro of 1969, with black stripes painted on the hood. Emma loved it immediately. Camael was absent when she left, maybe he was off to some other missions that he was on. She packed a bag with some clothes that were in her wardrobe. Blue jeans, t-shirts, flannel shirts and some sundresses. She made a last tour of the house, not knowing when she would ever be back and left.

She locked the door behind her, jumped in the car and left for Sioux Falls. She felt lighter as she left, less burdened and confused. Sure, she had questions still but she was satisfied with the answers she has gotten so far. That would be enough for now.

She made a few stops from Lawrence to Sioux Falls. To sleep, to eat, to get some gas but she was happy to see Bobby's house that night. For the first time ever, this felt like home. She was home.

"Bobby." She smiled when the latter opened the door for her. "I know it's late but…" She never got to finish what she was saying as she was pulled into a hug by Bobby. "Happy to see you, too."

"Come on." Bobby said pulling away and grabbing her bag. "You hungry?"

"No, I'm fine." Emma followed him inside. "Thanks, anyway." She looked around her. "Do you ever clean? I mean last time, I left with the boys, this place looked like a house."

"Don't really have time." Bobby replied in his gruff voice. "I've been doing some research on the apocalypse. You know the gist."

"Yeah, I do." She nodded. "Speaking of the Apocalypse, you've heard from the boys lately? I tried to call but looks like they changed numbers." Bobby remained silent. He stopped by the kitchen's door. "What? What's going on?" She heard the loud bangs coming from the basement and someone yelling. "What's that?" Bobby sighed deeply. "Bobby, are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"It's Sam." Bobby finally said. "He's been drinking Demon's blood."

They knew.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to .2017, bjq, grapejuice101, BlueBloodsSVUOrder, xXmoolitSorrowsXx, RebornRose1992 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"You knew." Dean stated as Emma sat down next to him.

"Yeah." Emma sighed.

"How long?" Dean asked.

"Since the ordeal with Lilith and Chuck." Emma replied.

"And you didn't think about telling me?" Dean snapped getting up. "You knew about Sam and you hide it from me?"

"How was I supposed to tell you?" Emma asked getting up. "How was I supposed to come out with it?"

"ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS TO OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Dean yelled.

"SAM IS YOUR BROTHER. I AM A STRANGER. NOTHING." Emma yelled back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bobby stepped in. Dean turned away from Emma as Bobby dropped three glasses on the table as he sat down. "Biting each other's head off is not gonna help Sam."

Sam's screams filled the quietness that grew among them. Bobby poured whiskey in the three glasses and handed them to Dean and Emma.

"How long is this gonna go on?" Dean asked.

Bobby sighed and looked up at Dean. "Here, let me look it up in my Demon detox manual." He reached out to the pile of books on his desk before stopping himself. "Oh, wait! No one ever wrote one." Emma took a sip of her drink. "No telling how long it'll take. Hell! If Sam will even live through it." Dean looked harshly at Bobby as the phone rang. Dean turned away from him and Emma's eyes followed him as he paced through the room. "Hello!" Bobby answered the phone. "Suck dirt and die, Rufus! You call me again, I'll kill you." And he hung up.

"What's up with Rufus?" Dean asked Bobby.

"Who's Rufus?" Emma asked instead.

"He knows." Bobby answered Dean. "A hunter." He simply said to Emma. The phone rang again. Once again, Bobby answered. "I'm busy, son of the bitch, this better be important."

As the seconds stretched, Bobby's frown turned into a stunned look as his eyes went up to Dean's and Emma's face.

"The news. The news ain't good." Bobby said as he handed some papers to Dean and Emma, after he hung up with Rufus.

"This is what Rufus called about?" Dean asked him as he leaned against Bobby's desk. "Key West sees ten species go extinct?" He read out.

"Alaska, fifteen men fishing crew all striking blind. Cause unknown." Emma read out the paper in her hands.

"Yeah, plus, New York, teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly sixty-six kids, all this in a single day." Bobby shook his head. "I looked 'em up, there's no doubt about it, they're all seals. Breaking fast."

"How many are left?" Dean asked.

"Who knows? Can't be many." Bobby shrugged. "Where the hell are your angel pals?"

"One-million-dollar question." Emma sighed.

"I'm just wondering." Bobby scratched his beard.

"What?"

"The Apocalypse being nigh and all. Is now really the right time to be having this domestic drama of ours?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked him.

"I don't like this anymore than you do but… Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon."

"So what? Sacrificing Sam's life, his soul for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are bad, so let use Sam as a nuclear warhead." Dean argued.

"Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it. I hate me for suggesting it." Bobby retorted. "I love that boy like a son. All I'm saying is, maybe he's here right now instead of being on the battlefield because we love him too much."

Dean just looked at Bobby without saying a word. He cast a quick glance at Emma before leaving the room.

"Where is he going now?" Bobby exhaled.

"Looking for answers." Emma said. "Or troubles."

* * *

Emma went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee as she heard Sam's screaming from the basement. Screaming for help, screaming for them to let him out, screaming in pain. She thought long and hard about Bobby's words, about what they were putting Sam's through. Maybe Bobby was right, maybe Sam's ability would be best use on the battlefield against Lilith, against the demons and stopped the apocalypse from happening but at what cost? At the cost of his life, his soul. What would Sam turn into? Would he still be human?

Adding to that were the seals. Why the Angels weren't trying to stop that? She couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something. Something big.

* * *

"Who are you waiting for?" Emma asked Dean as he stood outside.

"No one." Dean replied which earned him a raised eyebrow from Emma.

"Really?" Emma nodded. "I get it. You don't want to talk to me."

"What's there to talk about?" Dean answered. "How you lied about Sam's demon blood problem? How you lied about him using his mojo on Alastair? How about all those things, you didn't tell me?"

Emma sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for hiding the truth about Sam. Twice. Really, I am. But turning to the angels is not gonna help."

"And what will?" Dean asked walking up to Emma. "Tell me, Emma, what will help me? Help Sam?"

Emma stared up at him. "I don't know." She said weakly. "But I know one thing, apart from the wings, there's not much difference between Angels and Demons. They'll use your weakness against you. Even Castiel." And she walked away from him.

* * *

Morning came and none of them had really slept. Sam was still screaming downstairs. Not continually but he still was. It was unbearable to all of them, clearly, he was suffering. But they couldn't let him out, not as long as the demon was still running in his veins. They had no other choices.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong but you willingly signed up to be the angel's bitch?" Bobby asked Dean. "Sorry, you prefer sucker?" He added after Dean glared at him. "After everything you said about them, now you trust them?"

"Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby." Dean replied. "I've never trusted them less. I mean they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan."

"Then why in the hell did…" Bobby started only to be cut off by Dean.

"BECAUSE WHAT OTHER OPTIONS DO I HAVE?" Dean yelled. "It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trusts a demon?"

"I see your point." Bobby nodded.

Emmanuelle didn't like that situation. Sam's being on demon's blood, Dean's being tricked into accepting to swear his devotion and loyalty to the angels. The two brothers were already on different paths. A rift was created. A rift that might separate the two brothers forever. She swore she would never let her brothers torn a family apart and yet, it seemed like they were succeeding already.

She was left with one question. Was it too late to fix Dean's and Sam's relationship?

"You hear that?" Dean asked them.

"That's a little too much nothing." Bobby added.

Emma followed the two men down the stairs that led to the basement where Sam was. All of three of them stopped in front of the door of demon proof room. They looked through the small interstice. Sam was on the floor struggling, suffering.

"What if he's faking?" Dean asked.

"You really think he will?" Bobby asked back.

"I don't think he would." Emma said to both of them.

"I think he'd do anything." Dean said. Sam was thrown onto the wall by an invisible force.

"That ain't faking." Bobby commented as he pulled the door open.

They rushed inside. The two men pulled him down and held him on the ground. Emma held his legs together while Bobby took off his belt and put it in Sam's mouth.

"We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety." Sam was still thrashing on the ground. "Dean!" Bobby called as Dean looked at his brother, disturbed, upset by what he was seeing. Emma was certain that Dean hurt as much as Sam did in that instant. "You're with us?" Dean did not answer once again. "Dean! The boy's having another fit."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get it over with." Dean finally retorted.

* * *

"Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?" Bobby asked, Emma was leaning against the wall facing Dean.

"Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there." Dean reminded him. "The demon blood is killing him."

"No, it isn't." Bobby shook his head. "We are."

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I can't bite my tongue any longer." Bobby continued. "We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there, this cold turkey thing isn't working. If he doesn't get what he needs, soon. Sam is not gonna last much longer."

"Are you suggesting that we provide him the demon blood?" Emma frowned. "Bobby, come on. We can't do that."

"I won't do it." Dean shook his head.

"And if he dies?"

"At least, he dies human!" Dean snapped back, his chin slightly quivering. "I would die for him in a second. But I won't let him do this to himself. I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't let my brother turn into a monster."

* * *

"There." Emma slid a plate in front of Dean. "Put some food in your stomach."

"Not hungry." Dean replied taking another sip from his whiskey.

"Only thirsty, uh?" Emma sat down. "You know Sam's gonna be okay, right?"

"Really?" Dean asked her. "Can he be okay after sucking demon blood?"

"You came back from Hell and you're okay." Emma shrugged. "A little bent maybe. A little broken even but not entirely lost. Sam will come back from this. He'll be changed. Sure. But he'll be back." Emma told him. "Now, eat."

"So, where did you go?" Dean asked digging into his plate.

"Lawrence, Kansas." Emma replied and she caught the look of recognition on Dean's face. "That's where it started for you and Sam, I know. That's where it started for me too."

"Coincidence?" Dean said eating more of his meal.

"It could be." Emma shrugged. "I did buy a house there, so I'd probably say not really. But who knows?" She leaned on the table.

"Figure out where your grace is?"

"Yeah but we can worry about this later." Emma answered. "Let's take care of Sam, first."

* * *

Emma was glad that her little conversation with Dean distracted him long enough to make him forget. Distracted him long enough for him to eat. Dean was worried about Sam. Bobby was worried about Sam. So was Emma. She was also worried how strained their relationship would be after all this? After Ruby? After the demon blood? After Hell?

She didn't know why she cared so much about their relationship. Why did it matter to her? It did matter. Maybe it brought her back to a time, a time she couldn't remember, mind you? A time where her brothers were fighting, a time where disagreement and misunderstanding created a rift between Michael and Lucifer. A rift that only deepened with time. She hoped that Sam's and Dean's relationship was stronger than that. Stronger than the broken trust and the lies. Stronger than whatever the angels and demons had planned for them.

* * *

And yet, things were only going for the worse. Sam was gone. Bobby woke them up in the middle of the night and told them what happened. How he found Sam outside, how he tried to make him stay and how Sam has knocked him out.

"How in the hell did he get out?" Dean asked as they stepped into the room where Sam was a few hours earlier.

"Maybe he had help." Bobby suggested. "Room's full of busted demon's trap."

"Demons?" Dean looked up at Bobby and Emma. "Ruby?"

"That'd be my guess." Bobby nodded.

"I don't believe it." Emma shook her head. "Last time, I saw a busted demon's trap, angels were involved."

"Why would angels do this?" Dean asked her.

"Got me." Emma shrugged.

"What difference does it make?" Bobby asked. "Ain't its importance how he got gone too."

"Yeah, well, I tell you one thing. At this point, I hope he's with Ruby."

"Why?"

"Because killing her is the next thing I have on my to do list." Dean replied.

"I thought you were on call for Angel duty?" Bobby reminded him.

"I am on call. In my car, on my way to murder the bitch."

"One thing."

"What?"

"Sam doesn't want to be found." Bobby told Dean. "Which means he's gonna be damn near impossible to find."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Emma glanced up at Bobby and exhaled deeply. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

It was an even longer night than the previous ones. Sam was gone and Dean was in the worst mood possible. He wanted to kill someone, he needed to. And Ruby was on his hit list. Emma couldn't blame him, she actually understood him. Sure, she just found out she has brothers and a family but she knew Dean and Sam long enough to know that they would do anything for each other.

On the other hand, Heaven and Hell were against them. That would explain how Sam got out of this room. She didn't think that Ruby had the powers to get through the demon trap but an angel could. But why would they? Why would they want Sam out? Especially when Dean was trying to stop his brother, to get him off of the demon blood. What would they gain by ruining Dean's attempts to save his brother?

"Police found my car." Bobby announced as he stopped next to the Impala. Dean was working on it and Emma walked up behind Bobby. "Abandoned in an alley, in Jamestown, North Dakota."

"He's switching up." Dean wiped off the grease on his hands. "Any other car stolen in Jamestown?"

"Two. 1999 Honda Civic, blue. Nice and anonymous, like Sam likes."

"And the other one?" Emma asked Bobby.

Bobby scoffed. "White '05 Escalade with customs rims. It's a neon sign."

"You're right, he'd never take that." Dean mused. "Which is exactly what he did."

"You think?" Bobby turned up his nose.

"I know that kid." Dean said. "Alright, I'll head in that direction. You stay here, ride the police data base."

"I'm coming with you." Emma said to Dean. "You're not doing this alone."

"Get your stuff." Dean nodded. "We got to find him quick."

Emma stepped down the stairs with her duffel bag. Bobby was waiting for her by the door. "You keep an eye on him for me."

"Will do." Emma promised. "Take care of Dorothy." She said back as she handed him her car keys.

"Dorothy?"

Emma just shrugged. "We keep in touch."

* * *

The drive was silent for the most part. They drove well into the night. Emma nor Dean said a word. Dean kept thinking about Sam and Ruby. He kept thinking about what he would do to Ruby. How he would get Sam back. All those thoughts were swirling around in his head.

As for Emma, she was wondering about how quick the seals were now breaking. How many of them were left? Where was the last seal? And who was supposed to break it? Emma didn't know but she knew that the angels were doing nothing to stop any of that from happening. They didn't stop the breaking of the seals. On the contrary, they used Sam's situation and Dean's worrying over his brother against him. Made him swore an oath of serving them. Emma didn't think they could stoop so low. But they could.

Bobby called well into the night. "Cops found the Escalade in a ditch. Outside Elk River."

"How far away are we?" Dean asked him.

"Couple of hours." Bobby replied. "I pulled up a weather map. Made some calls. There's a town not far from there, Cold Springs. Lighting up with demon signs."

"A good place to look." Emma said.

"Hey, listen." Bobby started.

"What?" Dean replied.

"Us finding Sam. It's gotta be about getting him back. Not pushing him away." Emma looked up at Dean at Bobby's words.

"Right." Was all the latter said.

"I know you're mad, Dean. I understand. You got the right to be." Bobby continued. "But, I'm just saying. Be good to him anyway. You got to get through to him."

"Yeah." Emma sighed. "Call if you find anything new." And she hung up.

* * *

She could have told Dean what he already knew. That Bobby was right, that they needed to get him back and not push him away. That the only way for them to do this was to get him away from Ruby. Dean had an idea on how he would accomplish that. Killing the She-Demon seemed like a good way to get her away from Sam.

The problem was: would Sam even listen to them? He seemed so determined to kill Lilith that he was ready to do anything necessary to achieve his goal. Allied himself with a demon or even drink the demon blood. Any means were good to use to achieve what he really wanted to do. Kill Lilith.

* * *

"You really think he's here?" Emma asked Dean as they parked in front of a luxurious Hotel. "I mean that's not the type of place you usually stay in."

"He doesn't want to be found." Dean simply answered. "Of course, he'd chose that place." He got out of the car and Emma followed his example. "You stay here." Dean told her.

"What?" Emma asked stunned.

"I need to do this alone." Dean told her strongly.

"Dean…"

"He's my brother." Dean cut her off.

"And he's my friend." Emma retorted gripping his arm. "You don't need to do this alone. You don't have to."

"Alright." Dean agreed after a few seconds of thinking hard.

"So, what's the plan?" Emma asked as they both started towards the hotel.

* * *

The plan was quite plain and simple. Find Sam. Kill Ruby. Go back to Bobby's. Plain and simple. And yet not that easy to execute. The key part of the plan was to convince Sam and it didn't seem like it would be easy to do. Sam's determination to kill Lilith has led him on a dangerous path. A path he was determined to stay on for as long as he led him to what he desired most. Kill Lilith and stop the apocalypse.

Emma knew that Sam didn't trust Dean to be strong enough to stop the apocalypse. This lack of trust in his own brother might lead Sam to be the very thing he was trained to hunt. Something Dean didn't want him to become: a soulless monster.

Emma followed Dean through the hotel corridors. Sam was staying at the 6th floor. Room 623, the Honeymoon suite. They both saw him walked out of the door, Dean glanced down at Emma before they both walked into the room. They both faced Ruby's back. She was packing her bag, standing next to the King size bed.

Dean was fast when he drew out his knife and attacked Ruby. Emma watched as they both struggled, trying to get the upper hand. Ruby was smaller than Dean but as strong as he was, maybe even stronger. Probably due to the fact that she was a demon. Emma drew out her knife, getting ready just in case to intervene.

She didn't have to though. Sam came back and pulled Dean away from Ruby and pushed him off.

"Take it easy." Sam said as Emma rushed to Dean's side, placing her knife back in its sheathe.

"Well, it must be some party you two had going." Dean said as he straightened up. "Considering how hard you tried to keep me from crashing it. Well, solid try but...here I am."

"Dean." Sam started "I'm glad you're here." Emma glanced up at Dean. "Look, let's just talk about this."

"As soon as she's dead, we can talk all you want." Dean told him.

They remained quiet for a moment. "Ruby, get out of here." Sam told the demon.

"What?" Emma exclaimed. "You can't be serious?"

"She's not going anywhere." Dean said taking a step forward. Ruby fled the room as fast as she could. "She's poison, Sam."

"It's not what you think, Dean."

"Look, what she did to you." Dean countered. "She up and vanishes weeks at a time, leaving you cracking out for another hit."

"She was looking for Lilith."

"Again, with Lilith." Emma couldn't help to say.

Dean snorted. "That is French for manipulating your ass ten ways from Sunday."

"You're wrong, Dean."

"Sam, you're lying to yourself. I just want you to be okay." Emma could hear the helplessness in his voice. How desperate he sounded. "You would do the same for me, you know you would."

"Just listen, guys." Sam threw the knife he was holding on the bed. "Just listen, for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us, we'll do this together."

"That sounds great. As long as it's you and me." Dean replied. "The demon bitch is a deal breaker You kiss her goodbye, we can go right now."

"I can't."

"You can't or you don't want to?" Emma frowned.

"I need her to help me kill Lilith." Sam said looking at her. "I know you can't wrap your head around it but maybe one day, you'll understand." Dean turned away from Sam. Emma's eyes fell shut as she exhaled deeply. "I'm the only one who can do this, Dean."

Dean turned back to him. "No. You're not the one who's gonna do this."

"Right. That's right, I forgot. The angels think it's you." Sam retorted.

"You don't think I can?"

There it was. The admission that Sam didn't trust his brother. That he didn't believe in his brother. The anger barely hidden in Dean's tone. The anger and the hurt. They had to get through to him. They had to make him come back but it didn't seem to be working. Sam just didn't want to listen. Sam and Dean, somehow were pushing each other away.

"No, you can't." Sam said. "You're not strong enough."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm being practical here." Sam continued. "I'm doing what needs to be done."

"Yeah, you're not gonna do a single damn thing." Dean retorted.

"Stop bossing me around, Dean." Sam snapped.

Emma had this feeling of déjà-vu. She knew they were slowly reaching the point of no return. Or maybe they've already reached it but she still hoped that they haven't. Their relationship has been slowly deteriorating in front of her. She hasn't fully seen it but it has. The hidden truth, the lies, the broken trust, they're not believing in each other. It was all there but she thought they were stronger and yet it seemed she was wrong.

"Look, my whole life, you take the wheel, you call the shots. And I trust you because you're my brother." Sam pleaded. "Now, I'm asking you for once, trust me."

It's not you that he doesn't trust, Sam. Emma thought. It's Ruby. Dean shook his head. "No. You don't know what you're doing, Sam."

"Yes, I do."

"Then, that's worse." Dean snapped back.

"Why? Look, I'm telling you…"

"Because, it's not something that you're doing. It's what you are." Dean yelled. "It means…"

Emma stepped up. "Dean, please!"

"What?"

"Nothing, Sam. It means nothing." She turned to look at Dean. "Right, Dean?"

"No." Sam shook his head. "Say it." He challenged Dean.

"It means you are a monster." Dean finally said. He choked on the last word.

Sam nodded, anger all over his face. Tears were brimming in the brothers' eyes. Sam punched his brother, sending him on the ground.

"NO." Emma exclaimed. She rushed to Dean's side. She helped him up. "Look, there's no need for that. We can fix this. Let's talk about this…"

Her voice died down as Dean punched Sam in his turn.

 _Lucifer unsheathed his sword and attacked his brother. Michael caught off guard didn't fight back at first, he just took the hit and staggered backwards. Michael recovered quickly and as Lucifer was about to strike him again, he blocked the blow. Then he struck Lucifer. The latter blocked the blow and just like his brother, he staggered backwards._

It wasn't swords that Sam and Dean were swinging at each other but their fists. The end results were the same. They were fighting. And it seemed that there was no stopping them.

"That's enough! You are brothers." Emma screamed.

" _Stop it! Both of you!" Emmanuelle screamed. "It's doesn't have to be like this. You are brothers. You should remember that. Please, I beg you."_

"…I beg you." None of them seemed to hear her. Sam threw Dean against the mirror that shattered under the impact. Dean pushed himself off of the mirror and swung at Sam. Sam dodged his fist and pushed him on the table that broke under Dean's weight.

Sam walked onto his brother, not backing down from the fight while Dean was breathless, struggling to get up. Emma did the only thing she thought right to do, in that moment. She stepped between Sam and Dean and drew her gun on Sam.

"Don't." She warned him. "Just don't."

"You wouldn't." Sam challenged her.

"Don't be so sure." She said uncocking her gun.

Sam was breathing fast looking hard at Emma. His eyes travelled down to Dean. "You don't know me." He finally said. "You never did. And you never will."

He stepped around Emma and towards the door. Emma kept her gun aimed at him. "You walk out that door, don't you ever come back." Dean said from the ground. Sam just glared at him before stepping through the door.

Emma lowered her gun in a deep breath. She put the safety on her gun before placing it back in her waistband. She knelt down next to Dean. She gripped his hand. "I got you. I got you." She said as she helped him up. Dean placed his arm around her shoulders and she placed hers around his waist. Holding him, there. Steady.

Things would never be the same again. Not for the Winchesters.


End file.
